El Corazón del Guerrero
by Andy Elric
Summary: Una tragedia, un héroe, una misión. El elegido tendrá que superar feroces pruebas para probar que es digno de los poderes a los que será concedido, si falla, su mundo caerá en una obscuridad siniestra, dejando soledad y devastación… si falla...la habrá perdido para siempre.
1. Ayer Me Dijo un Ave

_Bueeeno como lo prometí aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia... no voy a decir que sea súper original porque no estoy muy segura de que lo sea y espero que no se me estén pasando algunos detalles importantes sobre todo porque es una historia que estuvo arrumbada por más de dos años, pero como sea saben que siempre pongo todo mi empeño para darles un buen fic... así que Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea una historia disfrutable... en fin sin más les dejo este primer capítulo !Disfruten! _

*****EL CORAZÓN DEL GUERRERO*****

- ¡El mar está increíble!

- Lo sé ¡Violet! trae tu trasero hacia acá, no puedes estar bronceándote todo el tiempo

- ¡Psyduck!

- Daisy, Lily ¡Les pedí que no lo dejaran entrar al agua solo! ¡Se va a hundir!

Un verano de por más caluroso y las largas jornadas de trabajo obligaron a las cuatro hermanas sensacionales a tomarse un merecido descanso, lejos de los deberes, lejos de las batallas, incluso lejos de los reflectores de las ocupadas agendas como modelos de las chicas mayores.

Ahora solo existía la diversión que las playas de ciudad Carmín tenían por ofrecerles a las famosas jovencitas, a sus Pokemón y a cierto observador que cuando fue invitado por la mayor de ellas no pudo rechazar tan generosa oferta.

Después de pasar prácticamente toda la mañana jugando entre las suaves olas del océano, Misty se tiró sobre la arena, observando al resto del grupo.

Sin duda las cosas en su vida se iban acomodando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Primero la relación con sus hermanas había mejorado significativamente, después, su reconocimiento como las mejores líderes del gimnasio le traía orgullo a ella y a todos sus Pokemón; pero sin duda lo que la tenía de excelente humor era la reciente reconexión con su mejor amigo, con ese chiquillo quien rondaba sus sueños y pensamientos a cada momento. Si, Ash seguía lejos siendo más de un año la última vez que se encontraron, aunque en los pasados meses él la llamaba más seguido, escribía dos o tres veces por semana. Todo eso sin duda la hacía sentir cerca de Ash, cerca a pesar de la distancia.

Esperaba el día en que, momentos como el que vivía justo ahora fuera en compañía del entrenador.

Lo podía imaginar perfectamente, viviendo aventuras como en los viejos tiempos o simplemente compartiendo un rato agradable con él, junto con Pikachu y no separase nunca más. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que así sería, que Ash regresaría por ella. Por ahora, solo le quedaba esperar.

Secó su cabello, se puso una coqueta blusa blanca y un short de jean sobre su bikini azul, Sin duda estaba más que a gusto disfrutando de las bondades de la playa, pero había algo más que estaba dispuesta a realizar ese día, claro, que lo consiguiera o no, dependía mucho de cuanto tiempo más iba a tardar en desprender a Tracey de lado de su hermana.

- ¡Tracey! – Volvió a llamarlo por enésima vez sin que lograra captar su atención – ¡Me voy a ir sin ti! – Esa amenaza era sin duda su último recurso para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Seguro Mist, adelántate, en seguida voy – Parecía que no iba a funcionar, pues fue todo lo que contestó el chico antes de continuar frotando bloqueador solar en la espalda de Daisy.

Que remedio, si quería explorar las cuevas cercanas, donde se suponía habría Pokemóns interesantes además de la belleza del entorno natural, tenía que salir ahora o el atardecer la tomaría por sorpresa al regresar. Decidió comenzar a caminar en esa dirección, Tracey conocía el lugar, seguro la alcanzaba en cuanto dejara de admirar a su hermana.

No le sentó nada mal el paseo a lo largo de la playa, justo en el punto en que el mar se encontraba con la tierra, mojando de vez en cuando sus descalzos pies, tampoco lo hacia la visión de las formaciones rocosas, rodeadas por la vegetación a lo lejos. Era una maravilla en toda la extensión de la palabra. La arena se hacía mas fina y suave al tacto, más clara a la vista, el océano parecía ser infinito, las rocas formando arcos perfectos que enmarcaban la escena… magnificencia. Era la única forma de describir aquello.

Se adentró al lugar para disfrutarlo al máximo, sin duda era increíble. Pero por más que quisiera alejar el mal presentimiento que tenía desde hace ya unos minutos, no lo conseguía.

Ella misma trataba de convencerse que no tenía porqué preocuparse, no es que estuviera en un lugar inseguro. Además, sus hermanas no estaban tan lejos y seguro que Tracey no tardaría en alcanzarla. Trataba de convencerse que simplemente eran figuraciones tontas.

Se sentó en una roca a descansar, disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde que en poco se pintaría de tonos rojizos y dorados. Que rápido había pasado ese primer día de vacaciones…

Un pequeño ruido a su derecha demandaba a su vista enfocarse en lo que se movía y no en el paisaje. Oh no, tal vez era un Pokemón salvaje. Deseaba haber llevado alguno de los suyos ¿y dónde demonios estaba Tracey? El pánico comenzaba a invadirla hasta que vio las tres caras regordetas debajo de un montón de largas hojas de palmera. Hasta donde sabía, los exeggutor no representaban mayor peligro, pero también sabía que no estaba precisamente en su hábitat natural. Seguro era entrenado o algo necesitaba pues no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Tal vez fue ese Pokemón quien desde un principio la hacía sentir como si alguien vigilaba sus pasos.

- Hola, - Se acercó un poco al exeggutor que seguía inmóvil en el lugar en el que apareció, cerca de las rocas y la vegetación - ¿Tienes entrenador? – Ni un movimiento. Fue ella quien se acercaba con cierta cautela, pues aún temía ser atacada - ¿Estás perdido? ¿Te encuentras bie…

Su pregunta murió en sus labios.

Cuando estuvo a un escaso metro del vegetal éste comenzó a mostrar un extraño brillo azul en los ojos atrapando la mirada de la chica, sumiéndola en un poderoso trance sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Su estado se volvió completamente inmóvil, los parpados de la chica comenzaron a estar más y más pesados, finalmente el cuerpo de Misty comenzó a desvanecerse. Estaba en un profundo sueño.

Antes de que tocara la arena, el mismo exeggutor que usó su poderoso ataque de hipnosis sobre ella, ahora la sujetaba cautelosamente con sus delgadas lianas que salieron de entre las hojas de su anatomía. Con cuidado de no lastimar a su presa, el Pokemón de hierba se adentró rápidamente entre la maleza, recorriendo el camino por donde había llegado. Dio unos cuantos brincos, escalando habilidosamente las rocas sin que el peso extra que cargaba representara un problema hasta alcanzar una altura considerable en uno de los acantilados. Se detuvo y esperó, no por mucho, a que llegara su entrenador.

- Excelente trabajo exeggutor, no esperaba menos de ti – La figura de un hombre alto y joven se posó detrás de él y con cuidado tomó a la dormida chica entre sus brazos – Así que… ¿Tu eres la clave para conseguir lo que quiero? – Esa pregunta formulada a Misty era más que retórica, no solo porque ella no fuera capaz de contestarla, sino porque él ya sabía la respuesta. El misterioso sujeto sonrió para sí.

_- ¡Misty! ¡Misty! ¿Dónde estás? _

Desde su localización, el hombre y su Pokemón tenían perfecta visión de toda la costa, fácilmente distinguieron la figura del observador que corría gritando el nombre de la chica que, desde su retorcida percepción, ahora le pertenecía.

_- ¡Ya no estés jugando! ¡Misty! ¡Perdón por tardarme!_

De nuevo una sonrisa siniestra se apoderó de su atractivo rostro.

- Parece que la noticia de tu desaparición no tardará en llegar a los oídos de…nuestro campeón. Hora de irnos exeggutor.

Y como por obra de magia, un extensa obscuridad apareció a sus espaldas, él se giró para entrar de lleno en el remolino negro siendo seguido por su fiel Pokemón.

Un segundo más permaneció esa extraña presencia de temible obscuridad para después desvanecerse en la nada.

**Capítulo I. Ayer Me Dijo un Ave**

En una región alejada a su hogar, donde irónicamente pareciera estar mas cercano el conseguir su anhelado sueño de convertirse en Maestro Pokemón, Ash caminaba pensativo por una de las tantas rutas.

Sentía que esta vez si lo conseguiría, sobre todo ahora que solo estaba a una medalla de distancia para ingresar a la copa Sinnoh. Era cuestión de días, llegar a ciudad Marina, retar al líder, vencerlo. Solo tres pasos que lo separaban de ser contendiente por el campeonato de esa región. Normalmente, el solo pensar en ello le traería energía a su cuerpo e ímpetu a su espíritu competitivo, sin embargo... No sentía nada de eso. En lugar de esas emociones solo había angustia e intranquilidad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del porqué tenía esa terrible sensación, como de un peligro inminente, una catástrofe.

No menos de dos horas atrás se había deshecho del molesto equipo Rocket, no había motivo para temer.

- Lo mejor es si acampamos aquí por esta noche – La voz de Brock retumbó por todo su cerebro, aterrizándolo a la realidad – Mañana continuaremos nuestro camino si es que está bien por ti Ash.

- Si seguro, No hay problema… - Contestó sin mucho ánimo siguiendo a sus compañeros de viaje colina abajo, apartándose del camino hasta un pequeño claro que tenía una perfecta vista del no tan alejado océano.

Dawn comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas para pasar la noche, lo mismo que Brock quien iba sacando los utensilios necesarios para preparar la cena y Ash… él solo tomó el Pokegear que había obtenido recientemente, arrojando el resto de sus cosas, alejándose del grupo sin dar explicaciones.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – Preguntó la chica al mayor del grupo, pensando que tal vez él tendría más información sobre ese repentino cambio de humor en el entrenador.

- No que yo sepa – Brock trató de restarle importancia aunque en realidad también estaba comenzando a preocupase.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la visión de sus amigos, Ash sacó el pokegear de la bolsa de su chaleco y lo apretó fuertemente entre sus dedos. Lo frustraba en demasía, se suponía que aquel aparato sería parte fundamental para mantenerse en un contacto más inmediato con Misty, que con solo apretar unos cuantos botones escucharía su hermosa voz, su perfecta risa y generaría una charla que podría durar horas sobre sus respectivas actividades del día.

Y en lugar de eso ¿Qué obtenía?

_Lo sentimos, la persona que usted desea contactar no está disponible… _

Maldita tecnología, no la entendía y estaba muy seguro que la odiaba por completo. El único consuelo que tenía por el momento era el mensaje de escasos segundos que la chica había dejado en su buzón de voz la noche anterior. Apretó el botón que lo reproduciría por vigésima vez.

_*Bip*_

_¡Hola Ash! Como podrás darte cuenta tengo tu número, es genial que por fin tengas un Pokegear ¡Bienvenido al nuevo siglo! y seguro pronto hablaremos, lo juro, aunque tal vez por ahora no sea posible. Mis hermanas planearon un viaje, nada tan lejano como para llegar hasta Sinnoh… en fin ¡Playa Carmín no suena mal! Pero trataré estar en contacto contigo de todas formas ¿De acuerdo? Que tengas muchas aventuras – como siempre – y … no te olvides de mi. _

_*Bip* _

Sin duda ese mensaje explicaba su incomunicación temporal, pero de cualquier forma no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que, sin siquiera proponérselo había aceptado los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía con respecto a Misty.

En realidad no sabía ni como es que "lo descubrió". Sentía simpatía por ese término, como si se tratara de algo perdido o de algo que no existía hasta el momento en que ese sentimiento surgiera desde lo más profundo de su alma hasta asomarse en la superficie de su ser, porque hubiese estado enterrado, guardado como un preciado tesoro.

Tal vez era solo que en realidad resultaba ser así de despistado y solo le tomó poco más de siete años darse cuenta de que siempre fue así, de que siempre estuvo allí… Su amor por Misty.

El único problema que veía con respecto a ese tema no era otro que la distancia. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando tuvo alguna oportunidad de retenerla a su lado. No ahora, a cientos de kilómetros de por medio. Claro que pensó en decírselo por teléfono o en alguna carta… solo se había detenido porque sabía que esa no era la forma correcta, tenía que ser en persona y ese era su plan: Terminando la liga de Sinnoh viajaría hasta ella, le confesaría todo… y serían felices, lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, no dejaría que se alejara de él más de lo que ya estaba. No más largos silencios entre ellos como en años pasados, no más brechas, la tendría cerca de su corazón, de su pensamiento a cada momento hasta el día que la pudiera tener entre sus brazos.

Allí es donde sus constantes llamadas, sus cartas y el bendito aparato que tenía en mano jugaban una pieza clave. Al parecer, nada de eso era suficiente…

- Dawn… - A pesar de estar distraído con sus deberes como cocinero, Brock, como figura fraterna, siempre estaba al pendiente de sus acompañantes y no dudó en llamar la atención de la chica, quien pretendía dirigirse por el mismo camino que había tomado Ash minutos atrás – Déjalo en paz, ya regresará.

- Yo solo… - Contestó nerviosa. Sentía que Brock trataba de impedir que se le acercara al entrenador más de la cuenta. De qué lo protegía tanto, no tenía ni una pista. Lo único que deseaba era conocerlo más, porque… Sin dar batalla cedió resignada a la petición de Brock y solo se sentó sobre un tronco junto con piplup para cepillarlo.

Llegó el atardecer. Ash no tardó en reunirse con los demás un poco más repuesto de su propia tristeza.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, un poco de charla ligera sumado a cuatro tazones de sopa hacían que Ash se olvidara de sus problemas, de sus miedos…

No fue sino hasta la hora de dormir que se encontró dando vueltas dentro de su saco. Otra vez. Esa incertidumbre le oprimía fuertemente el pecho negándole el derecho a descansar. Problema que no parecía presentarse en Pikachu que dormía como tronco, lo mismo que Brock.

Necesitaba hacer algo, porque definitivamente quedarse allí inmóvil viendo el no tan agradable techo de la desgastada casa de campaña no le traía ninguna tranquilidad.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Pikachu o si no sufriría la furia de su amarillo amigo, si que podía ser huraño por ser despertado. Se colocó sus zapatos y salió del improvisado refugio. El simple espectáculo del océano tranquilo resplandeciendo con los plateados halos de luna llena sobre él ya le daba una paz infinita.

Nunca fue una persona que disfrutara ese tipo de ambientes, no era particularmente feliz cuando salía de vacaciones de niño con su madre, pero ahora, ahora cualquier clase de ambiente acuático lo atraía, tal vez era porque así le resultaba más fácil pensar en Misty. Ella era lo que amaba, no el mar, no el océano… era y siempre sería ella…

Tan concentrado estaba en recordar cada detalle de Misty que no se percató en que momento el mar comenzó a rugir, no con un estruendo ensordecedor, sino solo un extraño movimiento desde el centro del agua o eso parecía. Había otra cosa más que le pareció fuera de lugar: La luna… Seguro, era la etapa en la que se veía más grande y luminosa, pero ¿Era normal que pareciera como si tocara el mar?

Algo muy raro estaba pasando. Como si hubiera algo que quisiera llamarle o al menos así le pareció.

Generalmente eso era lo que él hacía: buscar una aventura a cualquier lado que llegaba, aunque esta vez… Estaba seguro que no quería involucrarse con lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir y esta era la única vez que no tendría oportunidad de escaparse.

Caminó muy despacio bajando del claro donde estaba, por el sendero que tomó en la tarde, esta vez sin detenerse hasta alcanzar la costa. Sin duda algo estaba por suceder, las olas crecían repentinamente y de la misma manera se desvanecían. Un fuerte resplandor plateado casi lo cegaba en un segundo, al siguiente, volvía la obscuridad absoluta de la noche.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Tal vez no era nada, tal vez lo mejor era alejarse, quería hacerlo, regresar hasta su refugio para dormir hasta muy entrada la mañana… Y aun así sus pies no se movían, solo esperaba a que ese _algo_ que desconocía simplemente pasara.

Una nueva y grande ola se acercó mucho hasta él, pero esta vez no disminuyó, crecía más y más envolviéndose en esa aura plateada que minutos atrás vio como si descendiera del satélite nocturno. Una mística marejada de más de seis metros que no impactaba contra la playa, solo estaba allí, formando una gran esfera de agua.

Finalmente la burbuja brillante frente a él reventó, sin que en verdad le sorprendiera la presencia del Pokemón que ahora lo miraba con cariño y respeto.

_- Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro… Elegido_ – El ave legendaria se comunicaba a través de telepatía con el chico en quien había aprendido a confiar.

- Lugia – Aquella palabra fue más para si mismo, tratando de darle un sentido al encuentro que llegaba de manera repentina, sin embargo le resultaba _**necesario**_ – Cierto, a pasado tiempo y pensé que no era más el elegido… Qué eso era solo cosa de una vez, así que no entiendo…

_- No eras el elegido porque lo diga una leyenda, mucho menos porque así te hayan nombrado una tribu de humanos_. – Su _voz_ era tan imponente y autoritaria que a Ash no le quedaba más remedio que escucharla atento – _Eres el elegido porque así lo decidí yo. Yo te escogí, por eso es que ahora acudo a ti, cuando tú más lo necesitas _

- ¿Me elegiste? ¿Para qué? ¿Ayuda? ¿A que te refieres con todo eso? – Esas eran solo algunas de las tantas preguntas que se había formulado con rapidez en su cabeza. Estaba confundido y aunque no lo dijera, también se encontraba asustado.

_- Son momentos difíciles para ti, lo serán para mi también, por eso es que me veo en la necesidad de otorgarte las cualidades de un verdadero guerrero antes de tiempo, solo así podrás llevar a cabo la importante tarea que te espera. _

El ave legendaria todavía no contestaba sus primeras preguntas cuando ya le había generado decenas de cuestionamientos más.

- ¡Yo no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo! – comenzó a desesperarse sin perder un segundo en demostrar su molestia – Si estás en problemas sabes que yo te ayudaré, pero necesito saber que es lo que pasa.

_- Todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, por ahora solo tienes que saber no soy yo el que está en peligro, eres tú o mas bien… Tu más preciado tesoro…_

Ash era un niño sin ninguna clase de posesiones y aunque las tuviera estaba seguro que no le importaría quedarse sin nada.

- Yo no tengo ningún tesoro…

_- Es porque estás pensando como lo hacen los humanos. Lo tienes, siempre lo has tenido. El más grandioso de tus sentimientos, el que te otorga grandeza… es Amor. _

Si le hubieran dicho eso en cualquier otra época de su pasado seguiría sin comprenderlo, pero ahora, solo le tomó un segundo entender de que le hablaba Lugia. Cierto que tenía un tesoro, uno que recién había descubierto y que sin duda temía perder…

- ¿Misty? – Su voz se quebró al mencionar su nombre. Esperaba que el ave le negara, lo llamara un tonto, que se tratara de cualquier otra cosa. Al contrario, Lugia solo asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con pena - ¿Qué… que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? ¿Contigo? ¡Qué quieres tu de ella!

_- No soy yo, es alguien más… un ser maligno quien desea controlar el poder que ella posee… _

- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dímelo! – No podía pensar con claridad. Solo deseaba saber lo que estaba pasando, asegurarse de que Misty estuviera a salvo, aunque resultaba obvio que no iba a ser así.

_- No lo sé con certeza, no se encuentran en este mundo ahora… _

- ¿Qué?... – Lo peor que podía imaginar con esa frase le produjo lagrimas al instante. Solo se contuvo de romper en llanto cuando Lugia continuó "hablando"

_- No esta muerta, si es lo que crees, quien la tiene se mueve entre dimensiones… Es alguien muy poderoso, podría destruirla a ella, a ti, a todos nosotros. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda._

- Lo venceré. – Apretó los puños con furia. Por supuesto que lo haría trizas, a quien sea que se atreviera a lastimarla.

_- No. Si lo enfrentaras ahora seguro fracasarás. Necesitas convertirte en un verdadero Guerrero primero, pero no resultará tan fácil… _

- Dime como. – Fue lo único que dijo, sin un atisbo de duda en la voz.

Lugia no esperaba menos de él, sabía que no se había equivocado en hacer su elección. Su guerrero pelearía sin importar los riesgos, lo veía en la determinación asomada en sus ojos.

_- Tienes que ir hasta donde el ardor del verano eterno no quema, en la tierra de las aves sagradas. Ellas te encomendarán tres tareas. Si las superas, entonces habrás probado ser digno de los poderes que yo te voy a otorgar. _

- Bien, haré lo que sea.

_- Nos volveremos a encontrar, lo sé, hasta entonces…_

Acercó una de sus alas a la frente del chico, apenas rozándole la piel, pero Ash pudo sentir como una enorme fuerza se ejercía desde el Pokemón hasta él, era tanta la pesadez en su cabeza que se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos, en cuanto lo hizo, la conexión entre Pokemón y entrenador se rompió, dejando a Ash muy desconcertado.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

_- Te mostrará un reflejo del futuro, lo que puede pasar si fracasas… _

Contrario a como había llegado, desapareció de manera rápida en un arrebatado vendaval que se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ash se quedó allí, inmóvil por segundos, jadeando en busca de aire. Sentía que se estaba ahogando, que la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo y de a poco fue dirigiendo sus pasos de vuelta a su campamento. Primero con movimientos lentos, pesados, después como si poseyera velocidad sobre humana, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, El camino que primero realizó en quince minutos ahora lo hizo en dos.

Llegó más que sofocado, pasaba su saliva para intentar hidratarse a sí mismo y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza irrumpió en su casa de campaña, moviendo violentamente las figuras durmientes de sus amigos.

- ¡Despierten! ¡Brock! ¡Pikachu! - Sacudía alternando entre su Pokemón y su amigo - !Vamos Brock! !Dawn! !Dawn! - Llamaba a la chica que se encontraba en su propia casa de campaña. Esperaba que esos gritos fueran suficientes para despertarla.

- Ash... ¿Qué pasa? - Su amigo aún no conseguía despabilarse del todo, aunque parecía importante lo que le ocurría a Ash, él simplemente quería seguir durmiendo. - ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?

- ¡No! Esto es importante

- ¿Qué es importante? - Preguntó Dawn adormilada, tallando sus ojos.

- Misty, ella...

- ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿No habías dicho que no contestaba su Pokegear?

Hasta ese momento, aquel pequeño detalle que lo estaba molestando por dos días, de repente le pareció demasiado importante. Tal vez realizar la tarea que le encomendó Lugia no parecía tan descabellado después de todo.

- No... - Esa palabra fue más para si que como contestación a Brock. Sus amigos lo miraban expectantes, lo mismo que piplup y pikachu, todos con la misma expresión de desconcierto, mientras Ash seguía sumido en su propio terror, hasta que simplemente estalló - !Debemos irnos ahora mismo, si Ciudad Marina es lo más cercano debemos llegar allí ya! !Buscar un vuelo o un barco o...!

- ¡Ash tranquilízate! - Pidió Brock, quien se encontraba más que despierto ahora - ¿Quieres explicarnos que es lo que pasa primero?

- Misty está en peligro - Fue lo único que dijo con seriedad absoluta.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - Sabía que Ash nunca jugaría con algo así, de todas maneras quería cerciorarse.

- Si Brock, debemos ir a Kanto cuanto antes, tal vez el profesor Oak sepa que hacer o a donde ir...

- ¿Cómo es que aseguras eso? Si no hablaste con ella ¿Quién te lo dijo? - Las preguntas de Dawn iban dirigidas con cierto enojo e intranquilidad. ¿Por qué debiera cambiar sus planes por una chica a la que ni conocía?

- Es una larga historia... - Fue lo único que dijo Ash al momento que comenzaba a recolectar sus cosas guardándolas todas en su mochila.

- Espera un segundo Ash... - Brock trató de razonar con él. Lo conocía y todo se podía deber a una mala pesadilla o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Escuchen! no estoy pidiendo su permiso o su aprobación. Esto es lo que tengo que hacer, pueden acompañarme o no, pero yo me voy ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO!

En todos su años de conocerlo, Brock nunca lo había escuchado tan enojado con respecto a algo. Sabía que dejarlo ir solo no era precisamente prudente. Si todo era solo una equivocación no habría mayor daño si se adelantaban hacia ciudad Marina.

- Esta bien Ash, yo voy contigo.

- Bien. - Respondió el entrenador más tranquilo para después dirigir la mirada hacia la chica - ¿Dawn?

Ella de verdad no quería viajar a otra región por _Misty_, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pudiera ocurrir, pero lo cierto es que no estaba dispuesta a apartarse de Ash, no ahora ni nunca.

- Los acompaño. A donde sea que vayan. - Fue lo único que pudo decir tratando de ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos que estaban detrás de esa decisión.

No se dijo más y en silencio los tres chicos recogieron el campamento en tiempo record, empezando de nuevo el camino hacia ciudad Marina, bajo la inigualable luz blanca de luna.

_"Voy a traerte de vuelta a mi lado Misty"_ pensaba Ash con la determinación más grande que cualquier ser humano pudiera poseer jamás _"Eso te lo prometo..."_

* * *

_ Y así concluye esta primera parte. Como siempre saben que espero sus comentarios, criticas y/o sugerencias al respecto.. Ustedes disculparan el titulo del primer capitulo pero fue precisamente esa canción (**Ayer me dijo un ave** de Caifanes) que me inspiró a realizar toda la historia. Todo pasó cuando buscaba inspiración para mis one shots de "Música y Amor"... que ya lo tengo bastante abandonado y por eso ya lo voy a actualizar jaja. _

_Bueno es todo por ahora, esperemos que pronto les traiga nuevas actualizaciones ;) _


	2. Olvidarte

_Creo que no me había tardado tanto para hacer una actualización ¿O si? En fin, saben que tengo otros fics y bueno espero que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo para subir nuevos capítulos, también me costó trabajo porque según yo tenía una idea de como se supone que iba a ser este fic y sin quererlo se ha ido por otros rumbos U_U Espero que de todas formas la historia les parezca interesante, Sin más los dejo con este segundo capitulo. !Disfruten!_

**Capítulo II. Olvidarte**

Seguía despierto. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, simplemente no podía dormir. Ya habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Lugia y Ash ya sentía que moriría. Solo un poco más de 48 horas de incertidumbre fueron suficientes para poner en duda la sanidad mental del entrenador.

Después de que hubo contado la historia de su encuentro con el legendario Pokemón, Brock estaba convencido de que no se trataba más que de un delirio, una mala jugada de su mente, pero eso no detuvo su camino, aunque si un poco los locos impulsos de Ash, quien no dejaba de planear su futuro viaje hasta las islas Shamouti. Brock lo pudo convencer de que eso solo ocurriría una vez que confirmaran la desaparición de Misty… Tarea que se había vuelto imposible al no poderse comunicar con nadie.

Día y noche, Ash marcó desde el pokegear cuanto teléfono pudo recordar. El gimnasio, el de Misty, Daisy, el profesor Oak. Todo intento de contactar a alguien en Kanto había sido inútil. El aparato portátil de comunicación no tardó en quedarse sin batería después de un día de constante uso.

Brock continuaba diciendo que solo se trataba de infortunadas coincidencias, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a preocuparse, después de todo había vivido tantas aventuras a lado de Ash, todos los sucesos raros que ocurrían en torno a el que bien su historia podía ser real. No se atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta para no alterar al entrenador más de lo que ya estaba. Solo esperaba en silencio que al llegar a ciudad Marina todo se resolvería.

Solo unas cuantas horas más para que eso ocurriera. Los últimos días habían sido de un viaje intenso, largas jornadas sin siquiera probar alimento y caminar sin parar. El trío estuvo muy agradecido con el señor que accedió a llevarlos en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Dawn no lo había percibido como algo bueno cuando vio que el vehículo, transporte de carga para las granjas cercanas no era precisamente de primera clase, detalle que dejó pasar una vez estuvo acomodada entre las pacas de paja, quedándose dormida en el acto.

Todos estaban cansados y tal vez el más cansado de ellos sin duda era Ash, apenas si había cerrado los ojos un par de minutos en todo ese tiempo. Sentía que el encuentro con Lugia había ocurrido apenas segundos atrás y al mismo tiempo e ilógicamente le parecía que todo era parte de una antigua leyenda ocurrida hace mil años. Sus ojos se cerraron solo por inercia, porque era de noche y se supone que así fueran las cosas, solo le quedaba escuchar atento a las ruedas del automóvil al moverse mientras imaginaba como sería cuando terminara esa horrible profecía de perder a la mujer que amaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Una sensación de euforia la invadía y no era para menos. Después de años de esperar para verlo, de soñarlo cada noche con su reencuentro, de perderse en sus ojos y aterrizar en sus brazos, por fin había llegado el día de volver a estar con Ash. _

_El escenario era idóneo. Un enorme prado rebosante de hermosas flores silvestres multicolores y vegetación, la tarde caía lentamente pintando el cielo de naranja y al mismo tiempo proporcionaba unos extraños matices violáceos. _

_Lucía la mejor de las sonrisas, sus mejillas ligeramente rosas, resaltando de manera dulce y tierna la blancura de su piel y la intensidad de sus orbes esmeraldas. Estaba ansiosa, de vez en cuando pasaba sus manos sobre su vestido blanco, comprobando que este se encontrara perfecto, su cabello suelto parecía más como hilitos de fuego al ser mecidos por el ligero viento._

_- Adivina quien es - Una voz de por más risueña le acariciaba el oído, mientras que un par de manos cubrían sus ojos. Ella sonrió al distinguir de quien se trataba y como no hacerlo, hace tanto ya que lo esperaba. _

_Se dio la vuelta liberándose de esa falsa ceguera para tenerlo de frente por fin, a él, a su único amor._

_- Ash... - Susurró suavemente al momento que lo abrazaba con fuerza. _

_- ¿Me extrañaste? - Bromeó él, sujetándola con igual cantidad de fuerza como de cariño_

_- Si, no tienes idea de cuanto y... ¿Sabes por qué? - Titubeaba, pero estaba decidida a confesarle su secreto más oculto. Él se apartó del refugio de su abrazo, murmurando un "No" como respuesta. - Porque... Porque... - se forzó a si misma a continuar - Porque te amo Ash. Siempre tuve miedo de decírtelo, pero teniéndote aquí, así, me doy cuenta que no tenía nada que temer. _

_Era cierto, cualquier miedo que pudiera sentir era dispersado por el contacto de su piel con los brazos del chico que aun la rodeaban ligeramente. Ash no lo decía, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, ella podía sentirlo, como su amor se trataba de un sentimiento mutuo y compartido. _

_- Misty, ¿Tu crees que yo te amo? – La pregunta fue inesperada, la pelirroja solo se quedó mirando al chico directamente a los ojos, asintiendo levemente y como no creerlo si su mirada tierna, su reencuentro cálido, él parecía tan complacido con tenerla de vuelta, se veía tan feliz… O eso parecía hasta que su semblante cambió pasando de ser amable y reconfortante a uno muy sombrío. – Solo te estás engañando, Misty. _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dawn estaba realmente sorprendida, no por la gran ciudad, tampoco le interesaba la preocupación de Brock que se advertía cada vez más grande, como una llamarada levantada por la yesca, pero Ash... Eso era algo que si le interesaba y sentía un poco de ansiedad con respecto a la actitud del entrenador, pues desde que llegaron a ciudad Marina, él no había hecho ni un solo intento de ir al gimnasio, probablemente no habría pronunciado ni una sola palabra tampoco, de no ser por las pocas maldiciones que dirigía al teléfono del cual se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ese aparato.

Parecía que los resultados eran igual que con el pokegear: nada y de allí el motivo por el cual Brock se veía más y más angustiado.

¿Cuan importante era esa tal Misty? No lo sabía, algo muy dentro de ella le gritaba que tal vez era mejor si nunca lo averiguaba. Ignorar ciertas cosas es lo mejor cuando se fantasea con obtener un amor. Pero por más que quisiera desviar la mirada, hacer de cuenta de que era inexistente el sufrimiento que experimentaba Ash en ese momento... Algunas cosas simplemente son demasiado obvias como para ser ignoradas.

- Ash... - Brock se acercó al entrenador poniendo una mano en su hombro como un gesto de amistoso consuelo. - Ya lo has intentado demasiado. Debes descansar, aunque sea un poco...

- Lo que debo de hacer, es ir a las islas Shamouti. Es la única forma de encontrarla…

- Ash, no lo sabemos.

- ¡Si! ¡Si lo sabemos! – De un manotazo rompió el contacto que el criador aun ejercía sobre su hombro - ¿Por qué no me quieres creer Brock? ¡Sabes que no inventaría algo así!

- Tranquilízate, Ash. Sabes que estoy de tu parte, solo creo que debemos comunicarnos…

- Entonces seguiré intentando – Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de concentrarse nuevamente en la pantalla del video teléfono, marcando el número del gimnasio por enésima vez.

Aunque en esta ocasión, el resultado sería diferente.

Después de tan solo unos segundos de espera, la pantalla se iluminó, revelando a Tracey. El ver el rostro de su antiguo amigo de aventuras lo había impresionado un poco, sobre todo porque no se imaginó que alguien le contestara, mucho menos él. Sus ojos parecían cansados acompañados de marcadas ojeras, su expresión era opaca. Sabía que aquello bien podría tratarse de un reflejo de si mismo.

_- Ash… Que sorpresa _– Articuló las palabras pausadamente, tratando de esbozar algo que pareciera una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti – Contestó Ash. Brock se había posicionado detrás de él, quedando solo como mero observador de la conversación que se estaba generando – No imaginé que estuvieras en el gimnasio.

_- Si, bueno…_ - Tracey contestó nervioso al momento que volteaba hacia atrás, como si se asegurara de que nadie más escuchara sus palabras o siquiera volteara a su dirección.

- Además que he intentado comunicarme desde hace un par de días y no…

_- Cierto, acabamos de llegar. Creo que estuvimos demasiado ocupados en ciudad Carmín, las chicas se habían olvidado por completo del gimnasio_ – Su mirada denotaba tristeza al recordar lo acontecido en los últimos días, Ash lo podía percibir, pero realmente no actuó sorprendido ni ansioso.

- Tu fuiste a las vacaciones – Ash inquirió, Tracey solo asintió.

- ¿Crees que pudiéramos hablar con Misty? – Finalmente Brock se inclinó un poco para ser visto por el observador.

_- No creo que eso sea posible. _

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Brock. Ash parecía mudo tal vez un poco indiferente a lo que Tracey pudiera contestar, solo mantenía los ojos fijos en el observador.

_- Supongo que no tiene caso que se los oculte –_ Pasó sus manos sobre su rostro y a lo largo de su cabello, alargando el momento de tener que comunicarles la terrible noticia. Sabía de los sentimientos de Ash y solo podía imaginar lo terrible que sería para él. – _Misty… ella, desapareció en ciudad Carmín._

La expresión de Ash no cambió tras las palabras de Tracey, siguió rígido en el taburete, si acaso hundió las uñas sobre sus rodillas con rudeza, pero de una manera casi imperceptible. Por otra parte Brock sentía como la frase iba haciendo estragos en su cerebro al tratar de analizarla.

- ¿Qu.. qué? ¿Cómo que desapareció? - Poco a poco iba entendiendo que la visita de Lugia a Ash no había sido una advertencia, sino una noticia, la información de un hecho ocurrido que no podía ser modificado ya.

Tracey solo suspiró, consternado por tener que dar la noticia, aunque al mismo tiempo le costaba trabajo entender la reacción de Ash, parecía tan calmado y tranquilo. Claramente no percibía ese remolino de emociones que lo estaban atormentando.

_- No estamos seguros de qué sucedió, en un momento estaba ella disfrutando de sus vacaciones al igual que todos nosotros y al siguiente... _- Trató de omitir la parte del relato donde él la dejó vagar sola a su suerte, la culpabilidad ya era demasiado grande como para que a parte se la echaran en cara. - _Ya no la encontramos. Desde entonces hemos estado en la estación de ciudad Carmín y en intensas búsquedas a lo largo de toda la costa, pero no hemos hallado nada, ni siquiera una pista. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. _

_- _O como si estuviera en otra dimensión - Ash habló más para si, recordando lo poco que Lugia le reveló con respecto a qué le había ocurrido a Misty, o mejor dicho, de quien la había robado, provocando toda esa desgracia.

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_ Para Tracey no había pasado desapercibido el comentario anterior, aunque Ash solo lo ignoró

- Debo irme ahora - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, mientras se ponía de pie con claras intenciones de salir corriendo, de buscar una manera para llegar hacia donde el ave legendaria le había indicado y terminar con esas estúpidas pruebas. Era la única manera de encontrar a Misty.

- ¡Espera Ash! - Brock lo frenó de nueva cuenta - ¿No crees que debiéramos explicarles a sus hermanas lo qué pasa?

- No haría ninguna diferencia, sabes que es lo que realmente se tiene que hacer ¡Y no entiendo porqué lo sigues impidiendo!

- Podríamos necesitar apoyo, no sabemos...

_- !Esperen! Ustedes dos actúan como si no les importara, ¿Y de que diablos hablan? pero si hay algo que deban decirme, creo que merezco saberlo_ - Tracey no entendía como es que Ash actuaba tan... raro. Había algo detrás de ese comportamiento y sabía que tenía que ver con la reciente desaparición de su amiga.

Brock le hizo una seña con la cabeza al entrenador para que volviera a sentarse frente a la pantalla e intentara explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Ash entendió la silenciosa orden y soltando un fuerte suspiro se volvió a acomodar en su lugar, teniendo de frente a un expectante Tracey.

- Realmente no necesitaba que me dijeras algo que ya sabía, pero Brock insistió.

_- ¿Sabías? Qué.. la desaparición de Misty. Ya lo sabías -_ Le parecía imposible que Ash se hubiera enterado, nadie aparte del cuerpo policiaco en Carmín tenía ese conocimiento, pero Ash con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se lo confirmó. - _¿Cómo es eso?_

- Lugia me lo dijo.

_- ¿Lugia? _

- Hace tres días, se apareció y me lo dijo.

_- ¡¿Cómo?! -_ Su mente extenuada no le ayudaba a comprender eso, un ave legendaria, uno que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer cuando viajo con Ash, siendo ese atolondrado entrenador el Elegido. - _¿Por qué un Pokemón te diría a ti algo así?_

- Dijo que solo yo podía salvarla... - De nuevo se vio sacudido por su propia experiencia, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo absurda que resultaba - Escucha Tracey, es realmente muy largo de contar y dudo que sea buena idea hacerlo por teléfono.

_- Entonces, tienes que venir a Celeste, sin duda Daisy y las otras querrán escuchar lo que sabes. _

- No puedo, tengo que ir a donde me dijo, ¡Tengo que salvarla! - Ash comenzaba a alterarse y hubiera alcanzado niveles exagerados de desesperación sino fuera por la intervención de Brock

- Todos entendemos que encontrar a Misty es una prioridad y tal vez solo siguiendo el camino que te indicó Lugia se pueda conseguir, pero creo que tenemos que ir a Celeste primero. Si creo que debieras contarle a sus hermanas lo que sabes Ash, ellas tienen que saberlo ¿Lo entiendes? - Ash solo asintió. Eran la familia de Misty después de todo y seguro que debían estar muy alteradas, aunque dudaba que lo que les pudiera informar les diera algo de tranquilidad - Además, creo que para llevar a cabo esta misión, necesitarás toda la ayuda que podamos brindarte entre todos.

- Esta bien, iré, pero necesito ver al profesor Oak una vez que llegue a Kanto, tal vez él pueda darnos información que sea útil.

_- Eso no será problema, le diré que se reúna con nosotros en el gimnasio._

- Nos veremos pronto entonces. - Fue todo lo que Ash atinó a decir antes de cortar las comunicación. Quería evitar que se le hiciera cualquier tipo de interrogatorio, ya contestaría ciertas preguntas, pero todo a su tiempo.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos. Solo los ruidos propios de la gente realizando sus actividades regulares en el centro era lo único que prevalecía.

- Veré que vuelos hay para Kanto, nos iremos tan pronto como nos sea posible - Brock fue quien rompió la quietud. De cierta manera se sentía mal por no haber creído en Ash desde el primer instante, pero su amigo no lo culpaba, solo asintió a lo que creyó era un buen plan - Mientras tanto dejaré nuestros Pokemón con la enfermera para que descansen, tu también debieras recostarte un poco.

No estaba seguro si Ash acataría su ultima sugerencia, de todos modos no podía quedarse a averiguarlo, había muchas cosas por hacer y debía hacerlo rápido.

Pasó de largo a Dawn, quien estuvo plantada atrás de ellos escuchando cada detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo, más importante aún, de lo que iba a ocurrir y ella simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Es que nadie pensaba tomarla en cuenta? De repente tenían que viajar a otra región ¿Y que si ella se negaba? Lo mas seguro es que no cambiaría en nada los planes formulados por sus amigos y eso la lastimaba profundamente.

Ash también se levantó de su lugar, mirando a Dawn por breves segundos antes de pasar a su lado, sin darle mayor importancia, no es que tuviera algo en contra de ella, era solo que en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada.

- ¡E... Espera un momento Ash! - Dawn reaccionó poco después que la indiferencia e esa mirada achocolatada dejara de lastimarla. Lo tomó de la muñeca, haciéndolo que se volteara para que la encarara, cosa que él hizo de muy mala gana - ¿De verdad vas a irte así como así? ¿No crees que debieras de considerarlo?

- Creo que no entiendes, esto no es algo que deba pensar, esto es algo que tengo que hacer

- Pero... ¿Qué hay de la liga? ¿Qué hay de todo eso, de tus sueños?

Ahora entendía un poco lo que Dawn trataba de saber y entendía su preocupación. La sostuvo de la mano de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho no muchos minutos atrás. La miró a los ojos para que entendiera que no había ni un atisbo de duda en lo que estaba apunto de decirle.

- No me importa. Si todo el esfuerzo que he realizado en esta liga se va a la basura porque me vaya ahora, realmente no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Se quedó observando la reacción de la chica solo en caso que necesitara que se lo expresara mas claramente. Como Dawn no tenía intención de cuestionarlo mas, la soltó y caminó en dirección hacia la salida del centro Pokemón.

Y es que no le quedaba la menor duda de que Ash decía la verdad. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar, porque si a él no le importaban sus propios sueños, mucho menos le importarían los de Dawn. Su esfuerzo, su dedicación en los concursos... Nada de eso le iba importar y seguro tampoco le importaría si ella decidía quedarse en Sinnoh.

Muy cierto era que él no se lo había pedido, Ash era un buen amigo y él jamás le pediría que renunciara a su sueño de ser una gran coordinadora, pero también era cierto que Dawn no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a estar con él.

Lo seguiría, a donde fuera, ella lo acompañaría y esa era su decisión final.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_- ¿Qué? - Ella retrocedió un par de pasos al entender lo que Ash trataba de explicarle, había tenido suficiente con eso y no quería escuchar más, pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola de las muñecas, mirándola directo a los ojos con verdadera saña. _

_- Si creías que algo tan ridículo como que yo me enamorara de ti podría pasar, entonces eres más tonta de lo que pensé. _

_- ¡Está bien! – Intentó soltarse, forcejeaba contra las manos que la aprisionaban con la clara intención de huir, más no lo conseguía – No tienes que decir más, entendí perfectamente ¡Déjame ir ya!_

_- No, no creo que entiendas en lo más mínimo, por eso me veo en la necesidad de tener que hacerlo de esta manera – La atrajo hacia el con un movimiento violento, lastimándola un poco puesto que ella se resistía a la crueldad de su toque, a la rudeza de ese ataque. Misty solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras Ash decidía seguir hablando – Yo no te quiero y jamás podría hacerlo porque tu no eres nada para mí. _

_- ¡Déjame! – Gritó la chica con desesperación - ¡No es verdad! – Finalmente se soltó para correr alejándose de Ash. _

_A cada paso que daba el encantador paisaje que la había rodeado cambiaba drásticamente, todo se volvía sombrío, el cielo se ennegrecía, las flores comenzaban a marchitarse. Una figura gigante, una sombra recorría los campos junto con ella ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué la seguía? _

_Se detuvo asustada al notar la presencia de esa criatura que se movía con agilidad por el agua. ¿Agua? Ella estaba en el campo no en el agua, además ¿Dónde había quedado Ash? No podía haberse alejado mucho de él, pero parecía como si se encontrara infinitamente sola en ese lugar y comenzó a sentir miedo. _

_Se dejó caer sobre la extraña superficie que ondulaba, al paso de la enorme figura que seguía envuelta en el misterio, si acaso alcanzaba distinguir la silueta de un par de alas extendidas con majestuosidad. No entendía nada, solo se soltó a llorar por las palabras del entrenador que hasta entonces le habían alcanzado al corazón rompiéndolo por completo. _

_- ¿Por qué Ash? – Sollozó – ¿Por qué me haces esto? _

_- Porque necesitas entender. _

_Detuvo su llanto y levantó la vista de golpe para encontrar al chico, dueño de su afecto, parado frente a ella. De nuevo estaba esa extraña expresión en el chico llena de maldad. No, ese no podía ser Ash. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Qué no me quieres? – Preguntó llorosa y dolida. _

_- Exactamente eso. _

_- No te creo ¡Porque no es cierto! _

_- Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, pero es mejor que aceptes lo que es, entre más rápido lo comprendas, más rápido podrás olvidarte de toda esa tontería de decir que me amas. _

_- ¿Olvidarte? – Rió para ella. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que ese no era Ash, el jamás hablaría de esa manera con respecto a los sentimientos de nadie, como si no le importara o tratándose de basura. - ¿Dejar de amarte? Ash, - Se levantó, limpiándose el rostro de sus previas lágrimas – Yo jamás dejaría de hacer tal cosa. _

_La convicción en sus palabras sorprendieron al chico aunque no del todo. Esperaba que no fuera tan sencillo. _

_- Entre más rápido lo hagas, menos doloroso será para ti, pero si tu quieres que sea así de la forma difícil, tendré que esforzarme más _

_- ¿Ah? ¿De que estás…?_

_Un fuerte crujido se escuchó debajo de sus pies y la extraña superficie sobre la que estaba parada comenzó a cuartearse. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un enorme Lugia de un horrible color negro y ojos rojos se apareció frente a ella amenazando con atacarla._

_- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Gritó aterrada, retrocediendo de la presencia de la temible ave legendaria que aleteaba con furia sus grandes alas. Hubiera corrido despavorida de no ser que notó como el joven con quien estuvo hablando antes de la llegada de Lugia, estaba tranquilamente parado a lado de la salvaje bestia - ¿Ash?_

_**- Esto no parará hasta que te des cuenta de que esos dos son tus enemigos**__ – Una voz sonó por todo el ambiente, pero no provenía del Lugia obscuro, mucho menos era la voz de Ash, quien solo estaba allí parado, mirándola sombríamente. _

_- ¿ Enemigo? Ash nunca sería… _

_**- Te van a destruir, a menos que tu lo hagas primero. **_

_- ¡No! No sé de que se trate todo esto, pero no pienso hacerle daño. _

_**- Me gusta tu fuerza y tu espíritu,**__ – Sonó de nueva cuenta la extraña voz que Misty estaba segura no haber escuchado antes en su vida – __**será muy divertido ver como se hacen trizas.**__ – De repente el Pokemón se lanzó sobre de ella, gruñendo fuertemente. Antes de que la alcanzara, Misty gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, cerrando los ojos sin nada más que hacer, solo aguardar por el ataque de Lugia._

La extraña pesadilla que culminó con un terrible dolor solo se manifestó en el rostro de Misty como una simple incomodidad, un gesto torcido de sus labios mientas fruncía un poco el seño y nada más. Sus dedos temblaban, hundiéndose en la delgada colchoneta que la resguardaba, buscando algo de que aferrarse . En comparación al infierno que estaba viviendo dentro de su mente, su físico se notaba más bien tranquilo.

- Bueno, no esperaba lograrlo a la primera.

El hombre que la había privado de su libertad la miraba con cierta diversión. Pasó sus delgados dedos por la mejilla de la chica, acomodando unos cuantos cabellos que habían invadido su rostro y los colocaba por detrás de su lóbulo.

- Pero no te preocupes, que tiempo tenemos - Le susurró complacido para después alejarse con pasos tranquilos del lecho que había dispuesto para su rehén.

Se movía con gran porte por la sala de esa gran mansión que le pertenecía. Se sirvió una copa de vino tinto dispuesto a degustarlo sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja que muy en contra de su voluntad lo acompañaba.

No dejaba de fascinarlo. Era una chiquilla en apariencia común, muy linda a pesar de tener solo dieciséis o diecisiete años, la ropa que portaba era más que sencilla al igual que su arreglo, aunque claro tenía muy en cuenta que ella no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, dadas las circunstancias de su encuentro. Pero más allá de las apariencias, esa chica era especial, comenzaba a entenderlo.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaban siniestramente entre las sombras, como un extraño animal que no quita la vista de su presa.

- Bueno, - Se levantó dispuesto a seguir con la labor que estaba desempeñando antes. Acomodó un poco el ajustado saco formal negro que portaba, enderezando la corbata esmeralda atada a su cuello. El lujo y la elegancia eran gran parte de su persona, tratando de estar siempre impecable, siempre perfecto. - veamos que está haciendo nuestro pequeño héroe.

Chasqueó los dedos y un círculo luminoso apareció frente a él. Poco a poco desde el centro de esa extraña figura, comenzaron a formarse imágenes. Ese portal le mostraba el rostro desencajado de Ash. Acomodado en el asiento de un avión con la mirada fija en la ventanilla. Sonrió con notoria satisfacción. Al parecer su plan iba marchando a la perfección, de seguro en poco tiempo ese entrenador se encontraría realizando las tres pruebas de Lugia, tal y como quería que sucediera.

Aunque claro, siempre había cosas que no había predispuesto, pero que sin duda podía usar para su beneficio. Eso fue lo que pensó al ver a la chica que estaba junto al entrenador. Una delgada jovencita de cabello y mirada azulada.

- Creo que esto funcionará muy bien. Darkrai... - El Pokemón obscuro comenzó a materializarse a su lado, observando a los tres viajeros que ignoraban que estaban siendo observados. - Creo es hora de otra _ronda y _trata de incluir a esta chiquilla esta vez ¿De acuerdo?

Sin dar más indicaciones hizo para atrás parte de sus delgados cabellos verdes, antes de abandonar la habitación, mientras que Darkrai preparaba una enorme esfera de energías obscuras lanzándola directamente a la indefensa y dormida figura de Misty. No había forma de que ella escapara al ataque que la envolvió por completo para sumergirla de nuevo entre las terribles pesadillas.

* * *

_Sé que siempre digo que habrá mucha acción y carros volando (ok eso no) y siempre me tardo en hacerla aparecer. Espero que el próximo capítulo sea más activo. De una vez les aclaro que no he visto muchos capítulos y que obviamente lo cambié de la trama original al sacarlos de Sinnoh, por eso es que si algunas cosas no son exactas al anime (Como ataques, habilidades especiales, cosas de ese tipo) espero que no les ofenda. De todas formas antes de usar algo lo investigo para que sea lo más exacto posible, pero tal vez haya cosas que necesite "inventarmelas"... En fin, ya saben que cualquier duda sugerencia, comentario, etc. la pueden hacer llegar en un review y todo es tomado en cuenta ;)_

_Canción que me inspiró en este cap. **Sol de Invierno** de Javiera Mena. _

**_AquaticWhisper._**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado, por poco y ya no publico este fic pero en fin aquí está y en cuanto a porque lo hice durante Sinnoh eso se debe a muchas razones, como que este fic está pensado desde hace como 2 años o más, porque no he visto casi nada de Unova y no tengo idea de como son ni Cilan ni Iris, porque necesitaba a Dawn para parte de la trama (Iris no me gusta ni tantito, ni para que la ignoren XD) y... mmm creo que más o menos esas son las razones _

**_Suki90. _**_Gracias por el comentario y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar (no se supone que hubiera sido así, pero en fin el tercer capitulo estará en breve ;) _

**_ElphabaLii._**_ Tu que te has acostumbrado porque a lo mejor ves los nuevos capitulos, yo si acaso he visto 5 y no me han gustado ni Cilan ni Iris. Si es cierto que es lo opuesto a everything, de hecho por eso es q me vi obligada (jaja) a subir esta historia donde Ash sufrirá a más no poder, no sé si parezca pero te adelantó que así será jaja _

**_Giowiz-chan._**_ Gracias por todo lo que me dices, siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado _

**_L'Fleur Noir._**_ Creo que si habrá muchos elementos de la segunda película y me alegra que la forma en como narré a Lugia haya sido disfrutable. Según yo, no se me da mucho el genero, casi siempre termino metiendo más romance... en fin, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que la parte de acción sea buena y si recuerdo lo que decías sobre Ash, creo que es verdad . _

**_BlackAura Wolf._**_ Perdón por la tardía actualización, espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte _

**_Red20. _**_Jajaja, bueno digamos que en mis "inicios al rock" (osea de muy niña) Caifanes era de mis grupos favoritos y esa canción era la numero 1 para mi :p Si en definitiva habrá mucha acción y más pronto que en everything, principalmente porque este fic es de menos capítulos, espero ya en el proximo cap empezar con esa parte, todavía no se ha revelado mucho de este villano pero poco a poco lo irán viendo más. Espero tus comentarios, que siempre estás muy cerca de adivinar lo que ando tramando jaja _

**_snow225._**_ Peeerdon por tardar tanto, creo q te le he prometido desde hace como una semana o más, gracias por todos tus comentarios y sabes que me esfuerzo mucho para que esta historia salga lo mejor posible ;) _

**_Lola S. Austen. _**_Creo que Ash siempre se vará tierno reconociendo que ama a Misty. Dawn no va a ser "mala" en si, solo me gusta darle más trama sobre todo con estas cuestiones del amor, pero casi no me gusta darles esa calidad de maldad, digo a veces el estar enamorado te lleva a hacer cosas erróneas, pero no por eso la gente es mala (casi siempre, pero sabemos que hay excepciones y si hay gente muy muy mala... luego hablamos de eso XD) _

**_Bladimir.505a. _**_Si, definitivamente ver capítulos ayuda y seguí ese consejo para escribir este segundo capítulo (aunq si quisiera que me pases la pagina porque en el review no apareció la dirección) _

**_Mistyket._**_ Pues... amo el genero de aventuras y me cuesta muchisímo trabajo XD pero lo intento y lo intento y muchas cosas terminan saliendo diferentes a como las había pensado jaja. De las misiones creo que empezaran muy muy pronto y... si yo tambien quisiera saber como van a ser XD _

**_aelitayumifriends. _**_Jaja pero si Dawn no ha hecho nada todavía XD y si es genial como actua Ash, tal vez porque nota sus sentimientos y eso lo hace genial jaja. Gracias por leer _

**_joseto1945._**_ ¡Aqui está! Y el tercero estará pronto lo prometo. _


	3. Marcando el Destino

_Ok es muy muy tarde, pero yo trato de cumplir lo que prometo y prometí esto para antes de que amaneciera, así que aquí está... no se que más decir es de verdad muy tarde XD así que solo disfruten _

**Capítulo III. Marcando el Destino**

El relato de Ash fue realmente difícil de digerir y eso saltaba a la vista con solo mirar los rostros asombrados de las hermanas sensacionales, de Tracey e incluso el Profesor Oak tenía sus dudas con respecto a si creerle o no.

Ash suspiró exasperado dejándose caer sobre la silla que estaba a sus espaldas, esperando a que alguien se dignara a hablar.

- Esto... - Como pudo, Daisy sacó un hilo de voz, tratando de trazar algunas palabras - Lo que quieres decir es que la única forma de traer a Misty de vuelta, ¿Es que tu te conviertas en una especie de guerrero? - Ash asintió sabiendo lo raro que eso sonaba, lo que no esperaba era la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Por qué tu? Osea ¿Que tiene que ver Misty contigo? - Violet señaló lo obvio.

- Si, bueno lo que pasa es que... Es que ella... Entonces yo...yo... - Tan preocupado estaba en otras cosas que nunca se le ocurrió en que tendría que contestar a _eso_. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y sus palpitaciones se aceleraban, no estaba listo para confesar sus sentimientos ante la familia de Misty, ni mas ni menos.

- Bueno creo que eso es un beneficio, porque sabemos que Ash siempre sale victorioso de las situaciones mas inverosímiles ¿No es así?

Todos asintieron al razonamiento de Brock y Ash no podría estar más agradecido con su amigo por haberlo librado de lo que pudo ser el momento mas incómodo de su vida.

- Si esa es la única solución, lo mejor es que empiece lo antes posible. – Lo que Lily dijo hacía sentido para todos.

- Y ¿Exactamente como sería eso, Ash? ¿Como es que tienes que superar éstas _misiones_?- Daisy habló en nombre de las tres hermanas que aún no estaban convencidas de nada y menos lo estuvieron al ver el rostro desconcertado de Ash.

- En realidad no lo sé, esperaba que el profesor me pudiera ayudar con eso - Admitió el chico dirigiendo la mirada hacia Samuel.

Él solo masajeaba su barbilla en forma pensativa tratando de recordar algo, cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar.

- La verdad es que esto supera mi campo de conocimiento, - Admitió el adulto, creando una decepción colectiva, después de todo, estaban preocupados por el bienestar de la líder. - pero eso no quiere decir que no exista un experto en la materia que si pueda ayudarnos.

- ¿En serio? - una veta de esperanza deslumbró en los ojos del entrenador

- Si, sobre todo porque sabemos que las pruebas se llevarán a cabo en las islas Shamouti, ya han escuchado leyendas provenientes de las tribus de allá, ¿No es cierto? - El profesor se dirigió a Ash y Tracey, quienes asintieron, recordaban perfectamente esa aventura que había marcado sus vidas - Bueno, pues esas no son las únicas leyendas existentes en esa región. Hay muchas historias que con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en meros mitos, pero estoy seguro que en ellos encontraremos las respuestas que estamos buscando, sobre todo porque conozco a la persona exacta para ayudarnos en esa tarea.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- La hija de un amigo, es muy joven aún, pero desde muy chica se interesó en las leyendas locales y se está especializando en antropología. Creo que será quien mejor nos puede guiar.

- Hablemos con ella entonces.

El profesor asintió dirigiéndose al teléfono para comunicarse con esa mujer lo antes posible, mientras que los demás aguardaban por una respuesta.

Dawn estaba terriblemente callada, solo observando lo que sucedía y lo peor es que de nuevo estaba siendo excluida. Incluso en ese pequeño descanso, todos comenzaban a platicar entre ellos, pero sus amigos de viaje parecía que se habían olvidado por completo de su presencia. Brock parecía más atento a las chicas que se auto nombraban "Hermanas Sensacionales". Claro, aún en situaciones serias estaba más al pendiente de unas cuantas chicas bonitas; mientras que Ash… Suspiró molesta, no se acostumbraba a esta nueva actitud del entrenador, tan preocupado, tan dispuesto a realizar quien sabe qué tareas, incluso sentado, solo esperando, parecía concentrado en un solo objetivo.

- Ella está dispuesta a ayudarnos – El profesor Oak comunicó regresando al lugar donde todos aguardaban – Solo necesita que le proporciones algunos detalles, Ash, para que pueda investigarlo con mayor precisión y no perder el tiempo. – El profesor hizo una seña al chico para que lo siguiera, cosa que Ash hizo sin dudar, al igual que el resto del grupo, cuya presencia no era requerida, pero sentían curiosidad por saber quien era esta jovencita de quien dependía el rumbo que tendría que tomar el entrenador.

Al momento de mirar la pantalla y ver por tan solo unos segundos a quien sería su nueva aliada, no pudo evitar encararla con cierto fastidio.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas tú?

_- No has perdido la costumbre de meterte en problemas ¿Eh Ash? – _En la pantalla aparecía una chica de la misma edad que él, guiñándole el ojo, riendo un poco por la expresión de pocos amigos del entrenador.

- No es que yo hubiera escogido esto...

_- Seguro que te encanta: salvar el día, llevarte la gloria... Además del corazón de una que otra chica atractiva que espera impaciente tu regreso _- Lanzó un beso para acompañar sus dulces palabras.

- ¿Eeehh? - Ash solo se quedó viendo la pantalla sin entender la indirecta. Al contrario del resto del grupo que comentaban y reían por el atrevimiento de la chica, aunque a Dawn no le había hecho mucha gracia

_- Veo que lo ingenuo no se te quita ni con los años, es una lástima, eres guapo, pero no creo tener tiempo de enseñarte ciertas cosas… _

- Ella va ayudar ¿Cómo? - Cuestionó Dawn, tratando de terminar con esa interacción tan incomoda para ella ¿Contra cuantas mujeres competía en realidad?

_- Cierto, el Profesor me pidió que los ayudara con un problema, y estaría más que encantada de hacerlo, oh elegido_ – Reía abiertamente sin dejar de coquetear con Ash – _Así que dime ¿Para qué soy buena? _

- Misty desapareció, – El entrenador habló con total seriedad, era claro que la jovencita no sabía la magnitud del asunto, así que hizo notarlo enseguida. – Ha sido secuestrada, su vida está en riesgo y solo yo puedo ayudarla - Al parecer la estrategia de sinceridad dio resultado, pues el rostro de Melody cambió drásticamente de uno risueño y travieso, a una expresión compuesta igualando la de todos los espectadores de la conversación.

_- Entiendo,_ - Dijo la chica, dejando las bromas de lado - _¿Exactamente que sucedió?_

Una vez que se puso a Melody al tanto de la situación, solo quedaba esperar que ella les diera una respuesta, información o lo que fuera.

_- Creo saber de que se trata todo este asunto, pero preferiría mostrártelo en persona. _

- Quieres decir en las islas...

_- De todas formas tienes que venir, _- Interrumpió Melody - _supongo que estás dispuesto a cumplir la tarea que se_ _te ha encomendado, No es así? _- Ash asintió con decisión a lo que la castaña solo contestó con una sonrisa - _Eso pensé. Tendré todo listo para tu llegada, lo prometo _

- Estaré allá lo más pronto posible.

Ash cortó la comunicación, dándose vuelta para encontrarse con la preocupación personificada en los rostros de sus amigos. Era claro para todos que no había forma de que Ash burlara su destino ahora, el viaje a las misteriosas islas era el siguiente paso y aunque el principal involucrado estaba consciente del riesgo que eso implicaba y se encontraba más que dispuesto a correrlo, eso no evitaba que sus amigos se sintieran ansiosos por ello.

- Supongo que tengo que buscar la forma de llegar a las islas lo más pronto posible...

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso - Daisy salió del fondo de la habitación para estar de frente al chico - Nosotras podemos conseguirte un avión privado y podrás estar allá en cuestión de horas.

- Bien, partiré enseguida.

- Ash, creo que es mejor si _nos_ vamos en unas cuantas horas, - Brock interrumpió - Es mejor que comas algo, descanses un poco. Podremos viajar en la noche y llegaremos al amanecer.

- Preferiría irme ahora - El entrenador enfatizó sus ultimas palabras, pretendía realizar ese viaje él solo y por supuesto que no podría esperar ni un segundo más - Así que, si creen que pueden preparar ese avión pronto, yo ...

- En realidad, creo que Brock tiene razón. – Lily interrumpió al entrenador - Esperar a recargar fuerzas suena como un buen plan,

- Pero, que hay de Misty…

- Todos estamos preocupados por ella y queremos que regrese lo antes posible, pero también es cierto que si te dejamos que te vayas sin tomar precauciones, nuestra hermanita jamás nos perdonaría.

Las tres hermanas sonrieron al entrenador, él realmente no tendría opción más que aceptar los términos de las líderes y tal vez no sería tan malo esperar unas cuantas horas. En cuanto pusiera un pie en las islas no descansaría hasta ser un verdadero guerrero.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Abrió los ojos lentamente y parecía que no lo había hecho en realidad, pues la obscuridad reinaba en todo su entorno. Era una obscuridad eterna y palpitante, como si estuviera viva, tuviera mente propia y supiera lo tenebrosa que resultaba. Caminó despacio, con cautela, moviéndose en ese ambiente tan extraño que de alguna forma le parecía estar dentro las fauces de una bestia y el menor movimiento en falso, significaría ser devorado. _

_Buscaba a tientas una escapatoria o la ayuda de alguien._

_- ¿Pikachu? ¿Chicos? – Llamó a sus amigos, con la esperanza de que ellos se encontraran en alguna parte perdidos, de la misma manera en que él lo estaba. Estar con ellos supondría una mejora a su situación, pero eso simplemente no ocurría - ¿Pikachu? ¿Dawn?... ¿Brock? – Lo volvió a intentar sin realmente hacerse expectativas de obtener alguna respuesta. _

"_Ash" _

_Un susurro ligero y lejano le acarició el oído. Instantáneamente volteó en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar la fuente de ese llamado. _

"_Ash" _

_Volvió a escuchar, un poco más fuerte esta vez, un poco más claro. No estaba del todo convencido a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero la percibía demasiado familiar a pesar de que hubiera transcurrido ya bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que pudo escucharla. _

"_Ash… Ayúdame" _

_Al escuchar eso, la poca ecuanimidad que conservaba desapareció al darse cuenta que era más que un simple llamado, que pedían su ayuda y cada vez estaba más convencido, se trataba de ella. _

"_Ayúdame Ash, haz algo" _

_Las palabras lastimaban sus oídos, retumbando en ellos, reproduciéndose como ecos infinitos que lo perseguirían de por vida; trataba de adivinar de donde provenía, pero era difícil saberlo con certeza, solo comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna, sin poder encontrar a la chica que tan angustiosamente requería de él._

_- ¡Misty! – Comenzó a gritar su nombre en desesperación - ¡Misty! ¿Donde estás? Mis… - Paró en seco cuando pudo distinguir la delgada silueta a escasos metros de él. Estaba de espaldas, quieta. No podría saber que expresión tenía, pero le alegraba saber que estaba bien o al menos así lo percibía sin entender porqué pedía tanto su ayuda. – Misty, al fin te encontré. – La pelirroja parecía no responder a las palabras de Ash, solo seguía allí, sin mostrar el rostro. – Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, ven yo… _

_- Es demasiado tarde. – Por fin habló, aunque de una manera que provocó escalofríos al muchacho. Podía asegurar que ella estaba llorando. _

_- Que dices Misty, yo estoy aquí, yo te voy a sacar de este horrible lugar. _

_- No, - volvió a articular entre sollozos – Ya es muy tarde… _

_- ¿Por qué sigues con eso? Estoy frente a ti, Misty ¿Qué no me ves? _

_Hizo un intento de caminar hacia ella, de alcanzar su mano y envolverla entre sus brazos, pero ni siquiera se movía, ni un ápice, cuando una extraña sustancia líquida, de la misma tonalidad que todo lo que los rodeaba comenzó a subir por todo el cuerpo de su amiga, con la intención de tragársela por completo. Antes de que cubriera hasta su rostro, Misty giró ligeramente su cabeza, sus ojos cristalinos miraron por última vez a Ash con tristeza. _

_- Ya es muy tarde... - repitió de nueva cuenta y aquella sustancia la envolvió, primero moviéndose como una masa amorfa, pero al final se adaptó al cuerpo de Misty, como si se tratara de una segunda piel. _

_- ¡No! ¡Misty! - Finalmente Ash reaccionó, había estado como un mero espectador de esa morbosa transformación, su cuerpo no se había movido, tal vez porque su mismo ser sabía que de verdad no había nada que él pudiera hacer, pero se negaba a creerlo, corrió hasta ella, hundiendo las manos en la sustancia, tratando de quitarla de encima de su amiga, más era imposible, apenas si lograba quitar un poco, la porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto volvía a ser tragada con rapidez. - ¡Misty! - Ash gritaba con desesperación, por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. _

_De repente, la extraña sustancia comenzó a mutar, a solidificarse convirtiendo a la bella entrenadora en una figurilla, parecía que el mejor escultor hubiera tallado una replica de ella en la más fina obsidiana _

_- ¡Misty! - Ash no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo con la mano recorrió el rostro petrificado de la chica, que había quedado inmortalizado con una expresión de verdadero terror - No, tu no vas a quedar así, buscaré una manera de ayudarte, lo prometo ¡Lo prometo! _

_Pegó su frente a la de Misty, sin poder evitar que lágrimas cayeran y recorrieran sus mejillas para que después terminaran de hacer el trayecto hasta el piso por la piedra fría en la que se había convertido quien era la razón de su existir. _

_**Tonto Ketchum**__ Una extraña y grave voz resonó, haciendo que Ash detuviera su llanto y se pusiera en estado de alerta __**Te han llamado héroe y mírate ahora, ni siquiera eres capaz de salvar a la mujer que juras amar**_

_- Si lo haré, yo haré todo por ella! - Trató de defenderse de quien sea que le hablara de esa manera, se levantó decidido a enfrentarlo, a buscar una solución al mal que aquejaba a Misty _

_**Eres un inútil, un perdedor y sin ella, ¡No eres nada!**__ Gritó la voz enardecida y en segundos la poca tranquilidad que quedaba desaparecía, todo el lugar se convertía en movimientos, en tormenta. _

_Sentía miedo, no podía negarlo, pero el verdadero terror lo invadió cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con la "estatua" y se dio cuenta como ésta comenzaba a desmoronarse. _

_- ¡NOOO! - Ash gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de evitar que el proceso de degeneración se detuviera, pero no podía hacer nada. A pedazos comenzó a caer la chica que en poco tiempo no era más que un montón de piedras a los pies del entrenador. _

_**¿Ves? Eres inútil**__ quien sea que le hablaba parecía divertirse con su desgracia, sin salir de su escondite o revelar su identidad, solo juzgando al chico que de rodillas con las palmas clavadas en el piso comenzaba a llorar nuevamente. _

_- Misty... Esto no puede terminar así, yo... Te amo Misty, no me puedes dejar, te amo... _

_Repetía las palabras una y otra vez, hundiendo sus manos en lo que fuera su amiga y al poco tiempo sintió como un liquido le alcanzaba hasta los codos. _

_Sangre. La sangre de Misty, la que él había derramado por no hacer nada y esas manchas jamás lo dejarían ese color escarlata era su condena su recordatorio de lo que había provocado: la muerte de su único amor._

**- ¡Aaaaaa!**

Ash no pudo evitar que un quejido escapara de su boca al momento que de golpe despertaba sumamente agitado. Había sido solo una pesadilla, pero lo sintió tan real, casi como si se tratara de una premonición, una visión del futuro. Con su mano temblorosa quitó una gota de sudor que reposaba en su frente y descansó sus dedos allí, recorriendo lentamente desde el centro de su cabeza hasta su sien. Recordó lo ultimo que hizo Lugia antes de desvanecerse en la nada. Ese único contacto con el Pokemón acompañado de sus palabras: _"lo que puede pasar si fracasas"_ Entonces, ¿Si podía tratarse de su futuro? No, eso no podía pasar porque él no pensaba fallar, sin importar cuanto tuviera que sacrificar, él tenía que poder…

- Ash, ¿Estás bien? – Dawn le habló, tomando ligeramente su mano que aún temblaba, aún recordando las imágenes tan vívidas que atormentaron su mente tan solo segundos atrás.

- Si, - contestó de manera mecánica, apenas mirándola. Recorrió con la vista el interior del avión. Frente a él, Brock dormía junto a Pikachu, envueltos en una manta, el resto del lugar parecía tranquilo. Su compañera de viaje en el asiento contiguo al suyo era la única que parecía haber presenciado su ataque de pánico que aún se negaba a dejarlo por completo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Lo estaré… - Miró por la ventanilla, tratando de evitar que Dawn viera en sus ojos el miedo y la duda que se generaba en él al pronunciar esas palabras. Se encontró con el paisaje de las apacibles islas, grandes pedazos de tierra fértil y rozagante flotando sobre el inmenso mar azul. Al fin habían alcanzado su destino. – Lo estaré muy pronto.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No muy lejos del puerto principal, fue donde el avión hizo su aterrizaje, justo a tiempo para el amanecer como habían acordado. Si bien no habían ni terminado de descender del transporte, Melody ya los esperaba impaciente.

- ¿No te parece gracioso? Las dos veces que has estado aquí es para desafiar a los legendarios titanes. ¿Nunca vienes solo por placer? – Hablaba animada, de manera escandalosa para que la pudieran escuchar por sobre el ruido de las turbinas que aún no se apagaban por completo. Ash no contestó nada, solo la miraba con seriedad, actitud que la experta antropóloga adoptaba muy pocas veces.

- Como te dije ayer, no es que yo prefiera estar aquí – Brock y Dawn se posicionaron a sus costados, mirando a la castaña con curiosidad, seguro preguntándose porque lo trataba con tanta familiaridad y descaro. – Cierto, Melody ellos son mis amigos Dawn y Brock, creo que alguna vez te hablé de Melody, ella nos ayudó la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

- Hablas de mi ¿Eh Ash? – Su actitud coqueta se había restablecido por completo. Ash seguía siendo un total despistado en tratar de entender a las chicas, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

- Y bien, - Interrumpió las risas de la chica – ¿Encontraste algo que nos sea de utilidad?

- Por supuesto – Contestó haciendo un puchero – dudas de mis capacidades, eso es muy triste. En fin, quisiera consultarte unas cosas, en privado si no les importa.

Ash miró brevemente a sus compañeros de viajes, ellos asintieron para otorgarle su consentimiento. Melody dio media vuelta asumiendo que el chico la seguiría y así fue.

No muy lejos de su lugar de encuentro, había una pequeña casa a la que entraron. Al hacerlo, la castaña corrió hasta otra puerta, buscando algunas libros mientras que Ash solo curioseaba con las pocas cosas que se encontraban como adornos de la estancia. Figuras de arcilla, unas cuantas pinturas antiguas y pergaminos, solo cosas así rodeaban los muebles.

- ¿Vives aquí? – Gritó su pregunta, esperando que la chica lo escuchara.

- No, en realidad es solo un lugar de estudio... pero paso tanto tiempo aquí que se podría decir que si, si vivo aquí. – El entrenador escuchó la contestación sin decir nada, aun paseándose por el pequeño espacio.

- Vaya, si que es extraño – Susurró al momento que Melody volvía con un bonche de libros en las manos.

- ¿Qué es extraño?

- Bueno, recuerdo que decías que estás cosas eran tontas, las leyendas, las tradiciones y al parecer ahora a lo único que te dedicas es a estudiarlas.

- La vida cambia, las prioridades también y ciertamente todo fue diferente desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron la primera vez. – sonrió con placidez al momento que acomodaba los libros en una pequeña mesa, abriendo uno de ellos – Y tal parece que la tuya está por cambiar aun más.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquí hace años? ¿Cómo llevaste a cabo la tarea de encontrar las esferas sagradas? – Ash asintió, aun sin entender como eso jugaba un papel en lo que ahora les concernía. Melody solo se limitó en abrir uno de los libros que había traído consigo, mostrando una página con un antiguo dibujo de dichas esferas, que iba acompañado de un texto en un dialecto desconocido para el entrenador. – Si bien las esferas son antiguas reliquias de nuestro pueblo y contienen un poder: el de llamar a los titanes del cielo, de poder apaciguar su furia e invocar al guardián. A pesar de todo eso, no dejan de ser solo una representación material de la verdadera leyenda, lo que realmente ocurre desde hace muchos años.

- ¿De que se trata entonces? – Él chico comenzaba a intrigarse, pensó que ya había vivido la leyenda, si eso no había sido, ¿Entonces de que se trataba en realidad? Melody pasó varias páginas de su libro hasta detenerse en otra ilustración. En ella se mostraba el cuerpo de un ser humano, siendo iluminado por una luz plateada desde su centro, su alma, sobre esta persona se encontraba un dibujo muy rústico de Lugia.

- Casi desde que los humanos pueblan la tierra, han venerado y rendido tributo a los Pokemón, puesto que son seres poseedores de grandes poderes, poderes que pueden controlar los elementos, incluso cambiar el rumbo de la vida y el destino. Pero también es cierto, que desde hace mucho tiempo los Pokemón intentan una verdadera comunión entre ellos y los humanos, un vinculo irrompible e irreversible y eso solo se puede lograr... Otorgándoles el mismo poder que ellos tienen.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás diciendo que hay humanos que poseen habilidades como las de un Pokemón? – Melody asintió. Entendía el desconcierto del chico, parecía algo difícil de entender, así que se apresuró a explicarlo.

- He encontrado muchas historias, no solo de estas islas sino de alrededor de todo el mundo, donde se cuenta que hace miles de años existían muchas personas que eran bendecidas por los mismos Pokemón y con ellos compartían sus habilidades. En tiempos que aquellos que nosotros llamamos legendarios, eran tan comunes y abundantes como un pidgey lo es para nosotros.

- Entonces ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ese tipo de gente ya no existe más?

- Por lo mismo que ocurren todas las desgracias en el mundo: El ser humano. La naturaleza perversa de algunas personas que ambicionaban más de ese poder, que querían controlar a todo ser viviente sobre la tierra. Llevó a muchos a cazar a los Pokemón, creyendo que si se sacrificaban, que si su sangre era derramada, entonces obtendrían el control de todos. Pero eso nunca sucedería, los Pokemón solo podían regalar esos privilegios a quienes ellos así lo desearan. Con el tiempo, los Pokemón comenzaron a extinguirse y los que sobrevivieron decidieron alejarse de los humanos para protegerse. Sin embargo, hay personas que creen que existen privilegiados, elegidos para portar las virtudes entregados por los Pokemón al igual que en esas épocas antiguas.

- Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? ¿Con Misty?

- ¿En verdad no te das cuenta? – El chico negó con la cabeza exasperando un poco a Melody – Tu eres uno de esos afortunados, Lugia te eligió y te va a entregar sus poderes.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Creí que ya habías deducido eso por tu cuenta. Lugia prácticamente te lo dijo, no es posible que…

- Ok, ok ¿Y para eso tengo que hacer unas pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas? ¿Por qué?

- Para demostrar que no eres una persona mala o codiciosa, que realmente mereces dicho privilegio. Lugia está muy enlazado con los titanes del cielo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres… Ellos evaluarán la pureza de tu corazón – Dio vuelta a la página mostrando más ilustraciones antiguas de las tres aves rodeando a una persona – Si pasas, ellos te otorgarán un don, una virtud.

- ¿Otra esfera? – Preguntó crédulo.

- No, esto va más allá de artefactos, Ash. Aunque en realidad no sé si tengan una forma, pero sé que es algo más poderoso que una esfera. Si reúnes los tres dones, las tres bendiciones. Entonces Lugia te otorgará su poder.

Ash se quedó en silencio, intentando digerir todo lo que acababa de escuchar, no le importaba convertirse en un ser diferente, solo quería encontrar a Misty y si eso se lo permitía… aunque una duda permanecía en su mente.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Misty en todo esto?

- Parece que no escuchas nada de lo que digo, hay personas codiciosas que seguro desean tener lo que tu estás por conseguir. Tal vez una de esas personas pensó en usar a Misty para chantajearte, intercambiarla por…

- ¿Eso es posible? ¿Qué yo les de lo que quieren a cambio de que la regresen a salvo? – Ash estaba más que serio al decir aquello, a él de verdad no le interesaba dar eso o dar su vida con tal de verla una vez más, de saber que ella estaría de vuelta. Melody solo se quedó pensativa, un tanto preocupada, golpeando las esquinas de uno de los libros con sus finos dedos.

- En primer lugar, no estarás pensando en dejar que alguien lleno de ambición posea algo tan preciado ¿Verdad? y en segundo lugar, no creo que puedas simplemente entregarlo, a menos que… - Finalmente se decidió por abrir el libro con el que estaba jugueteando, buscando una de las leyendas.

Por un rato miró el libro, después a Ash; de las páginas, sus ojos se paseaban por el rostro del chico que solo estaba expectante a su veredicto.

- Solo hay algo que necesito saber primero. – El entrenador continuó atento, esperando a que ella prosiguiera. – Tu la amas ¿Cierto?

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Eso si que lo sacó de balance, dejó su pose rígida y su expresión dura para convertirse en un manojo de nervios, sonrojado y tímido al encontrarse siendo examinado bajo la lupa

- A Misty, la amas ¿Si o no?

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con algo? – Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero si no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a sus amigos más cercanos, mucho menos tenía ganas de confesarlo frente a Melody.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? Tienes que contestar y tiene que ser la verdad ¿Es ella la persona más importante en en tu vida? ¡Contesta!

- ¡Claro que lo es! Misty es todo para mí, la amo ¡Y siempre será así! – Se sintió aun más avergonzado de decir esas cosas en voz alta, aunque fuera la verdad, era un secreto, su secreto.

- Bien – Fue todo lo que Melody dijo, dejando el libro volteado sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunté?

- Nada, solo quería saber. – Contestó ella alegre, mostrándole la lengua de manera juguetona. Ash casi cae al piso por tal confesión. – La verdad no me sorprende, era tan obvio y se veían muy bien juntos…

- Tu eres… tu… No tengo tiempo para esto. Entonces ¿Por donde empiezo? ¿Qué isla debo de visitar primero?

- En realidad no hay un orden, solo ve allá y consigue los dones, entre más pronto mejor.

- Bien, eso haré – Se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás, esperando que Melody tuviera piedad de él y no se burlara más de su rostro rojo.

- Ash, - Ella lo llamó, él solo se detuvo – Tendrás que enfrentar los retos tu solo ¿Entiendes?

- Lo imaginé.

- Mi hermana te llevará a las islas, yo estaré aquí con tus amigos, esperando a que regreses ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

El entrenador finalmente mostró una rápida sonrisa de agradecimiento a Melody antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Se dirigía al puerto, no había duda de ello.

Iría en busca de los dos chicos que dejaron el avión, pero se detuvo al sentir que su mano recargada en la mesa se encontraba momentáneamente con el libro que había colocado de cabeza sobre la superficie de la misma. Melody ya sabía que vería si lo volteaba, lo sabía, había visto esa ilustración tantas veces, pero de pronto le aterraba verla de nuevo. Con extrema lentitud tomó el grueso volumen y finalmente lo observó.

Era una imagen muy simple, un hombre siendo atravesado por la figura de una mujer quedando solo su corazón colgando y la mujer caminando a la distancia llevando la marca del corazón del chico. La poseedora de su amor, la poseedora de su esencia y de su ser.

- Misty… - susurró pasando los dedos por la página que le resultaba tan hermosa y aterradora a la vez – Ella lo ama, ella no sería capaz… - Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos negativos. Sabía que _eso_ no iba a pasar y dejando el libro cerrado sobre la mesa, salió del estudio para encontrarse con Brock y Dawn.

* * *

_Como podrán deducir la acción empieza en el próximo capitulo (Ahora si) Saben que me gusta hacer mucha trama y no solo irme a las "partes buenas" Creo que era necesario explicar algunas cosas antes de que Ash empiece con lo bueno :P En fin saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica es más que bienvenida en un review ;) Y el próximo capitulo (al igual que todas las actualizaciones de este mes), estarán para el 28, aunque eso algunos de ustedes ya lo saben. :P _

_Canción que inspiró este cap **Backwards** de Christina Perri _

_**AquaticWhisper.** Creo que en este cap participaron los legendarios aunque indirectamente, pero en los siguientes capitulos irán adquiriendo más y más importancia, ya lo verás_

_**ElphabaLii.** O todos defienden a Dawn porque la aman secretamente o yo la odio tanto que soy muy mala con ella XD jaja Si, el malo es todo un misterio, se supone que iba a tener cabello rubio y ojos grises y no se porqué de repente tiene cabaello y ojos verdes, que es muy parecido a lo que era el coleccionista de la pelicula 2_

_**GiowizMz-Chan.** Gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto por leer. Al principio no pensaba poner tanto a Misty, pero como que esta historia ha mutado y aunque habrá capítulos que no se vea mucho de ella, definitivamente tendrá un papel importante_

_**Red20.** No, no creo que el hombre misterioso tenga interés en secuestrar a Dawn, aunque tu teoría es muy interesante, creo q no es el rumbo que tomará la historia y ya se verá que papel juega Dawn en todo esto._

_**snow225.** Y segun es mi historia de hacer sufrir a Ash y de nuevo Misty se ve victima de mi imaginación, pero eso cambiará, se los aseguro._

_**Lola S. Austen.** Creo que si me tardé casi dos meses en actualizar jaja, lo siento mucho Definitivamente se verá que tan dispuesto esta Ash a sacrificarse por quien ama ;)_

_**Mistyket.** Tu y tu violencia tipo Shonen XD, para empezar que no se me da tan así, pero habrá acción en su momento ¿De acuerdo? Que raaaaro que te caiga bien Dawn jaja y cumplí mi promesa ;)_

_**Gol D. asce.** Gracias por leer ;)_

_**Suki90.** Me preocupaba lo del sueño, pensaba que no era lo suficientemente triste, me alegra que si quedara bien y definitivamente tu eres de las mías con ese odio hacia Dawn ;)_


	4. Los Medicamentos No Funcionan

_Y que las multi actualizaciones comiencen! _

_Ok, al fin llegamos a la parte de la acción y... no sé que tal lo hice jaja solo sé que fue realmente complicado, de verdad no es mi fuerte, pero espero que esté decente. No tengo mucho que agregar, así que disfruten!_

**Capítulo IV. Los Medicamentos No Funcionan**

_- ¿Cómo está él, doctor?_

_- Su condición sigue igual desde hace un par de horas. Por fortuna solo presentó un par de hematomas, cortadas superficiales y lo más grave fue una __fractura costal no desplazada__; tuvo mucha suerte de no mostrar fracturas que requirieran cirugía. _

_- ¿Podemos verlo ahora? _

_- No creo que sea conveniente. Esta bajo el efecto de una fuerte dosis de morfina, eso calmará cualquier malestar, por ahora es mejor que lo dejen descansar, podrán verlo en la mañana... _

Podía oírlos, como un montón de susurros lejanos, aunque no estuvieran a más de unos cuantos metros, solo fuera de su vista gracias a la puerta blanca que se encontraba cerrada.

No podía hablar y a duras penas conseguía abrir los ojos de a ratos; su cuerpo casi inmovilizado, si acaso podía hacer que un par de dedos le respondieran o girar su cabeza a los costados. Aún así, en su estado semiconsciente persistía la única cosa de la que podía estar seguro: Dolor.

Ese dolor que lo acompañó a lo largo de su encuentro con la primera ave legendaria, ese que se intensificó en su dura caída, ese que lo siguió al desvanecerse y a pesar de llevar horas dormido, podía sentirlo, recorriendo sus extremidades, punzándole en las heridas abiertas, aplastando su pecho. Pero más consciente estaba del dolor que emanaba de su propio espíritu maltrecho.

Sentía que le carcomía todo su ser y hacía que simplemente vivir le resultara insoportable. Lo único que provocaba aquello, era un solo pensamiento, uno constante y ferviente: Misty.

Ella y su rostro perfecto; ella, la portadora de una valentía y carácter único, ella, amor de su vida que amenazaba con escaparse para siempre.

El dolor de estar a punto de perderla. eso era lo que sentía palpitando por cada poro de su ser. La medicina proporcionada no era suficiente para mitigarlo y no lo sería ni en dosis más fuerte porque no habría droga inventada por el hombre que lo ayudara a superar el dolor que había experimentado en esa prueba ni en los efectos colaterales que le había dejado.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Navegar por el tranquilo océano cuando él se sentía tan agitado era una total paradoja. También lo era la diferencia de características climatológicas de esa en comparación de la anterior vez que estuvo allí. Antes hacía lluvia y granizo; ahora, todo era paz, el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que llegaba a enceguecer.

- Llegaremos en unos cuantos minutos - Carol anunció, haciendo que Ash apenas alejara la vista del paisaje para contestar un cordial _"Está bien"_ para después continuar con la tarea de inspeccionar sus alrededores.

Si bien, no había un orden para llevar a cabo las tareas, Ash había decidido cual quería intentar primero. Era la isla más alejada, la que se encontraba hasta el extremo este: La isla del trueno.

En poco, el bote encalló. Ash bajó sin ser seguido por la capitana de la pequeña embarcación, solo Pikachu, lo siguió fielmente, pues desde el puerto se había negado a dejarlo ir solo. el Pokemón no permitiría que una leyenda le prohibiera ayudar a su mejor amigo, él lo acompañaría y auxiliaría en lo que fuera posible, sin importar qué, lo mismo decidió el resto de su equipo.

- Estaré aquí esperándote, Ash. – La chica se limitó a prepararse para lo que de seguro sería una larga demora, eso fue percibido por el entrenador, después de todo, no era como que fuera solo a recoger una esfera.

- No tienes porqué quedarte, puedo pedirle a alguno de mis Pokemón que me regresen a…

- Me quedaré aquí, tal vez podrías… - Cerró la boca de pronto, mordiéndose el labio. Sabía el grado de peligro que corría ese jovencito, no solo porque Melody se lo hubiera advertido, ella también conocía muchas de las leyendas de los alrededores y si se estaban haciendo realidad, eso solo era un mal augurio para Ash. – Me quedaré aquí. – Concluyó.

Ash asintió. Aún cuando Carol quisiera ocultarle información, entendía porqué lo hacía y a la vez estaba agradecido de que estuviera ella en lugar de Brock o Dawn, no quería que ellos se preocuparan de algo que solo dependía de él mismo.

- Regresaré, no te preocupes – Fue lo último que le dijera a la castaña antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la punta más alta de esa, una de las islas sagradas.

Cierto era que no tenía idea de qué iba a enfrentar, ni donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa prueba, pero estaba seguro que donde debía descansar la esfera sagrada era un buen lugar para comenzar a indagar. Se dirigía con paso decidido hasta el punto más alto de esa enorme roca inclinada, forma principal que poseía la isla.

Cuando la hubo alcanzado, notó como el pedestal que sostenía la esfera del trueno parecía haber sido reconstruido, puesto que en el enfrentamiento con aquel hombre al que él solo recordaba como "El coleccionista", había dejado ese lugar de tributo en ruinas. Se veía como algunas partes habían quedado incompletas, de todas formas cumplía con la función de resguardar la esfera… y eso era todo. Parecía que no había nada más en ese lugar que le ayudara, nada que le mostrara un camino desconocido o como invocar a Zapdos, titán del trueno… Nada.

Tal vez era que el ave legendaria no lo considerara digno de ningún poder y por eso no le diera ni siquiera la oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

Suspiró derrotado, no podía simplemente darse la vuelta e irse.

- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer Pikachu? – Preguntó a su mejor amigo a falta de algún otro guía. Tal vez no resultaba tan mala idea, dado que los Pokemón solían tener un mayor conocimiento de esas cosas a las que los seres humanos solo llamaban _leyendas._

- Pi… - El roedor señaló en dirección a la punta de la piedra.

- ¿Para qué voy a allá? ¿No ves que no hay nada? – Ash comenzaba a molestarse, lo mismo Pikachu quien solo reafirmó con un poco de furia.

- Pi – "Solo hazlo" decía en su lenguaje.

- Esta bien, si tu lo dices…

Se acercó al lugar hasta estar de frente al pequeño santuario. La esfera amarilla adornando aquel montón de piedras. Ese era su lugar, allí era donde pertenecía, dando la impresión de que nadie podía ni debía tocarla… Excepto Ash.

- Pi, pika… - Pikachu volvió a darle una orden clara a su entrenador.

- No necesito la esfera, - Protestó Ash, no solo le resultaba ridículo, el Pokemón mandándolo a él revirtiendo los papeles, aparte de eso, sentía que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. – Necesito encontrar a Zapdos y…

- ¡Pi ka pi pi pika chu!

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Lo haré, deja de gritarme.

No sabía el sentido de hacer algo tan simple como tomar ese místico artefacto de cristal, pero al final de cuentas confiaba en el instinto de su más fiel compañero. Se acercó los pocos pasos que le separaban de ella, colocó sus dedos alrededor de la esfera y haló levemente para librarla de su imperturbable descanso. Todo el tiempo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando que algo increíble ocurriera… Nada. Miró si brillaba o desataba el mismo destello de rayos como la última vez que la tuvo en la palma de su mano. Seguía siendo solo un objeto inanimado.

- ¿Ves Pikachu? Te dije que esto de nada serv…

Lo distrajo algo que se precipitó desde el cielo e impactó en el suelo muy cerca de sus pies . ¿Agua? ¿Lluvia? No precisamente, era un elemento igual de familiar aunque no tan común: una chispa, una minúscula carga eléctrica que apenas si había iluminado brevemente la piedra gris.

Cayó otra parecida ahora justo en frente de Ash. A él no le parecía tan importante, pero por la pose defensiva que había adoptado su Pokemón, supuso que se trataba de algo peligroso.

Con el correr de los segundos las chispas se empezaron a hacer más constantes e intensas. De los diminutos destellos pasaron a ser saetas que impactaban muy cerca de su cuerpo; en más de una ocasión tuvo que moverse para no ser alcanzado por la electricidad.

- Pikachu ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó con temor al Pokemón. Este no contestó nada y solo brincó del piso para colocarse en la cabeza de su entrenador justo a tiempo para recibir de lleno el más potente rayo que había caído hasta ese momento.

Pikachu resistió la descarga para proteger a Ash que de otra manera hubiera terminado mal herido. Pero, aquello apenas había empezado.

Al joven y a su Pokemón comenzaron a rodearlos rayos que, de manera inexplicable se movían de manera constante formando un vórtice, una peligrosa serpentina luminosa que conectaba la tierra con el cielo.

Ese extraño fenómeno fue presenciado no solo por Carol, quien se encontraba en la costa de esa isla y que podía sentir la electricidad en el ambiente; la potencia de aquello era tal, que fácilmente fue percibida por todos los habitantes de la isla Shamouti, creando preocupación en aquellos que tenían conocimiento de lo que podía estar ocurriendo, sin siquiera imaginar que eso que veían no era una línea recta sino un cilindro y en medio de toda esa energía se encontraba Ash.

El entrenador no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni estaba seguro de su papel a desempeñar, apenas si se movía dentro del círculo que había quedado de espacio mirando en todas direcciones.

Uno de los rayos rozó la manga de su chaleco rasgándole la tela. Ese contacto lo sacó de balance haciéndolo voltear con rapidez a la vez que retrocedía unos pasos. Una mala decisión que le proporcionó un par de rasguños más, esta vez depositados en su nuca y mejillas.

Estaba atrapado por el vórtice. Si cualquier movimiento en falso representaba un daño a su persona, el intentar salir de él significaría una sentencia de muerte. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- ¡Pika! - El Pokemón en su cabeza exclamó con todas sus fuerzas asegurándose que su voz se escuchara sobre el rugido sobrenatural que generaba su mismo elemento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el entrenador apenas si alcanzando a ver a Pikachu por sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Pika! - Volvió a exclamar con fuerza señalando con su pata el cielo que solo se visualizaba tormentoso desde su posición.

Ash miró hacía arriba entendiendo lo que su compañero intentaba comunicarle, era cierto que no había ningún camino que lo sacara de esa trampa electrificada, ningún lugar al cual ir... Excepto hacia arriba.

Si esa era su única opción, hacia allá se dirigiría.

- ¡Staraptor! - Con pokebola en mano llamó al ave que apenas estuvo libre comenzó a aletear en pánico al encontrarse en tan extraño ambiente. - ¡Staraptor! - Ash llamó la atención del Pokemón que lo miró con un poco más de confianza - Necesito que me lleves... A donde sea que conduce esto - Señaló al cielo - ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

Staraptor asintió emitiendo su característico graznido y casi como si sus mentes estuvieran en sincronía, el Pokemón dio media vuelta y el entrenador de un brinco se aferró a su lomo. De dos aletazos tomó impulso comenzando a subir la espiral eléctrica.

El viaje se volvía cada vez mas peligroso conforme alcanzaban su objetivo, el círculo se iba cerrando, las ondas comenzaban a robarles el poco oxígeno que había. Más rayos tocaban la piel de Ash haciendo el mismo efecto que una navaja afilada rebanándole la carne, abriendo pequeñas heridas aquí y allá: en el rostro, los brazos, en el torso.

Pikachu intentaba desviar los rayos con los propios, evitando así que hubiesen sido derribados en más de una ocasión; lo mismo que Staraptor quien intentaba proteger al humano que cargaba en su espalda y por hacerlo se llevaba las peores descargas que, de vez en cuando se salían de ese círculo que los aprisionaba.

Esquivando, volando rápido, dos...tres descargas, impactado en sus alas. Se estaba debilitando.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Falta muy poco! - Gritó Ash, empuñando las plumas para sujetarse mejor, el viento era cada vez más despiadado sobre ellos y temía caer. - ¡Sólo un poco más! - Volvió a gritar al momento que cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la salida de ese túnel estaba muy cerca.

- ¡Pikachu! - Su fiel compañero gritó también, invadido por el miedo que le causó darse cuenta que la zona de un par de metros de diámetro, se había convertido en apenas un pequeño aro por el cual Staraptor tuvo que forzar el paso y Pikachu no pudo ayudarlo a disminuir el impacto.

Tanto Ash como el ave emitieron un desgarrador grito que dejó muy en claro el contacto que tuvieron sus cuerpos con los últimos rayos.

El joven permaneció con los ojos cerrados, aspirando profundamente por algunos segundos, tratando de recuperarse de esa cruel subida. Lo mismo que Staraptor, quien seguía aleteando un tanto cansado, quedando allí, suspendido en la punta del cielo a a cual había llegado sin siquiera preguntar la razón.

- ¿Pika? - El ratón eléctrico tocó con su pata la mejilla de su entrenador preocupado por su estado.

- Estoy bien Pikachu, estoy... - Una vez que hubo abierto los ojos por completo se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía. No sabía a donde había llegado, ni lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Lo único que parecía reinar en lo que intuía era el territorio de Zapdos, habiendo solo nubes grises e inquietantes que se vislumbraban más bien como bombas que amenazaban con explotar al menor toque.

Era obvio que se trataban de los dominios del titán del rayo, pero había una sola pregunta sin respuesta: ¿Dónde estaba él? No lo había hecho subir para nada, ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Dónde encontrarlo?

- Staraptor ¿Crees que puedas...? - Antes que terminara de formular su orden un nuevo estruendo lo detuvo, una onda de sonido de un bajo profundo que por poco lo deja sordo, obligándolo a cubrirse los oídos, lo mismo que a Pikachu, pero Staraptor, él teniendo las alas ocupadas en volar y no pudiendo hacer nada para cubrir su sensible sentido comenzó a desesperarse, moviéndose de manera frenética.

- ¡No, Staraptor! ¡Tienes que calmarte!

Las palabras de su entrenador no surtieron ningún efecto y sin realmente desear que algo como aquello ocurriera, el ave expulsó al humano fuera de su lomo.

- ¡Pikachu! - Exclamó el roedor asustado, temiendo la inminente caída por sobre la espiral eléctrica y hasta la tierra... Pero eso no ocurrió. Si cayeron, cuando mucho un metro sobre lo que parecía un campo magnético, una duela invisible y transparente que contra toda lógica física los mantenía aún sobre el cielo.

- ¿Qué...? - Ash tocó la superficie para asegurarse que había algo allí, podía sentirlo, como si se tratase de una dura capa de plástico. Sin duda había subestimado el poder de Zapdos - Supongo que no podemos bajar aún ¿No lo crees Pikachu? - El Pokemón asintió y una vez que Ash se puso totalmente de pie, volvió a ocupar su acostumbrado lugar en el hombro del chico. Staraptor se hallaba mas calmado al extinguirse la insoportable frecuencia y se encontraba listo para acatar nuevas ordenes de su entrenador, aunque éste solo se giró con cautela, percibiendo lo que sus ojos no podían ver. En realidad sabía en que dirección moverse para encontrar a Zapdos.

Unos cuantos metros caminando sobre las nubes de tormenta con sumo cuidado y en poco tiempo pudo verlo a lo lejos: la majestuosidad de sus vigorosas alas, la energía del poder de su elemento rodeándolo… Sus claros y etéreos ojos clavándose en los propios. Definitivamente lo estaba esperando.

- Zapdos… - Murmuró para si, los dos Pokemón allí presentes también lo observaban y sentían que a pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable, su presencia era tan imponente que era imposible no mirarlo. – ¡Zapdos! Estoy aquí, ahora ¡Dime que quieres de mí!

Su desesperación crecía conforme esa prueba se retrasaba y a pesar de que la llegada a ese extraño santuario no había sido nada fácil, ni siquiera había reparado en las múltiples heridas de su debilitado cuerpo que aún le arrancaban pequeñas gotas de sangre… No, nada de eso importaba. ¿Tenía que enfrentar a Zapdos? Si con eso conseguía completar la primera tarea, así lo haría.

El legendario Pokemón no respondía ni hacía ningún movimiento, solo continuaba suspendido, observando al chico. Después, posó su mirada en Pikachu. Lo recordaba, ese Pokemón que se atrevió a retarlo cuando hubo invadido la isla del fuego, ese pequeño ratón eléctrico, ese… era la clave de hacerle entender al humano allí presente lo que pasaría entre ellos.

Un graznido y una descarga eléctrica iban dirigidos al pequeño Pokemón que de un solo salto se había puesto frente a su entrenador para cubrirlo de cualquier ataque, pero aquello no era una amenaza.

El rayo se sostuvo desde el ave hasta Pikachu ondeando cual frecuencia de radio que un experto navegante pudiera interpretar de la misma forma que lo haría con un mensaje en clave morse.

Comunicación. De la misma forma en como lo hizo Pikachu la última vez que estuvieran en esa isla, ahora Zapdos usaba la misma técnica para que el ratón, único capaz de entenderlo, sirviera de interprete.

- Pika pi… Pika Pika chu… - Conforme le iba llegando el mensaje lo repetía en voz alta, esperando que Ash lo entendiera a la perfección. Era de suma importancia.

- "Para ser un guerrero... Necesitas valor" - Ahora era Ash quien repetía para sí las palabras que pasaban del legendario a Pikachu y hasta él - "El mismo que demostraste para llegar aquí y el que requieres para... arrebatarlo de mí" ¡¿Qué?! - Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras o mejor dicho, de las de Zapdos ¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa?

Distrajo su atención en dirección al ave que se veía como una sombra borrosa entre las espesas nubes, pero podía percibir como un brillo amarillo se comenzaba a emitir desde el centro de su pecho.

- Pi pi ka, Pika... - Volvió la vista a su Pokemon, al parecer había aún más.

- "Si tus intenciones son honorables, no será robar, sino compartir y podrás marcharte, de lo contrario encontrarás… solo muerte"

Apenas si pronunció la ultima palabra, la electricidad cesó y Pikachu había quedado completamente exhausto. Si bien, no se había tratado de un ataque, el soportar tal cantidad de carga por tanto tiempo había representado cierto esfuerzo.

Mientras que Ash solo miraba en la dirección de Zapdos que la percibía cada vez más cercana. No entendía del todo como es que iba a arrebatar ese "valor" de la custodia del titán, ni tampoco si eso representaría un daño al ave. Quería conseguir su objetivo y concluir la primer tarea, pero no quería lastimar a nadie.

Los ojos de Zapdos se cerraron y el movimiento de su cabeza invitaba a que se le acercara. No había más que acatar la silenciosa orden.

- Chicos, - Ash se dirigió a sus Pokemón, aunque no volteó la mirada, sino que la tenía puesta en frente - Esperen aquí. - Ordenó sin esperar respuesta y caminó con seguridad a su irremediable encuentro con el titán del trueno.

Estaba más cerca de lo que parecía en un principio. Si acaso se movió siete metros al este y allí estaba, quieto y dócil, esperando el contacto con el humano.

Ash no estaba realmente seguro de que hacer. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado pues cuando estaba plantado frente a Zapdos, éste emitió de nuevo esa extraña luz que había visto a distancia. Al principio la seguía percibiendo como una esfera luminosa en medio de su pecho, pero conforme la seguía admirando iba mutando, tomando forma. Era como una placa, algo muy parecido a una medalla o más bien, una insignia. La insignia del valor. Eso lo supo por instinto o porque tal vez desde que nació estaba predestinado, no solo a admirar esa extraña forma, sino también a poseerla.

Tragó saliva, estaba realmente nervioso y levantó su mano temblorosa acercándola hacia el pecho del ave, a la mitad del trayecto de sus dedos que habían formado una pinza con la que pretendía extraerla, se detuvo, más la tranquilidad del ave y su extrema quietud lo convencieron de terminar con esa tarea de una buena vez.

Apenas si tocó a Zapdos se terminó la tranquilidad.

Un campo magnético de extremo poder comenzó a extenderse por todo el cielo, conectando a las nubes y tejiéndolas con esa fuerza sobrenatural, pero Ash no se detuvo, continuó empujando su mano sobre el plumaje que de apariencia resultaba áspero aunque en realidad no tenía ningún efecto bajo el sentido del tacto, era tocar a la nada, al viento o al universo mismo, eso fue hasta que comenzó a sentir recorrerle el cuerpo… la más potente descarga eléctrica que había recibido en toda su vida.

Volvió a gritar, aunque conteniendo como pudo sus gemidos de dolor. No podía ser débil, no debía retroceder y por más que ese hormigueo se apoderara de sus brazos y le calara hasta los huesos lo tenía que conseguir. Siguió empujando su palma hasta que sintió algo aparte del rayo por su piel. Era como si hubiera atravesado la carne del ave y ahora solo se encontrara la insignia en la punta de sus dedos.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Zapdos volvió a emitir un extraño rugido, pero no era de inconformidad, ni miedo, sino de entendimiento. De golpe, Ash haló su mano hacia él, llevándose la insignia hecha del elemento puro que el ave protegía. No se podía comparar a nada que hubiese visto antes.

La observó por unos segundo y después miró a Zapdos que, estaba allí, de nuevo sereno, de alguna forma haciéndole reverencia. De pronto, humano y Pokemon se comprendían, se sabían amigos, más que eso, aliados para toda la vida.

Pero hubo algo que no agradó del todo a Ash, era una especie de sentimiento que emanaba de su nuevo amigo, se sentía casi como… lástima. El mismo elemental del rayo, Pokemón legendario capaz de controlar los cielos… sabía que todo era una causa pérdida. El destino de Ash era fallar, perder lo que tan desesperadamente deseaba recuperar.

"_Aún cuando todo esté perdido, yo estaré a tu lado, Elegido" _

Sintió esa frase entrarle no solo en el cerebro, sino también en el corazón, emanada desde la más pura esencia del titán del trueno.

- No, ¡Yo no puedo fallar! – Gritó Ash, pero fue inútil en un solo segundo Zapdos se envolvió en una relámpago y desapareció al igual que la insignia que sostenía en su mano, Lo que había extraído del Pokemon ahora corría por el cuerpo y espíritu de Ash, fusionándose con él eternamente. - ¡Espera! – Gritó restándole importancia a la esencia del rayo introduciéndose en él, lo único que quería era respuestas ¿Cómo podría triunfar en su búsqueda? ¿Y por qué todo parecía indicar que en verdad no lo haría?

En tan solo segundos tuvo que olvidarse de eso o de la partida de Zapdos, porque tenía que atender a un problema mayúsculo. Volvía a sentir que caía y esta vez hacia el lugar del que había llegado: hasta la isla hecha de roca.

El campo magnético que le había permitido caminar había desaparecido y ahora, a una alta velocidad se dirigía a su encuentro irremediable con el piso.

- ¡Aaaaaaaa! – Gritó como única respuesta a su fatal destino, o eso fue hasta que pudo ver como Staraptor, quien transportaba a Pikachu, se acercaba a él para rescatarlo.

El ave maniobró hasta colocarse abajo del chico. Ash cayó en el lomo de su Pokemón que comenzaba a descender para llevarlo a un lugar más seguro en tierra, pero no por eso estaba salvado.

Tal vez Zapdos se había desvanecido en la nada, pero no lo hicieron los rayos que lo habían conducido hacía él, solo que en vez de estar suspendidos sobre una sola columna se habían soltado, creando tormentas en más de un punto, chocando contra ellos, representando una amenaza muy real para el entrenador y sus Pokemón. De nuevo Staraptor se dio a la tarea de esquivarlos mientras se dirigía a tierra firme y parecía que lo iba a conseguir hasta que finalmente fueron alcanzados por un rayo que terminó de fulminar al ave, al mismo tiempo que lastimaba a los dos pasajeros que ésta transportaba.

Ahora se encontraban los tres en una caída libre que solo pintaba para desgracia y Ash solo pudo hacer la única cosa que siempre haría en momentos de peligro: salvar a sus amigos. Como pudo, desenganchó la pokebola de su cinturón y llamó a Staraptor con ella. No permitiría que él se hiciera daño por su culpa.

Pikachu se sorprendió por esa acción irracional de su entrenador ¿Es que acaso quería morir?

- No te preocupes Pikachu, - Le habló sosteniéndolo fuertemente y atrayéndolo a su pecho – Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. – Y fue todo lo que se pudo pronunciar antes de que terminaran de descender los últimos doscientos metros que los separaban de la tierra.

El impacto fue total.

De un espantoso sonido hueco, el costado derecho del chico hizo contacto con la piedra. Mientras que apretaba fuertemente los brazos resguardando a Pikachu de sufrir cualquier daño, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su maltrecho cuerpo.

Ash trató de moverse, aunque fuera un poco después de eso, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera lograba enfocar bien y sentía como lo que antes estuvo rígido dentro de su cuerpo ahora era solo un espacio hueco.

- ¡PIKACHU! – Exclamó aterrado el Pokemon que había dejado el refugio protector de su entrenador y corrió hacia su rostro, tocando sus mejillas, pasando su lengua sobre ellas. Estaba sumamente asustado, sobre todo al notar una mancha de un obscuro y espeso rojo se asomaba por debajo del hombro de su entrenador - ¡PIKA!

- Pikachu… - Ash apenas si logró susurrar antes de sentir como iba perdiendo el conocimiento…

_- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Melody! ¡Melody! Tenías razón Ash está… _

_- No digas nada Carol, pudimos ver la tormenta desde casa, estamos en camino a isla trueno, solo procura… _

_- ¡Date prisa hermana! Necesita ayuda médica ¡Ahora! _

_- Lo imaginé… no te preocupes ¡Solo un par de minutos más! _

_- Oh Dios ¿Ash? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Ash? … _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Me Dejarás ahora y regresarás al amanecer, la marea te mostrará el camino…._

… _Yo seré el camino que arde bajo tus pies… tu quien me acompañas, tu serás mi perdición… De nadie seré, solo de ti, hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón deje de latir… _

La suave voz que parecía narrarle esas cosas lo regresaron de su estado inconsciente, aunque la verdad nunca dejó de estar presente en el mundo real. La cabeza le daba vueltas y que decir del pesado hormigueo que e había instalado en todo su ser.

- Mmmphh – Soltó un quejido al intentar girarse un poco para intentar identificar a la persona en su habitación. La audible muestra de dolor obligó a la chica a abandonar su lectura y correr al auxilio del maltrecho entrenador.

- ¡Ash! – Habló alterada aunque muy quedamente mientras lo acomodaba de nuevo en la cama - No debes moverte, solo te harás daño.

- Estoy bien Dawn – Mintió. Dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre el colchón, aun contra una suave superficie su espalda resentía el peso, trayendo consigo de nuevo el malestar - ¿Qué… que era eso… Estabas recitando poesía?

- Algo así, son libros que Melody me prestó, todos sobre leyendas. – Ash quedó en silencio. Se atrevió a mover la cabeza y mirar por la ventana, el manto obscuro de la noche, era todo lo que alcanzaba a ver desde su cama.

- Ash… - La coordinadora tomó la mano del chico, quien seguía con la mirada fija en la pequeña abertura en la pared. – Ash no creo que debieras seguir con esto.

- Que tonterías, Dawn. Tengo que terminar con las misiones no hay opción.

- ¡Pero, Ash! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la condición en la que estás? – Ella si lo sabía, la lastimaba sobremanera verlo tirado en esa cama, brazos y torso llenos de vendajes. Jamás olvidaría la angustia que experimentó al verlo tirado inconsciente, lleno de sangre en el regazo de Carol y a él… parecía no importarle – He leído sobre esto todo el día, Ash… esto podría matarte ¿Qué no lo ves?

- Lo sé – Respondió calmado – Pero es la única forma… - No continuó hablando y solo cerró los ojos. Dawn no se atrevió a preguntar más y solo se limitó a sentarse a lado del chico que hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por dormir un poco, por descansar, por aliviarse de sus males, porque al día siguiente continuaría con su misión.

"Y solo así Mist, veré tu rostro de nuevo" Pensó tratando de consolarse y fue ese solo pensamiento lo único capaz de traerle paz por unos instantes.

* * *

_Y así continua la tortura para Ash :P Bueno, como siempre espero sus reviews o sugerencias o comentarios, saben que tomo en cuenta todas las opiniones. _

_También quiero agradecer a **Rie Uzumaki Haruno** por su constante ayuda sobre este capitulo, sobre todo porque odia que haga sufrir a Ash y de todas formas me ayudó jaja y también, **Nalia** y **May Himemiya**, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes por sus respectivos cumpleaños muchas felicidades atrasadas Nalia! Y muchas felicidades May n_n somos compañeras de cumpleaños yieei n_n _

_Canción que inspiró este capitulo **The Drugs Don't Work** de Te verve y la ultima parte de los relatos que lee Dawn es una frase que encontré rodando el internet. _

_**Red20. **Si me imaginé que a pesar de todo a Melody le gustaría molestar a Ash igual, aunuqe ella será una pokeshipper y pronto se verá eso ;) Insisto que me gustan tus ideas sobre Dawn y todos se preguntarán que papel juega ella en todo y si tiene su importantcia pero veo que no es taanto como han llegado a creer porque principalmente me cae mal XD De los retos bueno... no tengo mucha imaginación al respecto y solo había imaginado el segundo XD, así que se aceptan sugerencias para el tercero :D _

_**L'Fleur Noir.** Que te pierdes la actualizacion pero resulto algo positivo al final de cuentas ;) _

_**Gol D. asce** Que la censurarían lo tomo como algo positivo, definitivamente porque siempre censuran lo mejor y me siento muy feliz que tengas esa concepción del fic :D Espero que este capitulo te haya agradado _

_**Elphaba Lii.** Sip era demasiado obvio XD te lo había dicho. Todavía falta para que se vea que es lo que va a pasar entre Ash y Misty y de nuevo no se porqué les ha dado tanta curiosudad lo de Dawn jaja (con lo mal que me cae) Si es un poco triste, debo admitirlo e igual con los capitulos se verá su papel a desempeñar dentro de todo esto. Sobre lo que comentas de los demás legendarios, ya después lo pensé que estaría increible, pero yo creo que en si esta historia se centrará solo en como Ash se convierte en un pokemon humano O_O si algo asi XD tal vez no estaría mal considerar una secuela... pero me estoy adelantando mucho XD _

_**Sirena**. Ya discutimos lo del Osea q va sin acento y fue corregido, gracias y gracias por tu percepción sobre el fic :D _

_**Guest.** Pues no hubo carros volando y explosiones o nijas XD pero ocreo que estuvo bien la acción en este cap ¿Tu que opinas? _

_**snow225.** jajaja Pues ya quedamos con que ibas a financiar la película ¿O como era? jaja Yo tambien puedo imaginar mucho a Melody, tal vez porque siento que si tuviera más participación en la serie, sería una actitud así, no se por qué XD _

_**Mistyket.** Primero que quieres coches explotando y luego que siempre no, que así esta bien XD Me aelgra que parezca que se lo que hago cuando la realidad es que todo lo de la leyenda se me vino ocurriendo a las 2 de la madrugada conforme lo escribía, digo, si tenía la idea pero faltaba solidificarla y finalmente quedó en esto. Jaja me gusta el nombre de la película por cierto _

_**Suki90.** Pareciera que no tenía importancia saber ese detalle, pero si lo tiene, solo que no se lo hizo saber a Ash ;) _

_**naliaseleniti.** Pensé que ya no me querías :'( y lloraba pensando ¿Por qué Nalia por qué? :P jaja no te creas, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya en demás reviews se ven contestadas algunas de tus observaciones y por sobre la participación de Misty, si tiene mucha importancia, demasiada y ya vendrán los capítulos que sean nada mas con ella y se sepa que es lo que le pasará ;)_


	5. Fría Mañana

_Y por andar de floja y platicando con algunas amigas escritoras por skype en lugar de escribir O_O esto ya no estuvo para el cumpleaños de **Pinkstar375.** Felicidades muy atrasados! Perdon por ser tan mala contigo y no tener esto para el día en sí, pero de todas formas te lo dedico con mucho cariño. Espero que lo disfruten!_

**Capítulo V. Fría Mañana**

Siempre fue un hombre de gustos exóticos.

Desde muy pequeño entendió que no se iba a sentir satisfecho con simplezas como el resto del mundo, él necesitaba lujos, objetos raros y preciados, Pokemón legendarios o cualquier otra cosa que en definitiva lo diferenciara.

Hasta que finalmente entendió que, por sobre todas las cosas , requería de ser superior a todos... Quería poder y más allá de algún cargo político o tonterías de ese tipo; no, el necesitaba poder absoluto.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que en la búsqueda de aquello que más había anhelado, se toparía con placeres verdaderamente extraños.

Pero no podía evitarlo, había adquirido una fascinación por observar a esa chiquilla. ¿Cuántas veces Darkrai la había atacado con sus temibles pesadillas? ¿Quince, veinte? Ya no llevaba la cuenta. Sabía por experiencia lo que representaba ser víctima de ese ataque, enloquecía a personas en cuestión de horas, sin embargo, ella llevaba cinco días padeciendo y seguía luchando.

Dormida, indefensa, pero ella no se rendía.

Así que pasaba horas enteras, solo contemplando su rostro dormido que de vez en vez hacía un gesto de horror, de dolor... Cuan bella encontraba la fiereza de esa niña.

Y cuando no la veía a ella, era solo porque estaba ocupado con el segundo placer que había desarrollado en esos días. A través de un portal, podía espiar a quien finalmente lo llevaría a su objetivo.

Era extraño como había disfrutado tanto el ver a ese jovencito realizar su primera prueba. No porque estuviera a un paso de obtener lo que después iba a hurtar, fue más bien la adrenalina que llenó su ser cuando lo vio caer e impactarse de esa manera. Verlo al borde de la muerte sin duda hizo que su boca se torciera en una siniestra sonrisa.

Su lucha, su entrega y determinación lo habían impulsado a continuar muy a pesar de su roto cuerpo. Y aquello lo encontraba realmente divertido.

Era eso lo que lo mantenía despierto en esos momentos: espiar al elegido.

- Esto promete que va a ser entretenido - Dijo para si, con un susurro siniestro acomodándose en un amplio sillón, manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados debajo de su fina barbilla.

**oOoO**

- No puedo creer que en verdad lo dejemos hacer esto...

La indignación en la coordinadora era palpable. Miraba de reojo al chico que era ayudado por Melody a colocarse una sudadera. La simple expresión de dolor en él por realizar una actividad tan ordinaria como ponerse una prenda de vestir, gritaba lo que todos en ese puerto callaban: Ash no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, mucho menos enfrentarse a un Pokemón legendario.

- Bueno, - Brock también miró en la misma dirección que su amiga peli azulada, tampoco era que le gustara mucho lo que veía - No es que Ash nos diera alguna otra opción.

Era cierto. Una vez que pasara el efecto de la primera ronda de morfina, Ash se negó a seguir tumbado en la cama y muy a pesar de su diagnostico médico, careciendo de cualquier rastro de sentido común, insistió en continuar con su misión. De nada sirvieron las suplicas por parte de sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a salir de ese hospital, aunque claro, al no ser dado de alta iba a ser algo muy difícil de conseguir...

- O me ayudan a salir en este momento o yo encontraré la forma de hacerlo por mi cuenta - Lanzó la amenaza hacia sus amigos. Al principio se mantuvieron escépticos a ello, pero en solo un momento de descuido de Dawn, Ash ya se había vestido y caminaba a tumbos por el pasillo.

Brock fue quien tomó la decisión de fomentar la locura del entrenador. Sabía lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser, además, tratándose de Misty, no habría poder humano que lo pudiera detener y pensaba que era mejor acompañarlo a la siguiente isla a que Ash se embarcara solo en ese estado tan deplorable.

- ¡Por supuesto que teníamos opción! - Gritó Dawn con desesperación, atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención del mayor del grupo - Podíamos haber seguido mi plan que...

- Además de loco era ineficaz, créeme Dawn, encerrar a Ash no iba a detenerlo.

- ¡Pero! - Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal y si cuerpo entero se estremecía debido a la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, sin embargo, un poco de calma llegó a ella cuando Brock la tomó de los hombros, dándole un ligero apretón.

- De verdad sé lo que _sientes_ Dawn - El énfasis en la palabra le dio a entender a la joven que Brock no se refería precisamente a lo que ocurría en esos momentos y eso la dejó helada. - Te aseguro que esto es difícil para todos, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, Ash está determinado a hacer lo que sea con tal de encontrar a Misty...

- ¡No! - Con un movimiento de manos alejó los brazos de su amigo. Tal vez no quería aceptar lo que le decía o era que se resistía a darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ash. Sea como fuese, no podía seguir escuchándole, caminó el breve trecho que la separaba de Ash, quien andaba a pasos cortos ayudado por Melody, hacia el bote. - ¡Ash, por favor! - Colocó sus manos sobre las correas del rompe vientos azul de Ash, halando un poco de ellas - Recapacita, puedes terminar esta locura en unos días cuando te hayas recuperado un poco y...

- Dawn, - El entrenador apenas si podía hablar entre jadeos por lo difícil que le resultaba respirar debido a su herida. - No puedo dejar esto para después, no espero que entiendas lo importante que es... _Esto_ para mi - La coordinadora estaba al borde de las lágrimas en ese punto, pues perfectamente entendió que por _"esto"_ se refería a Misty.

No quiso escuchar más, simplemente se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a ambos chicos que abordaron la lancha de Carol.

Brock se acercó a ella, tomándola de nuevo por los hombros en un intento de darle un poco de apoyo moral. En total silencio solo se dejó conducir por su amigo subiendo con el resto al velero. Por mas doloroso que resultara para ella, tenía que estar para Ash, porque si podía ayudarlo con algo, por más mínimo que fuera, lo haría.

Las seis de la mañana apuntaba el reloj de la pequeña embarcación cuando zarparon hacia la segunda isla, ese pedazo de tierra circular, y a pesar de que la luz de día comenzaba a aparecer, grandes nubes cubrían el cielo creando una persistente atmósfera fría y gris.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Aun sentía el cuerpo entumecido por las medicinas, pero de a poco desaparecía la falsa comodidad para ser remplazada por un punzante dolor que se intensificaba con el mas mínimo movimiento, sentía que si solo pestañeaba el malestar lo atacaría. De todas formas disimulaba lo mejor que podía, aunque por las miradas de angustia que apuntaban hacia él de vez en vez, sabía que no engañaba a nadie.

- Llegaremos a la isla del hielo en unos minutos, - anunció Carol, su tono de voz denotaba total preocupación. Ash asintió aunque no pudiera ser visto por la chica al mando.

No pasó mucho antes que el bote se detuviera. De nueva cuenta el entrenador trató de moverse más fluidamente, haciendo de cuenta que todo estaba bien, pero sus gestos lo delataban, mas que simple malestar, lo que estaba apunto de hacer representaría un tormento para el chico.

- Déjame ayudarte, - Melody se encargó de servirle de soporte para caminar, cosa que Ash agradeció con una fugaz sonrisa ladeada.

Si las condiciones climáticas parecían desfavorables al momento de zarpar, en ese instante les pareció un claro augurio de desgracia. La leve y fresca corriente se había vuelto violenta, helada, punzante. Si algún rastro de sol hubiese aparecido antes, ahora con el cielo gris, era obvio que toda la mañana iba a continuar de ese lúgubre aspecto, todo acompañado de una llovizna que, sin llegar a ser intensa o pesada, caía con fuerza convirtiendo las precipitadas gotas de agua en filosas agujas penetrándoles la piel.

A pesar del mal tiempo Ash caminó unos metros por la helada agua de mar, dado que no pudo saltar del bote hasta la playa. Una vez alcanzada la orilla dio un suspiro, separándose de Melody, para tenerla de frente a ella y el resto de sus acompañantes. Estaba seguro que la castaña entendería perfecto lo que estaba apunto de decir, del resto... No estaba seguro.

- Chicos, - Comenzó a hablar, colocando su mano derecha sobre su torso. Aun teniendo su camiseta y la sudadera puestas, podía sentir en el sitio exacto donde tenía los vendajes. Como no hacerlo, cuando a cada instante sentía sofocarse. Si, sonaría a agonía, pero habló con tanta determinación como le fue posible. - Esperen aquí, prometo regresar tan pronto como pueda...

- ¡¿Qué?! - tanto Dawn como Brock gritaron sin poder creer lo que oían, entendían que tuviera una tarea por desempeñar, pero ¿Hacerlo sin ayuda? Eso era simplemente suicida.

- No puedes ir tu solo, Ash déjame acompañarte aunque sea...

- Brock, eso no está sujeto a discusión, tengo que hacer esto so...

- ¡No puedes ni caminar! - Si, El mayor de los jóvenes solía ser muy paciente, aunque esa situación rebasaba todos sus limites - ¡¿Y pretendes que me quede aquí tranquilamente?!

- No hay nada que pudieras hacer si me acompañaras, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? - Cada palabra salía pausada en un tono más ronco de lo normal, tanto que Brock estaba seguro no solo era debido al dolor, sino a una profunda desesperación - Esto es asunto mío.

- ¡¿Pero si algo llegara a pasarte?! - Dawn tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa locura.

- No se preocupen, llevo mis pokemón conmigo, ellos me ayudarán.

Pikachu, quien se encontraba en el suelo siguiendo la conversación no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Sentía vergüenza de contar con tal confianza cuando en realidad es que le había fallado a su entrenador. Que Ash estuviera así de mal herido era solo causa de su incapacidad, de no haber intentado algo, de...

- Pikachu, siempre estás para apoyarme. No tienes porqué dudar de eso, amigo - Sonrió demostrando verdadera gratitud por el ratón eléctrico, devolviéndole un poco de confianza. El pequeño por fin asintió y se colocó junto a Ash.

- Tienes hasta las doce del mediodía. - Fue todo lo que dijo Brock apretando los puños.

- ¿Como dices? - El entrenador parecía no entender del todo a su mejor amigo.

- Lo que oíste, regresa antes de las doce o no me importará desatar la furia de cualquier titán, iré por ti, Ash.

El mencionado sonrió al momento que estrechaba la mano de Brock, después, solo fijó la mirada en Dawn. La jovencita no lo pudo resistir más, tenía miedo, un pánico incontrolable al pensar que algo malo pudiese llegarle a pasar a Ash y simplemente se acercó a él, cuidando de no lastimarlo más rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- Regresa en una sola pieza esta vez, ¿De acuerdo? - Pidió en broma aunque hablaba muy en serio. De todas formas Ash solo lo vio como un chiste y sonrió agradecido de contar con tan buenos amigos.

Finalmente se acercó a Melody, ella se encontraba seria, algo que le pareció completamente inusual.

- Supongo que tu entiendes mejor que nadie que... - De un movimiento rápido, la castaña sostuvo frente a los ojos de Ash un rectángulo de papel, una fotografía. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? - Él intentó tomar lo que al parecer Melody le ofrecía, pero en el instante que sus dedos rozaron la foto, ella la alejó sosteniéndola en lo alto sin revelar su contenido.

- Tienes razón, entiendo mejor que todos aquí lo que está por suceder, no sé si sea bueno o malo, solo sé... Que necesitarás esto. - Finalmente extendió el objeto que apenas si tenía sujetado con sus dedos índice y medio.

Ash no la tomó de inmediato, se tardó un par de segundos estudiando el rostro de Melody, sus labios apretados, sus ojos fijos sin pestañear. Por un momento se preguntó que tanto de su destino estaba predicho en esos libros de leyendas... No se atrevió a decir nada, tomó lo que se le era ofrecido, dando vuelta a la cara blanca del papel para por fin ver la parte ocupada por un recuerdo.

- Esto es... ¿Cómo tu...? - Estaba más que confundido, no es que nunca hubiera visto una foto de él acompañado de su mejor amiga y quien, a su consideración era la mujer mas bella del mundo. Eso se podía ver claro en la simple imagen que sostenía. Sus ojos chispeantes, tan llenos de vida y de bondad infinita y esa sonrisa... Lo que no daría en ese momento por verla sonreír así de nuevo, pero resultaba raro, ¿Cuándo es que había sido tomada esa foto? Y más importante todavía, ¿por qué Melody la tenía?

- Soy buena fotógrafa ¿No es así? - Su acostumbrado animo e impertinente actitud había regresado a la normalidad, demostrándolo al dedicarle un gracioso guiño - Aunque en este caso es más de paparazzi, pero creo que igual cuenta...

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Esto cuando fue?

- Poco antes de que te marcharas de isla Shamouti, la vez pasada que estuviste aquí. - Ash seguía sin entender haciendo que ella solo riera - La verdad es que quería quedarme con un recuerdo _tuyo_, pero como nunca se separaban tu y Misty, eso es lo mejor que pude obtener. - El entrenador arqueó una ceja, de verdad que a veces no entendía a esa chica ni a su extraña forma de ser. – Ciertamente es muy útil ahora.

- ¿Útil?

- Te ayudará a recordar, porqué estás haciendo todo esto, Ash.

- Nunca lo he olvidado, ni por un solo momento he dejado de pensar en Mis…

- No es ella lo que pareces estar olvidando, es el sentimiento.

- Yo no lo he olvidado.

- Tal vez, pero te estás dejando llenar de dudas y es muy probable que otras cosas negativas puedan afectarte, por eso es que tienes que recordar, que tu **¡AMAS A MIS…!** - deliberadamente comenzó a decir lo último en un tono más fuerte, llamando la atención del resto del grupo que hasta ese momento se mantenían al margen de la conversación, sin embargo, Ash la detuvo antes que siquiera terminara de gritar su "secreto"

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Llevaré la foto, lo recordaré, lo prometo.

Melody sonrió, no podía negar que incomodar a Ash era terriblemente divertido, pero sobre todo sonreía por ser capaz de ayudarlo en algo, bastante ofuscada se sentía al conocer todas esas leyendas, sabiendo que quizás no habría forma de… preferiría no pensar en ello.

Las despedidas habían terminado y no quedaba otra opción más que continuar, así fue que Ash se giró, caminando lo mas firme posible, lejos de la playa en la que quedaran observando sus amigos, su figura tambaleante hasta perderlo de vista.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No sentía tener una mejor noción de lo que podía pasar entre él y la segunda ave, el titán del hielo, aun habiendo ya desafiado a Zapdos. No había forma de saber si la prueba que enfrentara sería igual, podía resultar peor aún, con resultados más trágicos que lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Lo único que tenía por cierto en ese momento era el lugar donde se enfrentaría con Articuno: en el mismo lugar donde descansaba la esfera sagrada.

La isla no era un gran pedazo de hielo como en la ocasión anterior, aun con el temporal, tenía pinta de un lugar tropical cualquiera. Conforme iba llegando a la entrada de la cueva que contenía el pedestal, el frío se volvía más intenso e incluso le calaba a pesar de llevar puesta su abrigadora sudadera. El aire helado no pertenecía a un lugar como ese o al menos así lo pensó hasta que estuvo dentro de la grieta.

Poco a poco el túnel de roca iba siendo reemplazado por uno de hielo, haciéndole cada vez más difícil caminar por el resbaladizo lugar. Tal vez en condiciones normales no hubiera representado un problema para él, pero cada mal paso daba a su cuerpo una sacudida que solo se traducía en dolor. Así fue como la ligera caminata de diez minutos pareció más bien eterna. Ya estaba más cerca de su objetivo y a cada paso que daba se hacía más claro quien dominaba esa isla. Todo estaba cubierto de hielo, desde el piso, hasta lo alto del lugar donde estalactitas pendían como temibles espadas sobre el puente que guiaba directo a la cámara de la esfera.

- ¡Pika! - El roedor en seguida percibió las filosas formaciones de hielo, con intenciones de derrumbarlas con sus ataques.

- No Pikachu, - Ash frenó las intenciones de su amigo, al momento que posaba su mano sobre el gélido barandal - Esta demasiado congelado, no creo que se vengan abajo.

Pikachu asintió, de todas formas se adelantó unos metros caminando sobre el puente para asegurarse de que ningún accidente indeseado ocurriera, hiriendo así de nuevo a su maltrecho entrenador.

"_¿Acaso no era en cuestiones de altura donde faltaba el aire?" _Pensó Ash conforme avanzaba a paso lento, jadeando de a ratos, tratando de obtener algo de oxigeno, ¿Cómo podía ser que a nivel del mar tuviera ese problema? _"Solo unos metros más"_ Se alentó a seguir viendo el final del túnel, llegando al corazón del lugar.

Pikachu se adelantó a buscar la esfera para entregársela a su entrenador y acelerar el proceso, no le gustaba para nada verlo sufrir a cada paso que daba, pero inútil fueron sus esfuerzos ya que Ash seguía avanzando, siendo llamado por algo en ese lugar quedando en claro que no se dirigía por la esfera, cuando el joven pasó de largo el pedestal y siguió avanzando.

- ¿Pika? - El pokemón preguntó intrigado, moviendo sus orejas de arriba a abajo en desconcierto.

- ¿Cómo qué? - Preguntó extrañado el entrenador, aún caminando - ¿Acaso no lo ves?

O su amigo humano comenzaba a alucinar o en verdad veía algo que, era negado a sus pequeños ojos negros, puesto que para pikachu no había nada más en ese recinto.

- ¿Pika pi pika? - Replicó alcanzando a su entrenador frente a una pared de roca congelada, el gran muro de grueso y pulido hielo cumplía la misma función que el más fino espejo. Seguía sin entender que podría estar viendo Ash, lo único visible allí para Pikachu eran sus reflejos.

- Es... Como una luz... Un resplandor azul… muy intenso - Explicó Ash, aun sin comprender porqué su amigo era incapaz de ver algo que a él lo estaba deslumbrando - Es tan extraño...

En verdad era todo un fenómeno digno de aparecer en cualquier programa sobre lo paranormal. Mas que una luz parecía un corazón que al palpitar disminuía y se agrandaba ante los ojos del chico. El seguía como hipnotizado el ritmo del halo azul que había empezado como un pequeño circulo para terminar por extenderse a lo largo de la muralla de hielo.

- ¿Ahora lo ves? - Preguntó Ash a su compañero sin quitar la mirada de la pared.

- Pika. - Negó el pokemón consternado.

Los siguientes segundos fueron aun más angustiosos para Pikachu, pues Ash no pronunció una palabra, solo se mantuvo firme, con sus puños cerrados a sus costados. Parecía que hasta sus padecimientos habían desaparecido de su mente y lo único que importaba era esa misteriosa luz.

Finalmente deshizo su puño izquierdo llevando su palma extendida hasta la altura de su pecho, aunque no se atrevía acercarla al muro del todo. Estando a solo centímetros vacilaba en su decisión de tocarla por completo. Dos veces lo invadió la duda, alejando los dedos, como si temiera quemarse con el hielo. Al final, en un rápido tercer intento posó su mano sobre aquella luz que lo llamaba solo a él.

De inmediato sintió un hormigueo en sus dedos, mientras la luz se movía en ondas desde sus yemas y se extendía hasta donde podían hacerlo, era casi como si es muro poseyera vida propia.

- Esto es... Tan extraño -Murmuró al momento que deslizaba sus dedos de izquierda a derecha sin levantarlos - ¿De qué crees que se trate todo esto Pikachu?

- ¿Pika? - A diferencia de la seguridad que sintió en la isla del trueno cuando le ordenó a su entrenador tomar la esfera, aquí no tenía ni idea que podía pasar.

- Crees que Articuno salga de aqu... - No pudo terminar la palabra cuando su mano fue jalada desde el otro lado del muro con gran fuerza.

- ¡Pika! - Gritó asombrado. No solo ya podía percibir el intenso fulgor azul, sino que presenció como éste se tragaba a su amigo entrenador.

La superficie ya no era solida, sino como un denso liquido, algo muy parecido al mercurio que lo absorbía lentamente. Luchar resultaba inútil, al igual que los esfuerzos de pikachu por liberarlo, ni que hablar de llamar alguno de sus pokemón, la mitad de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido y no podía pensar en una forma de liberar alguna de las pokebolas de su cinturón.

- ¡Agh! - No pudo evitar que los quejidos escaparan de su boca cuando la fuerza del portal azul apretó fuertemente su tórax, recordándole su reciente herida - ¡Aaaaahhhh!

- ¡Pi Pika! - De nueva cuenta Ash se veía sometido a un intenso dolor y otra vez el pokemón se veía forzado a solo ser un simple espectador, pero no le permitiría padecer eso solo, él también lo seguiría a donde sea que llevara ese místico umbral.

Dejó de halar del pantalón de Ash y con decisión se acercó a la luz, iba a tocarla con sus patas, pero no logró acercarse.

- ¡No!… Pikachu. – Ash apenas si podía hablar – No lo hagas, no sabemos que pase realmente una vez que esto… - La posibilidad de que no fuera la puerta hacia otro lugar y que se tratase mas bien de una trampa mortal cruzó por su mente - No quiero que te pase lo mismo que me vaya a pasar a mí.

- ¡Pika! – Gritó aterrado. Entendía que su entrenador solo lo quisiera proteger, siempre pensando en el bienestar de sus pokemón mas que en el propio, aunque estaba seguro que esa era una orden que no estaba dispuesto a acatar.

- ¡Obedece! – El chico si que conocía a su pequeño amigo peludo, no había cosa que no hiciera por él. Sonó duro y autoritario cambiándolo en seguida y mostrarle una ligera sonrisa. – Pikachu, prometo que todo saldrá bien, por favor… espera por mí.

Fue lo último que pudo decir, para después ser completamente absorbido ante la llorosa mirada de Pikachu.

- ¡Pikachu! – Sin dudarlo embistió el muro, pretendiendo seguir a su entrenador, pero no podía traspasarlo. No entendía porqué no conseguía pasar esa barrera, aunque continuaba con esa apariencia blanda y extraña, cada vez que la tocaba solo conseguía darse un duro golpe.

- ¡Pika!

- ¡Pika!

- ¡Pika!

Pasó de un simple roce, a una embestida hasta una tacleada de voltios. Sin importar que tanto lo intentara, no conseguía proseguir el mismo camino que Ash. Sus pequeños ojos ya habían derramado muchas lagrimas por la desesperación que lo invadía al sentir que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Un fulgor inundó todo el recinto y después, todo volvió a la sagrada paz que siempre había allí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y de nuevo allí estaba, frente a pikachu su reflejo. Nada más, ni un rastro, ni una pista de lo que haya pasado con Ash. ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Iba a regresar? Solo el tiempo le podría dar esa respuesta. Mientras, solo le quedaba esperar. Esperaría años de ser necesario, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que su amigo y entrenador regresaría pronto. Después de todo, era Ash Ketchum.

**oOoO**

Si fuera la clase de personas que demostraran sus sentimientos, seguro hubiera estallado a carcajadas. Era demasiado entretenido, tanto, que no lo podía creer.

El pequeño héroe; no le bastaba con darlo todo por la mujer que amaba, sino que también velaba por el bienestar de su pequeño e insignificante pokemón.

Esa simple primicia le parecía de lo más absurdo, Sin duda lo intrigaba, pero sobre todo lo entretenía.

Dudaba mucho que los poderes de esos pokemón que le permitían observar todo aquello como si de un programa de televisión se tratara, tuvieran el alcance de mostrarle lo que pasaría con el _guerrero. _Sabía que tenían las facultades de traspasar dimensiones, pero solo los más poderosos de los unowns podían entrar a la mente de un pokemón, y que se tratara de un ave legendaria lo hacía aun más difícil.

Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Se levantó de su sillón, dispuesto a dar las ordenes necesarias para intentar ingresar en la psique de Articuno, cuando fue desagradablemente interrumpido.

- ¿Qué quieres Darkrai? – El mencionado no estaba materializado, pero su obscura presencia era perceptible en el gran salón. De un remolino de sombras el pokemón comenzó a aparecer frente a él, solo mirándolo intensamente – Espero que sea importante.

Darkrai asintió. Él no se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirlo si no lo fuera. No emitió ningún sonido, solo se limitó a salir por la puerta, esperando que su amo lo siguiera.

Al hombre no le quedó más que seguir al pokemón obscuro, ignoraba por completo que es lo que quisiera mostrarle, aunque sintió cierta emoción al notar que Darkrai se dirigía a la habitación que había dispuesto para su "invitada".

Corrió la puerta y se acercó a la gran cama, de donde la pelirroja no se había movido en días… encontrándola vacía.

- ¿Pero qué?... – No entendía que ocurría. Se supone que ella debiera estar allí, no podría haberse escapado estando dormida, bajo los ataques de pesadilla. – ¿Dónde esta ella?

La respuesta no se la dio su pokemón, sino un pequeño rechinido proveniente de la ventana. Allí la vio de pie, inmóvil, solo observando por el cristal, aunque no podría estar viendo realmente nada, pues esa mansión estaba rodeada solo por penumbra.

- Ey… niña – Sabía su nombre, aun así, intentar decirlo le pareció extraño y no se atrevió – ¿Me escuchas? – Misty seguía quieta, sin decir una sola palabra. Él comenzó a desesperarse, sin tener el más mínimo cuidado la giró sosteniéndola con brusquedad de los brazos. - ¿Acaso intentas burlarte de…?

Ahora entendía porque Darkrai lo había llamado.

Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, era obvio que seguía en un mundo de pesadillas, no estaba consiente de lo que hacía y si, era raro que se hubiera levantado, pero lo que más intrigado lo tenía, fue esa extraña expresión en su rostro. No era tristeza, no era dolor… parecía maldad.

Un gran odio que estaba siendo falsamente incrustado en ella y de a poco comenzaba a salir, a llenar su mente; muy pronto sería parte de su corazón.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que al fin estás cumpliendo con tu objetivo ¿No es así, Darkrai? – Sonrió para sí tomando el frágil cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos para depositarla nuevamente en la cama. Apenas si la acomodó entre los suaves cojines Misty cerró los ojos volviendo a quedar totalmente dormida. - No la dejes descansar Darkrai, continua hasta que lo logres y llámame cuando esté lista.

El pokemón asintió mientras él desaparecía, tan solo dando uno ultimo vistazo al rostro de la pelirroja. Lo que había planeado... tendría un pequeño cambio, porque cada vez estaba más convencido de que, conservarla a su lado, era lo que realmente deseaba.

Él siempre obtenía satisfacer todos sus deseos.

* * *

_Bueno, no hubo mucha acción, pero eso se irá dando en capítulos siguientes, al igual que la información sobre este villano, creo que de a poco va quedando más claro que es lo que trama y si no... pues tendrán que seguir leyendo :P _

_Canción que inspiró este capitulo **Morning Watts** de Zoe _

_**Elphabalii.** Si creo que me pasé un poco con esta tortura a Ash, pero no te voy a mentir ¡Es divertido hacerlo sufrir! Muajajajaja O_O Aquí en este fic no se merece sufrir, sin embargo así será jajaja. Dawn está allí por una razón, aunque creo falta mucho para que sepan cual es ;) _

_**Misty ket.** Misty todavía no despierta pero no la he dejado de lado y muy pronto se verá que pasa entre ella y este hombre loco y raro que la tiene secuestrada, en unos cuantos caps, so... ten paciencia ? _

_**Gold D. asce.** Emmm soy niña jaja así que sería amiga ¿No? Si yo sé que Dawn suena desesperada, no es mi intención ser mala con ella ... bueno un poco... jaja la verdad pienso como estaría yo en su lugar y mas o menos sería así y pretendo hacer que Ash complete sus misiones así esté hecho un trapo ajajajajajaja O_O _

_**snow225.** Ve juntando para la peli jajaja no no te creas, pues muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios n_n ojalá sigas leyendo esta historia. _

_**Red20.** jajaja pues mas o menos es lo que iba a hacer con el segundo reto, para el tercero sigue siendo un misterio, no se que puedan recomendar O_O o algo se me ocurrirá _

_**MayHimemiya.** No fue nada, solo un pequeño detalle y me alegra que te gustara n_n le falta un par de caps por saber que pasa con Misty _

_**Sire.** Yieeei me gané mi medalla por escenas de acción n_n que bueno que les guste a pesar de ser un tanto violenta y que puedo decir... todo será todavía peor para Ash :P _


	6. Demonios en el Hielo

_Ok, debo confesarles algo... que este capitulo ya tenía rato de haber sido terminado, pero sentía que no era muy bueno y por eso lo arrumbé. Finalmente ayer lo releí y con mínimos cambios creo que finalmente quedó bien n_n' eso espero jaja. Bueno espero que lo disfruten. _

**Capítulo VI. Demonios en el Hielo**

_Su visión era borrosa. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido por días enteros, con un terrible dolor de cabeza que le ratificaba un descanso forzoso manteniéndolo inconsciente por solo Arceus sabía cuanto tiempo. _

_¿Qué ocurrió? Lo último que recordaba era... era... Nada acudió a su mente, pero eso no resultaba ser lo que más le importaba averiguar en ese momento, sino el saber donde se encontraba. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco, parecía que sus piernas no iban a soportar el peso de su cuerpo, tuvo que detenerse de la pared que se encontraba cerca de él para no caer._

_Eso le resultaba realmente extraño, encontrarse en ese... cuarto, no recordaba haber entrado en ninguno, pero al fin y al cabo, no recordaba nada en absoluto. Dio pasos cortos dirigiéndose hacia donde una intensa luz blanca brillaba, la única guía hacia una posible salida, esperando encontrarse con alguien, un amigo, una cara familiar o cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a recordar. _

_Al cabo de un rato que le pareció excesivamente largo, pudo salir de esa extraña habitación encontrándose con algo de verdad desconcertante: parecía una ciudad o lo que quedaba de alguna, edificios altos todos de tonos grises que parecían no contener nada en su interior. Sin puertas sin ventanas, sin habitantes. Una extraña neblina rodeaba los rectangulares construcciones y nada más. Ni un sonido, o algo que perturbara la espeluznante calma, nada excepto él. _

_- Esto… no entiendo que está pasando… - Caminó un poco más rápido por las calles desiertas, sin un rumbo fijo, eso sin contar que los caminos no conducían a ningún lugar, todo era un enorme laberinto de cemento. - ¡Pikachu! ¡Brock!_

_Repitió un par de veces sin obtener ninguna respuesta. No entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, eso fue hasta que una fuerte punzada en su torso lo atacó. De pronto fue como si el dolor le regresara toda su memoria en rápidos fragmentos que tenía guardados en lo profundo de su mente. La desaparición de Misty, Lugia, leyendas, las pruebas y luego…_

_Había traspasado el hielo, no había duda de ello, entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba en esa extraña ciudad? ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con articuno? Y hablando del titán de hielo, no había ni señal de él por ninguna parte. _

_Volvió a sentir el dolor sobre sus fracturadas costillas; era el único recordatorio que tenía de su reciente aventura, aunque debía admitir que había disminuido, apenas si se trataba de una sensación molesta sobre sus huesos. Caminaba con mayor libertad y sin duda respiraba con normalidad. Un loco pensamiento le cruzó por la mente cuando sintió que ese no era del todo su propio cuerpo. Tal vez todo eso era solo la parte de una alocada ilusión, era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría. Solo una cosa seguía siendo la incógnita a resolver: ¿Cómo es que iba a ganar algo de toda esa situación? A menos que salir de ese extraño espejismo fuera el verdadero reto. _

_De ser así no le quedaba otra que encontrar alguna forma de liberarse de ella, aunque lo veía realmente difícil, pues a donde caminara era lo mismo: edificios, doblar esquinas para encontrarse con calles interminables o callejones sin salida. _

_- ¿Ah? _

_La exclamación salió inconscientemente de él. Sus pensamientos y hasta sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando sintió una presencia acercándose, moviéndose de lado a lado por las calles. Buscaba con la mirada la ubicación de donde podría originarse, pero la neblina que se había vuelto más espesa le impedía distinguirlo, solo percibía sombras, primero una sola, después, diversas figuras que se hacían cada vez más claras. _

_Personas, completos desconocidos como lo son todos los habitantes de una ciudad nueva y extraña. Al final, el ruido propio de una circulada calle se comenzaba a hacer presente, murmullos de pláticas lejanas, motores de autos y motocicletas, risas, música... De un pueblo fantasma se transformó en una transitada urbe. _

_¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Hablar con alguien, pedir ayuda. ¿A quién? No reconocía a nadie... Excepto... _

_En seguida salió corriendo detrás de una chica quien no solo resultaba ser la única que conociera entre toda esa gente, sino que era la razón de toda esa locura, la razón misma de su existir. _

_- ¡Misty! - Gritó haciéndose paso entre las personas que parecían ignorarlo por completo - ¡Misty! - Volvió a gritar, pero parecía inútil, ella no disminuyó su paso ni volteó en su dirección, solo siguió caminando. _

_Ash no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, había esperado verla por demasiado tiempo y la angustia vivida en los últimos días solo había alargado esa agonía de no tenerla cerca. _

_- Misty - Volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez con un poco de tranquilidad, estaba apunto de alcanzarla, solo se tomó un segundo para observar este nuevo entorno al que había llegado siendo guiado por la chica pelirroja. _

_Era una especie de parque, rodeado de frondosos árboles, que resultaba ser lo único parecido a naturaleza que hubiese visto desde su despertar, aunque igual estaba rodeado por bardas y barandales. Algunas hojas secas adornando el asfalto de los serpenteados caminos del lugar recreativo. Debió quedarse analizando aquello mas tiempo de lo debido, ya que había perdido de vista a Misty. _

_- ¡No! ¡Déjame! - Una débil voz gritaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, por un momento sintió pánico al pensar que podría ser Misty y se encontrara en peligro, pero la persona que gritaba y que, en seguida comenzó a pedir ayuda era mas aguda y aniñada. _

_Siendo la persona que era, Ash dejó de lado la idea de encontrar a Misty y enseguida acudió en su ayuda. No tardó en divisar a una pequeña niña de ocho, tal vez nueve años intentando huir de su agresor el cual Ash estaba decidido a confrontar, pero se quedó helado por la escena que se desarrolló a continuación frente a sus ojos: La niña fue alcanzada y tomada fuertemente del brazo, ella parecía querer proteger algo, una pokebola que resguardaba a toda costa y que intentaba no cayera en las malignas manos… de Misty._

_Era mas que impresionante como aquella jovencita, ella quien no había mostrado más que dulzura y nobleza hacía cualquier persona, ahora intentara arrebatar un pokemón de las manos de su dueña de una manera de verdad desagradable la forma en como jaloneaba a la pequeña y había algo en su mirada... Parecía disfrutar lo que hacía. _

_Cuando por fin hubo arrebatado el objeto, sin importarle nada más soltó a la niña que sin remedio se impactó contra el suelo, ocasionando que un fuerte quejido de dolor saliera de ella; fue hasta entonces que Ash reaccionó, no importaba que se tratara de su mejor amiga, de la mujer que ocupaba todos sus sueños, simplemente no podía permitir que se llevara a cabo tal atrocidad. _

_- ¡Ey! ¡Detente allí! - Gritó llamando la atención de la viciosa pelirroja, mientras corría en su dirección. Ella pareció escucharlo, pero en lugar de huir, esperó de brazos cruzados a que Ash les diera alcance. _

_- ¿Se te ofrece algo, niño? - Dijo sin mucho interés, ocupándose más de observar la esfera que hacía girar entre sus dedos. _

_- ¿Como que si se me ofrece algo? Misty, regresa esa pokebola a su dueña ¡Ahora mismo! _

_- No lo creo, niño y si sabes mi nombre creo que conoces muy bien mi reputación, así que mejor apártate de mi camino._

_- ¿Reputación? ¿De qué estás hablando? Misty tu y yo somos amigos... _

_Una estridente risa salió de boca de la pelirroja, una que Ash estaba seguro de no haber escuchado nunca, era mordaz, era un sonido difícil de digerir... Era maldad pura. _

_- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en el día. - Miró a Ash con sequedad, aun conservando una mueca divertida en el rostro - ¿Yo? Amiga de alguien como tu... Ni en un millón de años. _

_- ¡¿Qué?! - Por un momento Ash se quedó atónito, no solo por las cortantes palabras de su mejor amiga, sino también por el infinito desprecio que emanaba de sus bellos ojos verde azulados directamente hacia él. _

_- Mi pichu... - Fue la débil voz de la extraña que lo hizo reaccionar. Se acercó a la pequeña para asegurarse de que no se hubiese hecho daño, parecía estar en perfectas condiciones aunque seguía llorando amargamente por su pokemón. _

_- No seremos amigos, pero de todas formas tu no eres una persona cruel, devuélvale su pokemón ya. _

_- Déjame pensar, - posó su dedo índice sobre su labio, mirando al cielo por un segundo - No eso no va a pasar, niño. - Sin más le dio la espalda, sin importarle él o su pequeña víctima, pretendía alejarse con su botín aun en manos. _

_Ash comenzaba a enojarse, ¿Cómo podía ser que Misty actuara de esa manera? Esperaba que ella se volteara, que le dijera que solo se trataba de un broma de muy mal gusto. Pero esa era solo una ilusión que con el pasar de los segundos se veía más remota. _

_- ¡No te lo voy a permitir! - Volvió a dirigirse hacia ella, dejando a la niña llorando en el asfalto - ¡He dicho que le regreses a su poke...! _

_No supo ni que ocurrió hasta que se encontró en el piso totalmente privado de aire. La pelirroja lo había dejado fuera de combate con una potente patada que se impactó certera en la boca de su estomago. Escuchó de nuevo esa escalofriante risa, apenas si pudo enfocar su mirada para ver de nuevo la cara de satisfacción de Misty y reconocerle ese sentimiento de placer que nacía de la desgracia ajena. _

_- Quieres hacerte el héroe ayudando a esa niña y mírate no puedes ni protegerte a ti mismo - Dijo con total saña y sin importarle en lo más mínimo el bienestar de Ash, le propició otra patada estando vulnerable en el suelo - Eres tan patético. _

_Ash se revolcaba de dolor, pero estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con la paliza que le había dado Misty, eran sus palabras, era su actitud lo que lo estaba matando. _

_Entonces la duda abarcó todo su pensamiento ¿Cómo podría salvarla cuando no era capaz de luchar por defenderse?, pero sobre todo ¿Cómo luchar por alguien que no lo merecía? _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_"¡Maldición, maldición!" _

Aunque no había querido admitirlo frente a Dawn o Melody, muy en el fondo Brock sabía que no podía permitir que esa locura continuara.

Había sido un estúpido al dejarlo siquiera intentarlo, darle seis horas para completar su tarea fue más estúpido todavía, pero sobre todas las cosas, fue un completo ingenuo por creer que Ash regresaría triunfante.

Corrían o mas bien se deslizaban a toda velocidad sin que realmente le importara caerse, si lo hiciera estaba seguro que se levantaría enseguida y seguiría corriendo. Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era Ash.

_"Vamos amigo, tienes que estar bien"_ pensó con el último fragmento de optimismo que aún conservaba. Todavía estaba muy viva la imagen de Ash en los brazos de Carol, la sangre rodeándolos y ese sentimiento de incertidumbre de si iba a sobrevivir o no lo atacó por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. Ahora, por segunda ocasión tenía ese mismo sentimiento rondándolo.

El recorrido que el mismo Ash había hecho horas atrás, había sido repetido por sus amigos quienes tan solo en unos cuantos minutos alcanzaron la ubicación de la esfera, esperando encontrarse con un Ash desvanecido o una gran batalla en proceso. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar absolutamente nada.

La lluvia se había intensificado en las últimas horas y la cámara en medio de la isla, descobijada sin un techo, permitía que las gotas rebotaran contra el hielo dando la apariencia como si se tratase de cristal líquido.

El pedestal se veía intacto, la esfera continuaba descansando allí, en su lugar sagrado. Parecía no haber nada más.

- ¿Dónde está Ash? - La voz de Dawn solo exteriorizó lo que todos pensaban y que deseaban saber lo antes posible.

Adentrándose, fue Brock quien percibió al ratón eléctrico, al fondo del lugar. Al principio pensó que estaba allí escondido, tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia, pero conforme se acercaron a él se dieron cuenta que se encontraba de pie e inmóvil, sin siquiera parpadear con la mirada fija frente a él.

- ¡Pikachu! - Brock lo llamó sin obtener la atención del roedor - ¡Pikachu! - El joven se puso frente a él, acariciando suavemente las orejas del pokemón que parecía estar en alguna especie de trance. De a poco pareció reaccionar, reconociendo a su amigo criador. - Pikachu, ¿Estás bien?

- Pikachu - Negó tristemente, observándolo solo por un instante, queriendo ver a través de él y así fijar la vista al muro, aquel que le había arrebatado a su más querido amigo.

- Pikachu... ¿Dónde esta Ash? - Esta vez fue Melody quien hizo la pregunta al pokemón que tenía ese nuevo y errático comportamiento.

El roedor solo suspiró, claro, había tenido la confianza de ver a su entrenador salir de esa mística puerta de la misma forma en que lo había visto entrar, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y esa posibilidad se hacía más y más remota.

- Pi, Pika chu... - Señaló la pared detrás de los humanos, los tres volteando ansiosos al mismo tiempo encontrándose únicamente con ellos mismos sobre el hielo.

- No puede... Estar allí, Pikachu... - Brock comenzaba a entender que les quería decir, aunque se negaba a creer que su mejor amigo hubiera desaparecido de repente.

Melody se acercó totalmente al muro, pasando un poco los dedos en pequeños círculos, apenas rozando la superficie.

- _"Por las barreras de mi elemento pasarás solo así los recovecos de mi mente podrás alcanzar..."_ – muy quedamente recitaba un pequeño estrofa de lo que parecía un poema sin importancia al pie de una de las tantas ilustraciones en sus libros. Parecía que su presentimiento inicial había sido correcto parecía que Ash estaba...

- ¡Ya basta de estúpidos versos y de tontas leyendas! - Su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por un fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho haciéndola virar violentamente - ¡Me vas a decir que demonios está pasando en lugar de solo estar hablando con acertijos!

Dawn estaba realmente ofuscada, la situación no pintaba bien para el entrenador y eso solo traía dolor para la coordinadora. Lamentablemente para ella, Melody no era una chica que se intimidara con amenazas como esa.

- ¿Crees que yo tengo la solución a todo? De ser así ya la hubiera dado para que Ash...

- Él esta en peligro por culpa de estos malditos mitos de los cuales tu pareces saber mucho. ¡¿Por que no le dijiste que iba a pasar?!

- ¡Ey! no intentes culparme a mi de nada yo he tratado de ayudarlo cuanto puedo.

- ¡Pues no ha sido suficiente!

- ¡¿Y tu que has hecho, Ah?! no eres más que una niñita llorona que parece no darse cuenta cuando no la qu..!

**- ¡Ey, Ey!** - Brock intervino apenas a tiempo, evitando una verdadera tragedia entre las dos jovencitas - Nada ganamos con pelear entre nosotros, que ustedes se griten no va a traer de vuelta a Ash. - Ambas callaron enseguida sabían que lo que Brock decía era solo la verdad. - Melody espero que entiendas un poco a Dawn, no saber lo que esta pasando es un poco frustrante, lo sé porque lo siento yo también, por eso te pido que si hay algo que sepas sobre donde pudiera estar Ash o que le esté ocurriendo...

- No es que lo sepa, de verdad - Suspiró sonoramente, todas las cosas que había estudiado en los últimos años se remolinaban en su cabeza, intentaba encajarlos como piezas de un rompecabezas sin conseguirlo del todo. Ella también estaba frustrada - Lo único que sé es que las tres aves evalúan tres aspectos muy importantes del ser humano: Espíritu, Cuerpo y Mente. El guerrero de Lugia debe ser una persona en verdad excepcional en esos tres aspectos, de ser así, le otorgarán un don, Ash consiguió de Zapdos el valor, don del espíritu, eso quiere decir...

- Que le faltan los dones del cuerpo y mente. - Interrumpió Brock tratando de comprender mejor toda esa información.

- Exacto. Hasta ahora, no sabía que titán representaba cada uno de esos aspectos y a pesar de que esto sea solo una corazonada... Creo que Articuno está poniendo a prueba su mente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dawn apenas si se animó a hablar, intentando no mirar directo a Melody, la castaña no parecía muy contenta tampoco.

- Por el tonto verso que acabo de recitar, - Dijo un poco retadora, aunque suavizó su tono cuando vio el rostro disgustado del moreno. Decidió que lo mejor era solo continuar con la explicación. – Al parecer eso es lo que hizo Ash, cruzar este elemento, el hielo… hasta conectarse directamente con la mente de articuno. Supongo que, una vez que termine con esa prueba, volverá aquí.

- Pero, si es solo su mente de articuno, conectada a la de Ash, entonces el no corre un gran riesgo ¿Cierto?

- No puedo decir que eso sea verdad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tal vez sea difícil de creer, pero la insignia de la mente, la que tiene que ganar ahora… Es la Fe.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No sería como la razón? – Brock se quedó pensando un poco en eso, si fuera como él lo suponía, era una característica que por mucho se trataba de una debilidad para Ash y ciertamente se encontraría en serios problemas.

- No si lo piensas un poco más. Para hacer uso de un poder tan grande como la que posee la mente humana, antes que nada necesitas creer que todo es posible, de otra forma, nada sirve.

- Entonces, no creo que Ash tenga algun problema en conseguirlo. – Dijo Dawn bastante convencida de sus propias palabras.

- Que esté allí dentro después de tantas horas… no es un buen augurio, podría estar perdiendo la fe, de ser así, podría estar atrapado… Por siempre.

Ese simple par de palabras fueron suficientes para dañar el animo ya desgastado de todos en la sala. Era verdad que el entrenador era un chico muy confiado, que siempre tuvo fe de todo, desde si mismo hasta de encontrar bondad en personas que simplemente no poseen tal regalo. Pero cierto era también que en los últimos días esa cualidad había sido llevada al límite, bien podría haberla perdido por completo.

- Si queremos creer que Ash logrará conseguir esa virtud, debemos comenzar por nosotros conservar la fe – Brock habló seriamente, tomando a Pikachu del suelo, acariciándolo amablemente – Él regresará, solo tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que lo haga.

Tanto Melody como Dawn asintieron sin decir palabra y cada una de ellas se sentó a esperar. Brock se acercó a la castaña para colocar una manta verde sobre los hombros de ésta, quiso hacer lo mismo con su compañera de viaje, pero ella la rechazó, sentía que su abrigo rosado le ayudaría a soportar las angustiosas horas que estaba por vivir, solo mirando el impenetrable muro de hielo, justo como lo hacía pikachu momentos atrás.

- Todo estará bien – Dijo para sí, cerrando fuertemente los ojos – Todo estará bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ash mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba esa risa que cada momento se hacía mas fuerte y que no lo dejaba olvidar el tormento que ahora sufría. Esa mujer, tenía todo el parecido a Misty, sus mismos ojos, su mismo aroma, pero no podría ser ella. Su Misty no sería capaz de lastimarlo de esa manera, ni siquiera en sus eternas peleas habría hecho algo tan cruel. _

_Creyó que ella se había marchado por fin cuando la infame risa cesó... O se había quedado sordo, no importaba, ya nada parecía importar, podía quedarse allí tirado, con los ojos cerrados por el resto de su vida algo que seguro no sería posible, eso le quedó claro cuando escuchó un fuerte graznido, resultaba tan agudo que creyó le destruiría el tímpano, no le quedó más remedio que taparse los oídos al momento que abría los ojos en busca de quien emitía ese molesto sonido. _

_Lo único que encontró fue un nuevo y extraño entorno: todo era azul, casi inmerso en la obscuridad, apenas si se alcanzaba a distinguir el color de ese nuevo ambiente por ráfagas de luz que parecía transmitiese en ondas o mejor dicho, en olas. _

_Era como estar en el fondo de una gran pileta llena de agua. El entrenador no entendía que era todo eso, solo se conformó con dejar de oír el chillido. Con los sentidos un poco más atentos comenzó a andar con cautela, aunque se daba cuenta que no había realmente nada de qué cuidarse. Al final pareció encontrar la salida, esta vez, en lugar de una puerta se encontró con una escalera. _

_Parecía infinita, escalón tras escalón y todo seguía igual, hasta que volvió a escuchar esa risa que le erizaba la piel. Ella de nuevo, estaba cerca. Se apresuró a subir el último tramo para por fin encontrarse con Misty. _

_Allí estaba, dándole la espalda, más ocupada con otras cosas que Ash no alcanzaba a ver y que a esas alturas tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber, pero no podía quedarse todo el tiempo solo observándola, tendría que hablarle eventualmente. _

_- Misty - Antes, decir su nombre resultaba un verdadero placer, ahora apenas si lo podía pronunciar. - Mist... _

_Lo volvió a decir esperando que la chica lo notara. Dio resultado y ella se giró, demostrando en el cambio de sus facciones que si lo reconocía y que no estaba muy complacida con su presencia. _

_- Ah, tu de nuevo - Mostraba total fastidio con tan solo mirarlo y ese solo hecho estremecía a Ash, habían sido tan unidos alguna vez, ¿Es que ella no guardaba nada de esos nobles sentimientos? - Si vienes a molestar con lo del tonto pichu de esa niña... _

_- No, yo no..._

_- Que bueno porque ya no lo tengo. _

_- ¿En serio? ¿Se lo devolviste? – Preguntó esperanzado, aunque ese sentimiento murió cuando ella soltó de nuevo su cínica risa. _

_- No pienses estupideces. Dije que ya no tengo un tonto pichu, lo convertí en un raichu. _

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Ella no podría haber hecho algo tan bajo como… _

_- Si, puedes verlo por ti mismo – señaló a su lado donde se encontraba el pokemón eléctrico, no tan feliz como su "dueña"- creo que por lo menos de esta manera puedo darle un mejor uso ¿No crees? _

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? – Ash estaba de verdad horrorizado – ¡Los pokemón no son objetos! Ellos son tus compañeros, tus amigos. Creí que tu entendías esto más que nadie Misty ¿Qué hay de psyduck? Él… _

_- ¿Psyduck? Yo nunca tendría un… ¡Oh! Espera… si encontré uno hace tiempo, pero era más inútil de lo normal. Suerte que lo pude vender, por lo menos tuvo un beneficio porque de otra forma creo que…_

_- ¡Basta! – La forma tan despectiva en la que hablaba, realmente lo había molestado. Sin saber en que momento la tomó de los brazos, sacudiéndola un poco. Incluso ante ese acto de rudeza, Misty no mostraba ni el más mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento. – ¡No puedes tratar a la gente así, no puedes tratar a los pokemón como si fueran basura! _

_- ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana! – Fue la única contestación que pudo dar, un tanto enojada, intentando liberarse del agarre de Ash sin conseguirlo – Además ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo haga? ¡Yo ni te conozco! – Seguía forcejeando con el chico, quien parecía entender que es lo que debía hacer. O al menos eso creyó. _

_- Si nos conocemos Misty y claro que me importas, me importa porque… porque yo… - apenas si podía sostenerle la mirada. Fuese una impostora, un espejismo o la Misty que el conocía, no importaba, aquella confesión de todas formas resultaría difícil – Yo te amo Misty, eres todo mi mundo._

_Finalmente lo dijo tan firme como le fue posible, aunque sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse, sobre todo cuando la chica dejó de luchar por liberarse y solo le regresaba una mirada de confusión. _

_- Yo… yo… - Su voz por primera vez se asemejó a la ternura que ella siempre poseyó. Posó sus manos en el pecho del chico – Yo no puedo creer que alguien tan insignificante como tu – Lo empujó con fuerza, logrando que la soltara – crea que a mi me importa algo tan estúpido como eso. _

_- Misty, escucha…_

_- No, tu escucha esto muy bien. No eres nada más que un idiota, un perdedor que no significa nada para mi y nunca lo harás. Por mi puedes tomar ese "amor" que sientes por mi y tirarlo a la basura, porque no vale nada. _

_Ni la terrible caída del día anterior había causado en él una agonía de tal magnitud como lo hacían ahora esas palabras. Retrocedió de la chica, queriendo huir de la frialdad de su actitud, de su afilada mirada. No podía ser verdad eso no era verdad…_

"_Eres un idiota"_

"_Perdedor"_

"_Yo no te amo" _

"_Nunca me podría enamorar de alguien como tu" _

"_Nunca" _

_Las palabras se multiplicaban, revoloteando a su alrededor como abejas dispuestas a depositar todo su veneno sobre él hasta matarlo. _

_No podía más, sentía todas sus fuerzas desvanecerse y solo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, bajando sobre sus nudillos que se hacían más transparentes conforme ejercía toda su fuerza sobre ellos. _

_¿Cómo podría ser ella tan cruel? ¿Cómo podría vivir ahora? Si no era más que una persona malvada que había rechazado sus sentimientos… _

_Entonces su vista pudo distinguir algo más que la borrosa imagen de su propias manos. Era la fotografía que Melody le había dado antes de partir y que de alguna forma había escapado de su bolsillo. Estaba allí para decirle algo y lo único que acudía a su mente fueron tres simples palabras: "Recordar el sentimiento" El sentimiento que lo impulsaba, el amor por Misty._

_Amor… puro e incondicional. Amor de verdad. Amor sin fin. _

_Entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido, porque él nunca fue un experto en el tema pero siempre entendió que, ese sentimiento iba más allá de cualquier obstáculo "El amor todo lo espera, todo lo soporta" había escuchado eso alguna vez y aun siendo un completo obtuso lo entendía. _

_- Misty… - __El entrenador se levantó tranquilamente intentando calmar su desesperado llanto. Ya no tenía mas ese sentimiento de derrota, pero había algo que faltaba por hacer. Apenas levantó la mirada y se encontró con ella, con la malvada Misty, con esa figura que casi fuera su perdición. _

_Esta vez sonrió al verla. _

_- Sabes, tal vez eso pueda ser cierto y tu nunca llegues a quererme, pero no por eso yo dejaré de hacerlo... _

_- Eres patético... _

_- Y tal vez tampoco logre ser un héroe Misty, pero tengo que intentarlo porque... - la tomó de nueva cuenta por los brazos, aunque muy al contrario de la vez anterior, ahora lo hacía con mucho cuidado y cariño - Prefiero morir intentándolo que vivir preguntándome si lo hubiera logrado. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que lo haré, te salvaré._

_Y de pronto todo lo que rodeaba desapareció, quedando solo en un… blanco, pero sentía una gran tranquilidad. Era como si a él volviera toda su vitalidad, toda su fuerza. _

_- Fe. – Dijo muy seguro de esa palabra, volteando para encontrarse con la imponente ave azulada, sin sentir nada de sorpresa por su presencia. – Era de lo que se trataba todo esto ¿No es cierto?_

_Articuno movió su cabeza majestuosamente en forma de afirmación. __Había vigilado cada uno de los movimientos de Ash, esperando que este alcanzara a completar la prueba y solo hasta entonces podría revelarse ante él._

_Ash se acercó con cautela al pokemón con una ligera sonrisa en los labios._

_- Sin duda fue una dura lección, pero, gracias. Necesitaba recordar porqué estoy peleando y sobre todo, tener la confianza de que lo voy a lograr._

_Articuno no podría estar mas complacido. Ahora que Ash tenía fe plena en él mismo, sería mas sencillo que fuera capaz de hacer uso de todo el poder que estaba destinado a recibir._

_Sin más comenzó a generar una luz desde su pico. El entrenador se puso a la defensiva por un segundo, pues la acción del pokemón se parecía mucho a cuando soltaba un rayo hielo, pero ningún ataque salió del titán, la luz permaneció en la punta de su pico, apagándose paulatinamente hasta que fue visible un pequeño objeto: La insignia de Articuno, el don otorgado por él._

_Ash se acercó hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros, estirando la mano para tomarla._

_Al igual que la vez anterior, apenas si la tuvo entre sus dedos se volvió a desvanecer, entrando en su sistema, fusionándose con él. Era una sensación de hormigueo, como una ligera descarga que se extendía a cada célula de su cuerpo._

_Y apenas concluyó ese ritual, con un simple batir de alas, Articuno desprendió una nueva luz que desapareció al chico de su propia mente, regresándolo al mundo material al que pertenecía._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las pocas estrellas que lograban escapar de la barrera creada por las espesas nubes, se dejaban ver en cortos intervalos desde la isla. La lluvia había parado, pero el frío se mantenía, haciéndose mas intenso conforme avanzaba la noche.

Catorce horas habían transcurrido y no había ni una señal de que el entrenador pudiera regresar pronto. Brock sentía las piernas entumecidas y que decir de su espíritu, estaba comenzando a resignarse a no volver a ver a su amigo entrenador nunca más. Lo mismo pasaba con las dos chicas que si apenas se habían dirigido la palabra en el transcurso de la tarde.

Melody, frotaba sus manos, tratando de entibiarlas un poco; su suéter de lana rojo sumado a la manta que Brock le había dado, no eran suficientes para mantenerse a una temperatura agradable.

El clima parecía no afectar a Dawn que, si bien tenía puesto su abrigo, sus piernas se encontraban totalmente desprotegidas, pero ella ni se inmutaba, seguía como un centinela, solo observando al muro, si Ash lo atravesaba, quería ser la primera en saberlo.

Por eso fue quien alcanzó a percibir una pequeña luz en el hielo y pegó un brinco alertando al resto del grupo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Brock acercándose a Dawn quien solo tenía la mirada fija al frente

- Creí… ver algo...

Los tres chicos y el pokemón reaccionaron ante esa afirmación mirando en la misma dirección que la coordinadora. Encontraron en el muro lo mismo que habían visto toda la tarde: Nada.

- Debió de ser solo el reflejo de...

- ¡No! Yo lo vi. Yo...

- ¡Pika!

El ratón eléctrico corrió hasta el filo del hielo al sentir una extraña presencia acercándose.

Después no fue necesario que Dawn siguiera defendiendo lo que había dicho antes. La luz pegó de lleno a los ojos de todos, al principio era blanca, pero poco a poco fue mutando hasta convertirse en un fulgor azulado que parecía derretirse al paso de una figura, solo se podía ver como una sombra, pero no había dudas de quien se trataba.

- ¡Es Ash! - gritó Melody con animo al distinguir a su amigo, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo cuando la pálida silueta del entrenador se terminó de formar frente a ellos.

- ¡Oh Dios! - Brock se adelantó a la reacción de las impresionadas chicas para recibir a su amigo en sus brazos, sintiendo cuan frío estaba todo su débil cuerpo – ¡Ash, Ash respóndeme amigo!

Si bien, su mente estuvo junto la de articuno durante el día, su cuerpo se había mantenido inmóvil, rodeado por una gruesa capa de hielo, el frío de dicho elemento había creado estragos a su forma humana: su temperatura corporal había disminuido, su corazón debilitado apenas si cumplía con su función y sus labios se habían vuelto totalmente azules, la punta de sus dedos comenzaba a tomar ese mismo color. Parecía que estaba consciente aunque sus ojos parecían perdidos.

- Lo… conseguí – Fue lo único que salió de su aliento antes de desplomarse por completo en brazos de Brock.

* * *

_¿Y bueno? ¿Que tal quedó? Como podrán ver, la tortura a Ash continua, aunque por ahora se quedarán con la duda de que pasa con él porque el próximo capitulo... bueno tendrán que esperar jaja. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, sobre todo gracias** Misty ket** por las porras y gracias a **Rie Uzumaki Haruno** por su ayuda en todos los términos médicos y felicidades! de nuevo de verdad muchas muchas felicidades :) Este fic es especialmente para ustedes dos. _

_Canción que inspiró este capítulo **Blue Lips** de Regina Spektor. _

_**Mistyket.** Tengo la sospecha de que si escribiera mil paginas me seguirías diciendo que es corto XD. Si, pronto se sabrá un poco de su historia, pero sobre todo de las intenciones de este hombre y bueno, su nombre XD. Que bueno que sientas pena por Ash, tanto maltrato ya era mucho si no lo compadecías :P _

_**Elphaba Lii.** Ay si pena por Dawn... jajaja. No debieran preocuparse tanto por ella :P y sobre Misty... creo que ya estamos cerca de ver que ocurre con ella. _

_**Gold D asce.** Jaja no te preocupes por la confusión. Creo que tienes razón y que Misty regañaría a Ash por lo que está haciendo, aun si lo hace por ella y me alegro estar haciendo un buen trabajo con "el malo", aun no sé que va a pasar con él, pero en definitiva tiene que pagar todo lo que está haciendo. Dime que te pareció este cap ;) _

_**PinkStar** 375. Aun así me siento mal por la demora, pero me alegro que te haya gustado. La foto si que fue útil y sobre la imagen... se sabrá mas adelante _

_**naliaseleniti**. Me alegra que alguien mas se divierta con el sufrimiento de Dawn (yo también soy mala con ella jaja) El malo está un poco loco no crees? jaja y gracias por el review, no importa que haya tardado en llegar, lo disfruté mucho _

_**Sire.** veremos que tanto consigue obtener este sujeto ;) _

_**Red n' Yellow.** Sabes que disfruto tu reviews porque vas averiguando muchas cosas que no están tan explícitas, pero tienes razón, el malo quiere a Misty como trofeo. También casi le atinas con lo que iba a pasar en el interior del hielo, solo que Ash por ahora no está preocupado con su lado malo, sino con lo que pueda pasarle a Misty así que fue la doble de Misty :P Gracias por las demás ideas que me sirven, aun no sé que será el reto con Moltres. _

_**Le Fleur Noir.** Si que me sorprendiste y dices lo mismo que Misty ket que mis caps son muy cortos jaja, aunque en el caso de este fic es verdad :P Yo también espero que sobreviva Ash XD _

_**Dark rakzo.** Hola, gracias por seguirme en esta historia y sobre tu pregunta, no, el malo no sale en la serie, es un personaje que me inventé y que un querido amigo me hizo favor de dibujar. Estoy viendo la manera de pasarlo a digital para ponerlo de portada del fic ;) y se den una idea de como es y :O ten un poco mas de Fe en Ash jaja._


	7. Corazón Obscuro

_Sesión maratónica para terminar esto el seis y nomás no pude U_U bueno todavía lo cuento Misty ket feliz no cumpleaños? jajaja un segundo regalillo para ti, espero que te guste y que... no me mates. _

_A mis demás lectores... tampoco me maten XD y espero que lo disfruten! _

**Capítulo VII. Corazón Obscuro**

- El chico está casi listo, así que, asegúrate de que ella también lo esté.

_**"¿En donde estoy?... ¿Por qué hay tanta obscuridad?" **_

- Ya sé que solo ha completado la segunda prueba, pero necesito que tu parte esté hecha lo antes posible para que yo pueda hacer la mía.

_**"Algo no está bien. **_

_**¿Estoy dormida? O… ¿es algo más? Es casi como si estuviera... En la nada, en el limbo, atrapada. Debiera abrir los ojos o tal vez solo debiera, ¿Rendirme? Que tontería, ni siquiera estoy luchando... Aunque me da la sensación de que si." **_

- Bien Darkrai, lánzale un ultimo ataque, Recuerda que el plan ya no es el de antes,

_**"Siento... siento que estoy perdiendo algo... No, todo. Voy a perderlo todo" **_

- pero de todas formas, asegúrate de que ésta vez, el daño sea irreparable.

_..._

_.._

_._

_Ese era el día que más había esperado. Después de años de no verlo, soñándolo cada noche e imaginando como sería ese momento estaba a escasas horas de descubrirlo. _

_Ash había tomado unas vacaciones, lo que le pareció extraño de verdad, pero no protestó cuando la invitó a unírsele a esos días de descanso en una tranquila y paradisiaca isla o por lo menos así la describían los folletos que leía durante el trayecto y que poco a poco iban siendo reducido a retazos en sus manos. Cortaba un pedazo cada vez que su corazón daba un vuelco ante la expectativa de encontrarse con Ash. _

_Vaya que lo había extrañado creando en su imaginación diversos escenarios de como podría ser tan ansiado momento. _

_Con ese pensamiento, hizo una tira mas de papel que retorcía ansiosa entre sus dedos. _

_- Ey, - Una mano se posó sobre las de ella, ejerciendo una gentil caricia - Tienes que relajarte un poco o te dará un ataque antes de que siquiera aterricemos. _

_- Lo sé, es solo que, es... estoy... _

_- Muy emocionada, puedo verlo._

_- Sabes que no he visto a Ash en mucho tiempo. _

_- Recuerdo que lo dijiste_

_- y el significa tanto para mí. _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabría? solo lo haz mencionado unas... cinco millones de veces._

_- También estoy nerviosa porque… pienso decírselo, ¿sabes? Todo lo que siempre he sentido por él. _

_- Eso ya me lo habías dicho, creo que recuerdas lo que pienso al respecto. _

_- Que es una mala idea, si lo recuerdo, pero... Creo que lo haré de todas formas. - Dejó de mirar el revoltijo que había formado con el papel para ver los ojos verdes de su acompañante, buscando en ellos comprensión o aceptación - Han pasado tantos años desde que empecé a... tu sabes. Y cuando nos separamos esperé a que ese sentimiento simplemente se desvaneciera, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, creo que ha crecido más en este tiempo y yo solo... Solo quiero que él sepa cuanto lo quiero antes de separarnos de nuevo. _

_Esperó casi conteniendo la respiración por una respuesta, aunque ésta, seguro era una nueva negativa por parte del chico a su lado. Él solo desvió la mirada en signo de rendición y apretó un poco los delegados dedos de la jovencita que aún sostenía entre los suyos. _

_- Que remedio, si ya estás decidida no creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. _

_- ¿Tomo eso como que me apoyas? - Preguntó en forma alegre y esperanzadora._

_- Se podría decir que si. _

_- ¿Y me vas ayudar en todo lo que necesite? _

_- Siempre. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pequeña. _

_Eso era todo el soporte que Misty necesitaba en ese momento para tranquilizar su ansioso corazón. Ya sentía menos preocupación y se limitó a disfrutar lo que quedaba de viaje. _

**oOoO**

_Apenas si habían pisado tierra y Misty ya había empezado una búsqueda frenética por su viejo amigo. Repasaba con la mirada cada una de las personas en el aeropuerto esperando distinguir entre extraños el familiar rostro del chico con quien compartió cientos de aventuras. _

_No había tenido suerte. _

_Cinco minutos y ni rastro de Ash. Se movía con rapidez a pesar de que el paso se obstruyera a cada rato con viajeros, con maletas y cargas. Comenzaba a preguntarse si en realidad había ido a buscarla. ¿O se le habría olvidado o acaso...? _

_- Perdón por la tardanza. - Una voz muy familiar se escuchó muy cerca de ella haciéndola girar casi al instante solo para encontrarse cara a cara con ese rostro que en casa solo podía observar dentro de sus sueños. _

_Era él, un poco más bronceado por tantos viajes y ligeramente mayor. Sus característicos rasgos aniñados apenas si se habían modificado. No pudo evitar sonreír. _

_- Ash... - Apenas si salió esa palabra que no pensó volver a decir en su presencia y que le generó un gran deseo de abrazarlo. Pues no se iba a quedar con las ganas. Alzó sus delgados brazos con la intención de rodearlo con ellos, pero Ash los detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. _

_- Vamos, - La haló del brazo de manera hosca dirigiéndola a la salida. – ya nos esperan en el hotel. _

_- Pero... Mi amigo, él está..._

_- Sabe donde queda el hotel ¿no? Que nos alcance. _

_Ella no fue capaz de refutar esa orden. Para empezar, ya estaban casi afuera del aeropuerto, además que se encontraba un poco desconcertada por el frío proceder de Ash. La verdad no esperó que se pusiera muy emotivo con el reencuentro, pero por lo menos esperaba un poco más de alegría al verla. Al contrario, sintió como si su presencia le molestara. _

_Tal vez solo estaba exagerando, leyendo demasiado entre líneas. Podía ser que solo estuviera apurado por llegar al hotel donde aguardaba el resto de los viajantes. Se relajó un poco pensando en que podría ver de nuevo a Brock, a Pikachu y a esa nueva acompañante de Ash. _

_Dawn, si su memoria no le fallaba, ese era el nombre de la joven peli azulada que había visto un par de veces en fotografías. ¿Le agradaría esta nueva chica en la vida de Ash? Y más importante aún, ¿le agradaría saberlos cercanos, buenos amigos, cómplices? _

_No importaban sus suposiciones, estaba muy cerca de averiguar la verdad. _

**oOoO**

_- ¡Misty, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Mira como has crecido! _

_- No exageres Brock. Dime, ¿te has mantenido lejos de problemas con chicas? _

_- Hago lo que puedo. _

_- Si, me imagino. _

_- ¡Pika! _

_- ¡Pikachu! ¿Cómo has estado, pequeño amigo? _

_- ¡Pi Pika Pika! _

_- Me alegro mucho._

_Si antes no se había preocupado por la falta de entusiasmo de Ash, ahora estaba mortificada. Parecía que el resto del viejo grupo estaban más que encantados con su presencia, ¿cómo es que Ash no le había dirigido ni una palabra amable? Llegando el hotel había desaparecido por el ascensor sin siquiera disculparse. Después regresó con sus demás amigos y se mantuvo al margen de la cálida bienvenida, solo cruzado de brazos, su vista aun fija en el elevador. _

_- Gracias por haberme invitado a estas vacaciones, chicos. - Su mirada se dirigió hacia Ash en busca de una reacción, más éste ni se inmutó. _

_- ¿Verdad que fue una gran idea? - Dijo Brock - Ash no estaba del todo seguro, así que lo tuvimos que convencer. ¿Cierto, Pikachu? _

_- Oh. - Misty exhaló prácticamente decepción pura. Había pensado que todo el viaje había sido idea de Ash, pero al parecer ni siquiera la quería allí. _

_Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Irse? ¿Confrontarlo? Lucía tan... lejano. Incluso en sus recuerdos parecía mas presente que ahora que se encontraba a meros metros de distancia y de pronto no supo que hacer. _

_**-Tin-**_

_El sonido del timbre en el ascensor la distrajo y la imagen de las puertas deslizándose para dejar salir a la gente de su interior, llamó por completo su atención al notar un cambio en la actitud de Ash ante la figura de la única persona que salió de allí. _

_¿Qué sucedió después? Todo fue confuso, su mente nublada ante el nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella sin razón aparente y la forma tan extraña en como comenzó a transcurrir el tiempo: en cámara lenta así le pareció. Con sus sentidos agudizados, como si su cuerpo quisiera asegurarse de que no fuera a perderse de un solo detalle. _

_Vio a una chica jovial, muy linda acercarse al entrenador y enseguida un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era un mal presentimiento que casi al instante se volvió tragedia cuando esa misteriosa damisela se arrojó a Ash, abrazándolo por atrás muy sonriente, deshaciendo con ese afectuoso gesto su fachada de mal humor. _

_Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó, en todo el cuerpo resiente una falta tremenda de oxigeno._

_Él se voltea y empieza a jugar con los largos mechones de cabello azul. _

_Su estómago se vuelve un nudo que pesa en su interior. _

_La extraña se ríe. Misty siente un vuelco más revolverle las entrañas. _

_Finalmente, Ash acerca su boca a los labios rosas de Dawn, besándola tiernamente… _

_Y en ese instante, Misty podría jurar que sintió el momento exacto en el que su corazón se redujo a añicos._

_De pronto, todo eso pasa, vuelve el tiempo a la normalidad y Misty está plantada en una cruel realidad que se vuelve innegable cuando Ash se acerca a ella, su mano atada a la cintura de la jovencita. _

_- Misty, hace mucho que quería presentarte a Dawn, ella es mi novia. – Dijo de forma cruelmente lenta – Dawn, creo que recuerdas que te hablé de Misty, es una vieja amiga con la que solíamos viajar. _

_A eso se había reducido ella, a una anécdota barata de una de las tantas aventuras del entrenador, a un rostro más del montón dentro de los cientos que Ash había visto ir y venir cada que pisaba una nueva ciudad. O por lo menos de esa forma lo sintió Misty que, como pudo contuvo el llanto, tratando de hablar de manera normal, sin atreverse a preguntar nada relacionado con la novedad de la pareja frente a ella. _

_- En fin, hay cosas que tenemos que hacer. – Ash se dirigió a su amiga pelirroja con frialdad nuevamente – Supongo que nos veremos en la cena como lo planeó Brock. _

_- Eh si, - Misty trató de responder, aunque sus palabras se apresuraban a salir, haciéndolo con torpeza – Yo… debo de registrarme y esperar a… _

_- Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche entonces – De verdad parecía tener prisa, pues no desperdició tiempo ni siquiera en dejar que la pelirroja terminara con su explicación cuando ya estaba caminando por las puertas giratorias del lobby, bien acompañado por la presencia de Dawn. _

_No lo podía creer. Ni la situación ni la actitud de Ash eran cosas que no había pensado tener que soportar. Apenas si consiguió responderle a Brock, quien también se despidió, aunque no le prestó mucha atención a las indicaciones del criador. Desaparecieron sus amigos y al instante sintió que toda la gente en el vestíbulo también lo había hecho, es más, toda la gente del mundo se habían desvanecido, llevándose con ellos la luz, dejándola completamente sola a merced del agujero de obscuridad en el que se había convertido el mundo. _

_- Te lo advertí. - Una voz que pretendía ser comprensiva pero en realidad fue ruda, tajante, pero que sirvió de sacudida emocional obligándola a salir de su ensimismamiento. No estaba sola, sino rodeada de gente en ese bendito hotel. – Todo el tiempo, te advertí que algo como esto podía pasar. _

_Si, había sido aconsejada por su amigo, había pensado en escenarios negativos con resultados desastrosos, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que llegó a imaginar alcanzaba siquiera a calcular el dolor que ahora experimentaba. _

_- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Tenías razón, soy una completa idiota. ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? _

_- No, yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal, es solo que… _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Creo que debiéramos irnos, no veo motivos para que sigamos aquí ahora ¿No crees? _

_- Te equivocas,_

_- Si estás pensando en hacer 'eso' de todas formas… _

_- Pues si, lo voy a hacer. _

_- ¿Te gusta sufrir o solo estás loca? Ya viste como es su vida ahora y más importante aún, ya viste quien ocupa su vida ¿Y aún así quieres decirle lo que sientes? _

_- Él es una buena persona, comprenderá que… simplemente él tiene que saberlo. Después…_

_- ¿Seguirán tan amigos como siempre? Estás siendo demasiado optimista si crees que así serán las cosas. _

_- Sé que Ash entenderá. Se lo diré de todas maneras. _

_- De acuerdo, No digas que no te lo advertí. _

_**Te lo advertí. Las cosas no tendrían que terminar tan mal si tan solo te hubieras detenido YA. **_

_¿Había escuchado esa voz antes? Se había vuelto un eco flotando en el ambiente, lastimándole los tímpanos y hasta la razón, pero fue solo un instante y después se esfumó._

_- ¿Ash? – Llamó con temor al joven que le daba la espalda. Sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos mientras contemplaba la vista hacía la bahía desde la ventana de su amplia habitación de hotel. Tardó un rato en querer voltear al llamado de su amiga, sintiendo una pesadez inmensa por solo prestarle atención a la pelirroja. _

_- ¿Qué pasa Misty?_

_- Eeee yo… yo esperaba poder hablar contigo ¿Tienes un momento? _

_- Supongo que si. – giró por completo su cuerpo hacia ella, acercándose unos cuantos pasos hasta la delgada figura de la jovencita. - ¿Qué necesitas? _

_De nuevo ese tono tan impersonal, esa forma de verla casi con desprecio y sus facciones duras que, desde su reencuentro la dejaban completamente desarmada. Con ansiedad, Misty comenzó a jugar con la parte suelta de su largo blusón blanco, sin atreverse a dirigir la vista del todo hacia Ash. _

_- Bueno yo, verás… - Suspiró en resignación, no podía darle muchas vueltas a lo que intentaba confesar, sobre todo porque el entrenador parecía fastidiado y dispuesto a desechar la plática en cualquier momento. Tenía que decirlo sin rodeos. – Acepté la invitación de venir aquí para poder pasar tiempo con ustedes, que fuera un poco como en los viejos tiempos, pero también quise venir porque había algo que necesitaba decirte y que no podía solo escribir en una carta o en una postal. _

_La reacción de Ash por esas palabras que todavía no alcanzaban a denotar la verdadera intensión de Misty, crearon un verdadero cambio en las facciones que por días parecían ser de piedra en el semblante de Ash. De un segundo a otro dejaron de ser miradas frías y gestos indiferentes a una expresión de puro terror. _

_- No es necesario que digas nada, Misty. Es más, creo que no debieras decir nada más si es que tanto quieres ésta… amistad que tanto se empeñan en mantener Brock y tu. _

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Digo que te guardes ciertas cosas para ti, no hay necesidad que las compartas. Créeme es lo mejor._

_- ¿Pero que te pasa? Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando. _

_- Si lo sé y como te dije, es mejor que te lo guardes porque a mi… no me interesa escucharlo. _

_Misty enmudeció por completo sin poder digerir lo que Ash le daba a entender. ¿Es que acaso su secreto nunca fue oculto?_

_- Tu… sabes. – Dijo con perplejidad mirando la creciente molestia en las pupilas color café _

_- Dije que dejes el tema ¿De acuerdo? – Fue lo ultimo que tenía por decir, haciendo clara cada palabra antes que comenzara a caminar con claras intensiones de alejarse de la pelirroja. _

_- No. No lo voy a dejar, - con fuerzas que sacó de la desesperación que la invadía, Misty lo jaló de la muñeca - Necesito entender esto. Tu sabes que yo… que yo te quiero Ash, más que nada en el mundo, que siempre ha sido así casi desde que nos conocimos y… _

_- Todo eso. – la afirmación a sus dudas la dejó helada, aunque no tanto como el resto de las palabras de Ash – Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir: No me interesa. _

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es que tal vez no puedes entender lo que te estoy diciendo… _

_- ¡Demonios Misty! La que no entiende eres tu! Si te digo que no me interesa es porque yo no siento lo mismo, porque no puedo hacer de cuenta que todo está bien cuando yo apenas si tengo un poco de cariño por ti! Por eso te dije que lo dejarás y así podríamos fingir que todo estaba bien. Así podría pretender que somos los mejores amigos y que me importas cuando ¡la verdad es que ya no! _

_Pasmada, mirando como su indiferencia se volvió odio, ganas de llorar los puños temblando…_

_- Tu… nunca dirías algo tan cruel. Tu no eres así Ash. _

_- ¿Por qué? Porque te hiciste una idea tonta e irreal de lo que se supone que yo te diría. ¿Qué esperabas? Que lo aceptara? _

_- ¡No! ¡Yo no esperaba nada de ti! Solo sé que este no tu no eres así, Ash. _

_- Bueno pues esto es lo que soy, esta es la realidad lo quieras aceptar o no. _

_- Tal vez no me quieras… de la forma en la que yo,_

_- Tienes razón, no lo hago, _

_- Pero tu siempre tuviste un espíritu noble, por más que pudieras hasta odiarme, jamás me tratarías de esta manera. _

_- Es solo que no encuentro otra forma de hacerte entender, más que esta. Es porque no entiendes que me has orillado a esto. Estás son las ultimas consecuencias de tu necedad y en verdad… _

_**No quería llegar a esto. **_

_¿Qué estaba pasando? De nuevo esa voz, pero esta vez no estaba en el aire, sino que provenía de lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba perdiendo la razón o es que comenzaba a alucinar? Sea como fuese, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a nublarle la visión. Ash seguía de pie frente a ella con ese desprecio tatuado en el rostro, ese que ahora estaba dirigido exclusivamente a ella. _

_Y dejó de ser un solo Ash. Comenzaron a multiplicarse, a girar a su alrededor. Estaba mareada, demasiado desorientada y a solo segundos de perder del conocimiento… o eso pensó hasta que un estruendo la sacó de balance, pero manteniéndola bien despierta. _

_Una explosión inusual ocurrió dentro del edificio. La fuerza del impacto la hizo caer y rodó por el piso deteniéndose únicamente gracias al escritorio que decoraba la habitación, recibiendo un golpe en la espalada que le sacó todo el aire. _

_Estaba desorientada, pero sobre todo muy asustada por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El piso se movía y en un segundo todo comenzó a venirse abajo, libros, cuadros y muebles enteros. _

_- ¡Ash! - Llamó desesperada al joven al notar que ya no estaba en la habitación, seguro salió en el momento de la explosión, - ¡Ash! - volvió a llamarlo dirigiéndose a tumbos hacia la salida, esperando encontrarlo o que estuviera cerca... Pero no había ni rastro de él. _

_El largo pasillo alfombrado estaba completamente en llamas y el piso comenzaba a desmoronarse. _

_Que rápido había avanzado ese desastre y de esa misma forma veloz, Ash había desaparecido en el siniestro, dejándola a ella detrás. No había tiempo para pensar en eso si es que quería salvarse. No estaba muy lejos de las escaleras, tenía que llegar a ellas si quería escapar de ese infierno. Un paso en falso y le esperaba una caída fatal de por lo menos diez pisos sobre las llamas, se apresuró por el escaso camino que quedaba antes de que el fuego devorara todo a su paso. _

_Sin siquiera estar segura de cómo lo había conseguido, llegó a la puerta que conducía escaleras abajo y sin tener cuidado de sus acciones echó para atrás la barra de metal para conducirse por los escalones hasta encontrar un lugar seguro. Sus palmas ardían, se había quemado, sentía miedo combinado con una extraña sensación de que no lograría salir de allí. En la escalinata de concreto no hubo más señales del incendio, solo retumbaban las paredes y en cada piso se iban sumando más personas que bajaban frenéticas en busca de su salvación. _

_Tercer Piso… segundo… primero… _

_- ¡Agh! _

_Gritó sin importarle que tan fuerte lo hacía cuando fue empujada en la última puerta por un hombre que cargaba en brazos un pequeño y la había prácticamente arrollado al salir. Casi tuvo que empujar a la gente a la salida, pues nadie quería quedarse a averiguar su suerte en el peligro. La cortesía y los buenos modales habían sido mandados al demonio en esos momentos. _

_No hubo mucho que lamentar, estaba un poco lastimada, pero bien. Solo vio por unos minutos con el resto de la gente como el lugar se desmoronaba ante sus miradas asombradas. _

_Después de ver al edificio consumirse, su atención se fijó en las personas alrededor, en como se mantenían unidas las familias, las parejas, abrazándose eternamente agradecidos por haber salido vivos de eso, por estar juntos cuando seguro hubo quienes no lograron escapar. _

_Eso le trajo de nueva cuenta la preocupación por el repentino desvanecimiento de Ash. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Habría quedado atrapado allí adentro? _

'_Oh Ash, tuve tanto miedo.'_

_Escuchó aquello como si se tratase del único sonido, cesando el resto del caos auditivo de las sirenas y las ambulancias. No era muy lejano, aunque no encontraba el punto exacto del que provenía _

– _Pensé que no saldríamos de esta. _

_- Ya, ya pasó – Era él, era Ash y sonaba tan tierno, tan comprensivo, tan… todas las cosas que no había sido con ella desde que se reencontraran – Lo importante es que estamos bien. _

_¿Dónde estaban? Hizo a un lado a cuanta persona se le atravesara buscando el lugar exacto donde se hallaran los jóvenes a quienes escuchaba con tanta facilidad. Finalmente los vio junto a uno de los camiones de bomberos. La sola imagen de la pareja fue más difícil de soportar que toda lo que tuvo que vivir dentro del edificio en llamas. _

_Él resguardándola con tanto cariño, protegiendo a Dawn de todo peligro, mientras ejercía una que otra caricia a la asustada chiquilla que no hacía mas que acurrucarse al cuerpo de Ash, sabiéndose merecedora de su amor. _

_Juntos, enamorados, parecía que nada más les importaba en el mundo. _

_- ¡Ash! – Brock se acercó con Pikachu en brazos, con la alegría demostrada en su tono al encontrar a la joven pareja a salvo. – No saben el alivio que me da verlos. Ahora solo falta encontrar a Misty. ¿Tu no la viste? – Esa ultima pregunta fue dirigida exclusivamente al entrenador. – Estaba seguro que ella se dirigió a tu habitación antes de que ocurriera la explosión. _

_- Si, estaba con ella – Dijo sin ninguna clase de emoción, como quien habla de cualquier trivialidad que vio en televisión. _

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Y no está contigo? ¿Qué le pasó? _

_- No tengo idea. _

_- Ash, no estés jugando. _

_- ¡No estoy bromeando! Mira Brock, no sabía donde estaba Dawn, tenía que buscarla a ella primero. _

_- No estás hablando en serio. _

_- Hice lo que tenía que hacer para no perder a quien realmente me importa – Para enfatizar sus palabras afianzó mas el abrazo en Dawn – No debes preocuparte tanto por ella Brock, de seguro está bien. _

_- ¿Y si no es así?_

_- Pues sería una lastima, pero no hay nada que hiciera diferente, Brock._

_Había escuchado suficiente, sentía como las lagrimas le quemaban el rostro y el dolor aplastaba su pecho. Ya no podía soportar ni un segundo más de esas crueles palabras ni de las acciones despiadadas de Ash hacia ella. _

_Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin intentar detener ni sus pasos ni el llanto que la acompañaba. No se fijó en el camino, solo siguió moviéndose entre la gente hasta alcanzar un callejón y se adentró en él. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera su bienestar y si se topaba de nuevo con la amenazante catástrofe, si se encontraba cara a cara con la muerte, no huiría, al contrario le daría la bienvenida, le pediría que se encargara de ponerle fin a su sufrimiento. _

_Pero no se encontró con más fuego sino con unos brazos que detuvieron su andar._

_- Te tengo, pequeña. _

_La voz que conocía por bastante tiempo ya, fue casi un bálsamo para su adolorido espíritu. Levantó la mirada en busca de la mirada verdosa para confirmar de que se tratara de él, de su mejor amigo y consejero y quien ahora parecía ser su salvador. _

_- ¡Derek! – Se lanzó por completo a sus brazos rompiendo a llorar completamente histérica. - ¡Debí hacerte caso! ¡Nunca debí venir aquí! Todo esto fue un error… yo solo… yo… _

_- No te preocupes de nada pequeña, yo estoy aquí para ti, yo siempre estaré para ti. – La sujetó con fuerza, dejando que se desahogara por completo – No podemos quedarnos aquí. Es mejor que busquemos ayuda, tienes algunas heridas… _

_- ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero ayuda, yo no quiero estar aquí! _

_- Tranquila, dime que quieres y dalo por hecho. _

_- ¡Irme lejos, muy lejos y no volver a ver a Ash nunca más! Por favor, Derek. _

_- Está bien, pequeña. Nos iremos ahora y no te preocupes por nada. Yo me encargaré de todo, me aseguraré de que paguen todo el daño que te han hecho. Te lo prometo. _

_- No. – Misty se separó del cuerpo del alto muchacho, limpiándose el rostro con el revés de su mano de una manera tan brusca, que quedaron marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Miró directamente a los ojos del chico muy decidida – De eso me encargaré yo. _

_Cualquier rastro de nobleza y calidez que alguna vez llenaban los ojos de Misty desapareció con esa sola frase, trayendo consigo solo vacío. En el rostro de Derek, solo se formó una sonrisa. _

_**Esa es mi pequeña…**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, en un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre la cama haciendo que un mareo la atacara al instante.

Recordaba lo que había pasado, lo recordaba _todo _o ¿solo había sido un mal sueño? No, deseaba que lo fuera, una pesadilla que le había durado días, pero aquello fue real. Todo lo fue, cada dolorosa parte del viaje que nunca debió realizar estaba tan vivo en su mente que en seguida le creó un intenso malestar que nacía desde su pecho y se extendía a todo su ser.

- Ah, por fin despertaste. Me tenías muy preocupado.

El dueño de la mansión entró en la habitación sin anunciarse, sobresaltando a la chica que además le dedicó una severa mirada de desconfianza. Por instinto se crispó sobre las cobijas, apretando los puños junto con la tela.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó el joven con fingida preocupación.

Misty no respondió, solo observaba con recelo a ese hombre. Había algo familiar en él, esos ojos verdes, el cabello de la mista tonalidad, el innegable porte que le daba un aire misterioso. Ella ¿Lo conocía? Tal vez, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera la necesidad de esconderse o de defenderse en caso de ser necesario a cada paso que él daba para acercársele.

- ¿Pasa algo malo… _pequeña?_

Como un remolino de pensamientos, millones de imágenes se hicieron presentes de golpe en la memoria de Misty. Era perturbador tratar de procesar tantas cosas que, se supone no debía olvidar y que ahora eran tan claras como el agua.

Ella lo conocía, por supuesto que lo hacía. Se sintió un poco tonta por siquiera desconfiar de él cuando en realidad debía estar agradecida con él.

- No, - sonrió hacía su anfitrión relajando sus músculos al no tomarlo como una amenaza, sino como el amigo que era - No pasa nada, Derek…

* * *

_Ya no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar, de verdad que no porque pierdo el hilo de las historias y luego para encontrarlo está difícil. ¿Que pasará en el próximo capitulo? Pues veremos que pasa con Misty ahora que ha despertado y Ash... también sabremos que fue de él. Nos veremos pronto, de verdad que si ;) _

_Canción que inspiró este capitulo **Black Eyes** de Radical Face_

_**AquaticWhisper.** Solo una prueba más, es cierto, aunque falta ver si Ash sobrevivirá para realizarla jajajajajajajaja O_O_

_**Suki90.** Creo que te gusto el capitulo :3 y pues este fic bien podría llamarse "torturando a Ash" Así que... seguirá sufriendo U_U _

_**Guest. **Aqui está un nuevo cap ;) _

_**Mistyket. **Tienes toda la razón: no habrá tregua para Ash :D y no sé que esperabas del malo, yo creo que es más malo que la leche cuando se queda tres días en el sol O_O y por lo menos en este cap sufrió mas Misty y eso es bueno n_n... No, espera... _

_**oswall44.** ¡Nuevo cap a la orden!_

_**naliaseleniti.** Si que andas desaparecida y bueno es que si pedían sufrimiento para Ash jajaja, yo solo les hice caso. También actualicé everything n_n_

_**Red'nYellow. **Mmmmm no creo que Ash esté taaan preparado para enfrentar al malo... o a Misty ¿Podrás deducir por qué? como que me he puesto como reto sorprenderte jajaja si lo logro es que voy por buen camino a que mi historia sea lo menos predecible posible. Así que... espero tus predicciones! _

_**Elphie.** Sientes piedad por Ash? Eso si es novedad jajaja y creo que en everything no se portó tan mal esta vez... oh si, los actualicé a los dos fics que les dan dolores de cabeza :P Te digo que tu odio que sientes en everyrhing te ciega porque... May no sale en ESTE fic XD_


End file.
